Home Alone V Away From Home Alone FFvs
by gdedwards11
Summary: Kevin is at it again, with the original cast from the first two Home Alone movies, Kevin is older and built. But he's still Rambo in a smaller form. And he's driving everyone crazy


WHEN 911 HIT WE WERE ANGRY!

WE WANTED PAYBACK!

TIME WENT BY BUT WE ONLY GOT A LITTLE

THEN PAYBACK CAME

IT CAME IN THE FORM OF AN EIGHT YEAR OLD BOY

HIS NAME?

KEVIN MCALLISTER!

ONLY NOW HE'S EIGHT YEARS OLDER. HE'S HAD EIGHT YEARS TO  
PERFECT HIS SKILLS

HE'S RAMBO AT SEVENTEEN

HE'S GOING TO TERRORIZE THE TERRORISTS

AND AS USUAL, HE'S GOING TO DRIVE THEM ABSOLUTLY CRAZY

KEVIN MCALLISTER IS BACK IN…

Away From Home Alone

Home Alone V

Starring: Macaulay Culkin

Screen Play  
By: Geoffrey D. Edwards

Story  
By: Geoffrey D. Edwards

Copyrighted:

Writers Guild of America Registration Number: 928484

Credits:

Kevin McAllister - John Cena  
Father – John McAllister – John Heard  
Mother – Katherine McAllister – Catherine O'Hara  
Marv – Marv Johnson – Daniel Stern  
Harry – Harry Amele – Joe Pesci  
Benjadene – Benjadene al Ack – Natique's father  
Natique – Natique Ack – Kevin's girlfriend

John Cena in top 10 good celebs

 **Ext: Computers and More – Night – Snowy – Looking in the** **  
** **main window**

He's out of the public eye hidden behind some counters and  
shelving. The only thing visible from the picture window of the  
store **(Camera shot** from there) is the emergency light near  
the back door of the store and the glow from Kevin's monitor.

 **Int: Computers and More – Kevin's area**

 **The Camera** moves back to behind Kevin and begins to close in.  
He's busy playing intently when something outside in front of the  
store gets his peripheral attention. He gets an uneasy feeling and  
stops playing.

He slowly gets up and turns around. He peaks over a shelving unit  
full of computer hardware. **The Camera** shows what he's looking at.  
The light from outside in the street highlights two silhouettes staring  
into the store.

One tall and thin, the other short and round, but he can't quite make  
out the faces, until a car goes buy. The reflection off the glass shows  
their faces clearly. Now **the Camera** switches to our two characters.

 **Ext: Computers and More – Two characters – Façade**

 **Int: Computers and More – Kevin's area**

 **The Camera** moves back to behind Kevin.

 **Ext: Computers and More – Two characters – Same time –** **  
** **same night**

 **Marv** **  
** _As he peers unsuspectingly into the window…_ _  
_Wow, Harry the black market dealers are gonna love us.

 **Harry** **  
**Yeah Marv, this place is a gold mine.

 **Marv  
** Hoe yeah it is!

 **Int: Computers and More - Kevin**

 **The Camera** shows Kevin's face over the shelving. He breaks  
a huge smile. It's Harry and Marv. They're casing the store. Kevin  
isn't sure what they're up to but he could bet it was probably no  
good.

He smiles and shakes his head affirmative, as in 'you want more?  
You're gonna get more. Kevin is a wizard in the store. He can make  
all the toys interact with each other. **The Camera** picks up Marv and  
Harry again outside the store peering in.

 **Ext: Computers and More – Main window – Two characters**

 **Harry** **  
**We've been cooped up in that stinking jail for nine years. But we  
ain't goin back in again right Marv?

 **Marv** **  
**Nope. Black market computers, it's the only way to make a buck!

 **Harry** **  
**Yeah…

 **Int: Computers and More – Kevin's area**

Kevin is still hiding behind the counter unnoticed by Harry and  
Marv. Kevin grins like the Grinch that just stole Christmas.

 **Kevin**  
 _He says to himself_ _  
_You two, what are you guys doing here?

 **The Camera** picks up our two characters peering into the window  
again. They give each other five and leave. Still smiling and looking  
at the window.

 **Kevin Cont.** **  
**I thought this was going to be a boring Christmas. I think I'm  
actually glad to see you guys.

Kevin turns and looks at the computer with the game still on it.

 **Kevin Cont.** **  
**This is gonna be more fun than a computer game.

He walks over to the game and shuts it down. He carefully shuts  
the computer down and walks through the dark towards the back  
door. As he approaches the door he stops. …he asks himself. He  
thinks for a moment.

 **Kevin Cont.** **  
**When are they going to hit? I've got to catch up to those two  
morons and find out when they're gonna hit the store.

 **The Camera** picks up Kevin as he gather his things, throws  
his coat and hat on, sets the alarm, steps out into the cold and  
snow, locks the door and dashes in the direction of Marv an Harry.  
 **The Camera** backs off and up giving the audience a view of the  
back of the store, the lights in the street, and Kevin running off.

Now **the Camera** picks up Kevin trucking down the street. There  
are only a few cars, the stores are closed and Kevin is cautious  
about being seen by the two thieves. Then **the Camera** is in  
front of him. He sees something and stops. **The Camera** picks  
up Marv and Harry getting into a van. **The Camera** picks up  
Kevin as he realizes that he has to get close and quick before  
they drive away.

Kevin takes off at a sprint **. The Camera** picks him up running  
stealthily around behind the van. He checks both sides and sees  
a window open on Marv's side (the passenger side, which **the** **  
** **Camera** shows. He sneaks up along the side of the van being  
careful not to alert them to his presents.

 **The Camera** goes to the inside of the truck and picks up Marv  
and Harry from Marv's side.

 **Marv** **  
** _He laughs_ _  
_Gosh Harry that looked like one cool store. I almost hate  
ta mess it up.

 **The Camera** goes to the inside of the truck and picks up Marv and  
Harry from Marv's side. Harry agrees with Marv.

 **Harry**  
Marv, after tomorrow night you and I are going to take a long vacation  
complements of Computers And More.

 **Marv** **  
**A vacation, Harry, what a great idea. Where do ya wanna go? Hawaii,  
or maybe Colorado, or even the Grand Canyon!

 **Harry** **  
** _Looking displeased_ _  
_The Grand Canyon? Marv, I wanna go where we can sit out by  
the ocean and have cold drinks with those little umbrellas served to us  
by gorgeous dames.

 **Marv** **  
**Ooh, Harry that does sound nice.

 **Harry** **  
**Yeah… Hey ya know, Hawaii doesn't sound like such a bad idea  
either Marv. I think they got everything we're lookin for there.

 **Marv** **  
**Yeah, beaches, beautiful women, cold drinks by the ocean…

Suddenly Marv sees something in the side view mirror and stops  
talking mid sentence. Looks intently at Marv, while Marv looks  
more intently at the mirror.

 **Harry  
** What is it Marv, you see something?

 **Marv  
** I don't know, I thought I saw something move.

 **Harry  
** _Startled now  
_ Where?

 **Marv  
** By the side of the van.

Looks in his mirror. A car drives by. The lights show nothing.

 **Harry  
** See anything Marv?

 **Marv  
** _Still looking in the mirror  
_ Ah, no, I guess it was just the shadows or something.

 **Harry  
** Are you sure?

 **Marv|  
** I don't know maybe we'd better get going ha Harry?

 **Harry  
** _Still looking in his mirror  
_ Yeah, I guess we'd better. We'll be back tomorrow night though,  
right Marv?

 **Marv  
** _Looks at Harry and smiles  
_ Right Harry!

Harry starts the van. **The Camera** catches the  
outside of the van as it pulls away from the curb.  
The van drives off and then **the Camera** pans over  
to an oak tree. Kevin peaks out from behind it and  
smiles again.

 **Kevin  
** Tomorrow night ha? I'll be waiting for you guys.

 **The Camera** fades out on Kevin's face.

 **Next Day:**

 **Int: Kevin's bedroom – Morning**

 **The Camera** shows Kevin's house and then his  
bedroom. The alarm clock shows ten thirty. **Then  
the Camera** shows Kevin zonked out.

A knock comes to his door. He pops up out of a deep  
sleep. Another knock, Kevin turns his head slowly but  
doesn't answer. His attitude shows that he doesn't have  
to answer if he doesn't want to. Another knock.

She calls from the outside of the door and then she opens  
the door.

 **Mother  
** Kevin, are you going to get up some time today?

Kevin looks at her through squinted eyes and then  
turns and plops his head back down pulling the pillow  
over his head.

 **Mother  
** How late did you stay at the computer store last night? I never  
heard you come in?

 **Kevin  
** _Still lying almost face down into his pillow_ _  
_I don't know, I think I got home about…

He stops and pops up out of bed. His underwear is  
showing. He suddenly realizes that his mother can  
see him and covers himself.

 **Mother  
** You're my son Kevin, for Pete sakes.

 **Kevin  
** I know mom but it's too early in the morning for me to  
decide whether I can deal with that or not.

 **Mother  
** _She rolls her eyes  
_ Are you going to get up?

Contemplating something other than his mother's question.

 **Kevin  
** The store, I have to get back to the store.  
 _He looks around  
_ What time is it?

He looks at the clock.

 **Mother  
** I thought the store was closed today.

He has to think fast but he can't let her know what he's  
doing.

 **Kevin  
** Um, I, I have to go in for a little while to do some um, restocking  
of shelves. I told Mr. Patel I would do it, I need the hours.

 **Mother  
** _Looks at him funny but dismisses it  
_ Oh, well, don't spend the rest of your life there ok?

 **Kevin  
** _Still out of it  
_ Ok mom.

He starts to get up but realizes he's still in his underwear  
and sits back down waiting for his mother to leave the room.

 **Mother  
** _She rolls her eyes again  
_ Make sure you eat some breakfast before you leave, even  
if it's that chocolate stuff you like.

She smiles and closes the door behind her. He watches  
her leave then gets up and throws yesterdays clothes  
on. He goes to the bathroom, looks at the shower then  
shakes his head.

 **Kevin  
** I don't have time.

…He says while looking in the mirror. He wets his hair  
down and runs his fingers through it to give it some  
shape, and slaps some after-shave on his face.

He looks in the mirror and is just about to scream but  
decides not to since it really doesn't hurt anymore. He  
puts some deodorant on under his shirt and takes off  
down the stairs.

She's holding a plate of toast, which she had intended  
for herself.

 **Mother  
** Hey how about some breakfast before you leave?

He grabs the toast off of her plate and runs out the  
door before she can say anything.

 **Kevin  
** Thanks mom.

…He yells as he's running out, knowing full well the  
toast probably wasn't for him. **The Camera** pans  
back and shows Kevin running out the back door of  
their Evanston home and onto the store.

Now **the Camera** is inside the store. Like in the other  
movies Kevin begins preparing for battle. There is no  
dialog, just combat music and Kevin running around  
the store. He goes back to the back room of the store  
and starts breaking out the old commodore computers  
and setting them up on display shelves. He runs wires  
to each computer and hooks them up to a sound board  
and then plugs in a microphone.

Then he starts setting up remote control cars and wiring  
the remotes together so that one remote controls all. He  
sets up about fifty of them. Then moving from one part  
of the store to the front he begins doing the same thing  
to toy robots, about fifty of them.

Then he taps into the security Cameras in the corners of  
the store. **The Camera** shows the view of the security  
Camera from the security screen in Patel's office. Then  
he sets up robots that can punch and puts them behind  
all the old commodore computers that he's set up along  
with the screens and keyboards.

Then he tests one of them. He hits the remote control for  
one of the robots and the robot knocks the computer and  
all off the shelf and onto the floor. It smashes into pieces  
in slow motion. He then begins to tap into the stereo  
equipment around the store. The whole process takes  
hours and before he knows it, it's almost time for our  
thieves to arrive.

 **Ext: Alley behind Computers and More – Night – Cold  
– Snowy but not snowing**

 **The Camera** moves outside to the back of the store where  
Marv and Harry drive up in their van. **The Camera** pans  
down to Harry as he opens the door. Harry opens the  
door and steps out from the driver's side looking to see  
if the coast is clear. He runs by himself to the front of the  
store to look into the front window.

 **The Camera** show that the lights are all out except for  
the emergency light at the back of the store. Then **the  
Camera** shows him run around back to the van. He taps  
on Marv's window.

 **Marv  
** _Marv rolls down his window  
_ The coast clear Harry?

 **Harry  
** Yeah, common Marv.

Marv gets out of the van with something in his hand.  
It's a small electronic device. The two step up to the  
back door. Harry unscrews the front plate from the  
alarm keypad and Marv hooks the device to a couple  
of wires in the alarm panel.

 **Harry  
** You wanna do the honors Marv?

 **Marv  
** Wow Harry, can I?

 **Harry  
** Sure buddy, go head.

Marv pushes a button on the device. **The Camera**  
shows a digital read out running through codes.  
Pretty soon a beep sounds from the device and the  
device falls still.

 **Marv  
** That's it Harry, we're in. I've always wanted to say that.

Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls a lock picking  
kit out. He jimmies the lock in the door and pops it open.

 **Harry  
** You say dat every time we do dis.

Harry steps back and pulls the door open.

 **Harry Cont.  
** Your fortune awaits you Marv, after you.

Marv walks carefully into the back of the store.

 **Int: Computers and More – Retail area – Dark but  
light enough**

Harry follows behind checking one last time to see if  
anyone is around before entering. The two walk into  
the store and look around using flashlights. First they  
go over to the cash register and jimmy that open and  
take what little cash is in it. Then they look the place  
over.

 **Harry  
** I knew it Marv, this place is a gold mine!

 **Marv  
** Sure is Harry.

 **Harry  
** _Takes another look and then…  
_ C'mon, let's clean this place out and get out of here.

 **Marv  
** Ok Harry.

 **Int Ext: In and out of the back of the store**

The two start pulling items off of the shelves and start  
to haul them out to the van. **The Camera** shows  
them from their front sides walking out of the store to  
the van holding their booty.

 **Int: Inside in the retail area**

But behind them they don't notice the eyes of one of  
the little robots come to life in the dark. They put the  
first round of goods into the van.

 **Marv  
** Harry, I got a funny feeling about this.

 **Harry  
** Marv, you need a vacation. C'mon it's our last hit for  
awhile. Let's get this done and get out of here.

 **Marv  
** Ah, you're right Harry, let's go.

They quietly sneak back into the store to begin  
another round. As they get in farther Harry notices  
the eyes. He stops Marv bumps into him.

 **Marv** **Cont.  
** What is it Harry?

 **Harry  
** Marv, did you see those little lights before?

 **Marv  
** No.

They move a little closer.

 **Marv** **Cont.  
** _Sounding scared  
_ What is it Harry?

 **Harry  
** Be quiet Marv, I don't know.

They stop just short of it. Harry looks at it for a  
second waiting for his eyes to adjust. Then he  
runs up and grabs it. He's terrified but he struggles  
with it flailing it around and breaks something off  
of it.

He looks closely at it and turns his flashlight on it.  
Then he comes to his senses.

 **Harry** **Cont.  
** It's just a toy Marv. You afraid of a little toy Marv?

 **Marv  
** No!

 **Harry  
** Yeah you were Marv, yeah you were, you were afraid of this.

 **Marv  
** No I wasn't Harry, I knew it was a toy.

 **Harry  
** No you didn't Marv, you thought it was a big hairy monster  
or something didn't you?

Harry visibly switches the toy off.

 **Marv  
** I think you were afraid of it Harry, that's what I think!

 **Harry  
** Me afraid of a little toy robot Marv?

Then Harry does a double take. A look of terror grows  
on his face. **The Camera** shows Marv looking puzzled  
at Harry. Harry turns the face of the little toy for Marv  
to see.

 **Marv  
** Hey Harry, didn't you just switch that off?

 **Harry  
** I'm pretty sure I did.

Harry throws the toy down and smashes it with his foot.  
He backs away from it. As he's backing away, one by  
one little eyes begin to appear in the dark. Soon the  
room is filled with little electronic eyes.

 **Marv  
** Let's get out of her Harry.

 **Harry  
** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I think you're right Marv.

As they turn to leave the computers that Kevin has  
rigged on the shelves begin to turn on one by one.  
It must be set that Marv and Harry have to go through  
this isle to get out of the store.

Soon all of the computer screens in the isle are aglow.

 **Computer voice  
** WHO ARE YOU?

The booming voice demands. The picture on the  
computer screens flicker in unison with the computer  
voice. Marv screams and jumps into Harry's arms.

 **Computer voice** **Cont.  
** WHO ARE YOU? 

**Harry  
** _Daring to question  
_ Who are you?

 **Computer voice  
** Are you here to buy something?

 **Both Harry and** **Marv  
** No.

 **Computer voice  
** _The voice demands in a rage  
_ WHY NOT?

 **Harry  
** Ah, we couldn't find anything we liked so we'll just be  
going now.

Marv and Harry start to walk but the voice stops them

 **Computer voice  
** WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?

Marv screams again.

 **Harry  
** We was just leavin.

 **Computer voice  
** YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU BUY  
SOMETHING!

 **Harry  
** RUN MARV!

As they turn to run down the aisle they notice an army  
of remote control cars that have congregated in front  
of them. They stop and turn to run the other way. But  
now the little toy robots have congregated on the other  
side. Has to look creepy like in a scary ghost movie.

They're trapped. Harry tries to run down the aisle toward  
the cars and Marv follows but the computers on the shelves  
around them begin to pop off the shelves at them as they  
run, battering them and smashing on the floor around them.

Mouse's, keyboards, CPU's, and monitors jump off the  
shelves at them as they run along. They try to turn back  
but the clutter in the isle behind them trips them up and  
they fall landing atop of all the debris. They get up in pain  
and try to run again back towards the back door of the  
store but are caught in another gauntlet of computers.

Soon the two are on the floor again being pelted by flying  
debris. They get up and try once more for the end of the isle.  
They almost make it until something familiar happens. As  
they close on the end of the isle two computer monitors  
swing down from the rafters of the store and smash the  
two of them in their faces like the paint cans in the other  
movies.

The monitors knock them off their feet and onto their  
backs, down onto the clutter of plastic, glass, and parts  
on the floor. **The Camera** shows the two of them from  
above covered in dust and parts. They don't move for  
a second and **the Camera** picks up Marv's face while  
he's still on the floor.

 **Marv  
** Ow!

He shakes off his beating still looking beaten but now a  
little puzzled. He looks at Marv.

 **Harry  
** Marv?

 **Marv  
** _Still laying in a daze  
_ Yeah?

 **Harry  
** Is there something a little familiar about what just happened  
to us?

 **Marv  
** No.

Harry thumps Marv in the chest with his fist, as if Marv  
isn't in enough pain. Marv winces.

 **Harry  
** You numb scull, do paint cans ring a bell?

 **Marv|  
** No… Yeah! Harry, could it be?

 **Harry  
** Hey kid, that you?  
 _Harry calls into the faint light  
_ C'mon kid, we know it's you.

 **Marv  
** Yeah, c'mon kid. Come out so's we can rough ya  
up again.

Harry slaps Marv in the chest with the back of his hand.

 **Harry  
** Shut up Marv! This kid's eight years older now. Don't  
you remember what he did to us when he was eight?  
He's had eight years to perfect his sick little mind.  
I'm not going through that again.  
 _Harry calls out to Kevin  
_ That's it kid. We've had enough. Call the cops or  
let us go.

 **Computer voice  
** You guys give up, or do you want more?

Marv and Harry _Shield themselves_

 **Marv and Harry Cont.  
** No, no, we give up!

Nothing happens. There is a pause.

 **Computer voice  
** The cops are on their way.

Pause. Kevin comes out and shows himself.

 **Computer voice** **Cont.  
** So how ya doin fella's?

 **Marv  
** _As he begins to cry  
_ Are we going to jail again Harry?

 **Harry  
** I'm afraid so Marv. Unless you'd rather deal with  
him again.

 **Marv  
** I'd rather go to jail Harry.

 **Harry  
** I know Marv. I know.

Harry sees Kevin. Kevin is huge.

 **Harry  
** Kevin, what the hell happened to you? You get stung by a  
bee or something?

 **Kevin  
** Nah, just worked out a little in the past couple of years.

 **Marv  
** Kid, you look great.

 **Kevin  
** Thanks. So don't you guys want to see what else I had  
planned for you?

 **The Camera** shows Harry and Marv with a look of  
dread on their faces at the possibility that they might  
have to endure more.

 **Ext: Front of store – emergency vehicles all around  
– later – sunrise the next morning**

This scene begins while it's still dark. **The Camera** is  
outside the front of the store now and it moves to  
Bipen Patel and a police officer talking. Firemen and  
other police are milling around the crime scene.

 **Policeman  
** Well sir the place is a mess but noting seems to be missing.  
There are a bunch of computers lying on the floor all smashed  
though. And a couple of toy robots and cars but that's it.

 **Bipen  
** Computers, oh no!

Bipen runs into the store to where the mess is. He picks  
up a piece of one of the computers. **The Camera** shows  
the name on the computer. Commodore 2000. Bipen looks  
puzzled. Then he walks back to the stock room to where  
the computers were stored. **The Camera** shows all of the  
boxes empty and piled up.

 **Bipen** **Cont.  
** What the…  
 _He thinks for a moment  
_ Kevin, it has to be.  
 _The policeman follows Bipen out of the store. He looks  
around  
_Did you see a young man?

 **Policeman  
** Yes, as a matter of fact, he was here last night. He said  
he was the one who called us but we're not sure. He's in  
that squad car, he barely fit?

 **Bipen  
** _He runs toward the car  
_ Oh my god, Kevin… is he all right...?

 **Policeman  
** _As he's running behind Bipen  
_ Yes he's fine.

 **The Camera** shows Kevin in the back of the car,  
the car door is open. Kevin has a blanket wrapped  
around him. Some of his clothes are torn. His  
muscles bulge out of the torn clothing.

 **Bipen  
** _Frantically  
_ Kevin, are you alright?

 **Kevin  
** Yes sir, I'm fine. I'm sorry about the mess.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin that's all right I… You did all that?

 **Kevin  
** Yes sir, I'm sorry.

 **POLICEMAN  
** Son, did you somehow use those computers to  
keep those two from robbing the store?

 **Kevin  
** Yes sir.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin you could have been hurt…  
 _Changes the subject  
_ …What's with all the old computers smashed all over  
the place?

 **Kevin  
** _Sort of laughs  
_ It's a long story Mr. Patel.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin you may have just saved me a fortune in stolen  
goods.

 **Policeman  
** What about all those broken computers?

 **Bipen  
** _Still looking at Kevin in amazement, answers the  
officer  
_They were useless. I told Kevin to get rid of them.  
He must have used them to stop the robbers. I don't  
believe it.

 **Kevin  
** Those guys are pretty dumb. I'd find it hard to  
believe that they had enough know-how to have  
gotten past your security system.

 **Policeman  
** You sound like you know these guys.

Kevin ignores the question.

 **Bipen  
** What were you doing in the store on a Sunday Night?

 **Kevin  
** Beta checking computer games again.

 **Bipen  
** You've got to get a life Kevin.

 **The Camera cuts**

 **Int: McAllister family kitchen**

Now the scene picks up at Kevin's dinner table with the  
whole family around.

 **Father  
** So you used the old computers and the robots to somehow  
freak these guys out and stop them from robbing the store?

 **Kevin  
** Yep.

 **Buzz  
** Right.

 **Father  
** Quiet Buzz. I believe you son. What are you some kind of a  
master mind or something?

 **Kevin  
** _Pauses to decide how to answer the question  
_ Mr. Egan says I just know how to make weapons of mass  
destruction out of ordinary house hold items.

They all laugh.

 **Int: That night – Kevin's bedroom - dark**

The scene is now up in Kevin's bedroom. The Camera  
shows Kevin at his desk playing a computer game. A  
knock comes to his door.

 **Kevin  
** _Kevin yells over his shoulder trying not to distract  
himself  
_It's open!

 **Father  
** _Sits down on the bed behind Kevin's desk chair  
_ Hey buddy. Looks interesting, what is it?

 **Kevin  
** Ghouloids.

 **Father  
** Ghouloids, good Heavens what the heck is a  
Ghouloid?

 **Kevin  
** _Still playing  
_ They're ghouls but they're androids. They spatter when  
you shoot them.

 **Father  
** Gee, that's great Kevin.  
 _In a cynical tone. He watches for awhile and then broaches  
another subject  
_Kevin, have you thought about college at all?

 **Kevin  
** Some.

 **Father  
** Some meaning what?

 **Kevin  
** Some meaning some.

 **Father  
** _Exasperated  
_ Kevin, stop playing and tell me what you're planning on  
doing about it.

 **Kevin  
** _Hits pause on the keyboard and turns around  
_ Sorry dad, What were you saying?

 **Father  
** _Exasperated  
_ I was asking you what you're going to do about  
college.

 **Kevin  
** Well, I've been thinking that since things are going so well  
at the store that maybe I'd just go to a community college and just  
get my degree there.

 **Father  
** _Laughs a frustrated laugh  
_ Excuse me? I'm not going to pay for community college.  
You can pay for that yourself pal.

 **Kevin  
** But dad, things are going good at the store, I might even be  
promoted to manager soon.

 **Father  
** Kevin I… I guess I should have talked to you more  
about this but you can't make a living at that store,  
even as a manager you really aren't going to make  
much money. How are you going to buy a home or  
support a family?

 **Kevin  
** _Kevin pauses as to insinuate that he had never even considered  
all that  
_Buy a home… a fam…?

 **Father  
** Yeah, buddy, and you can't stay here forever.

 **Kevin  
** I can't?

 **Father  
** No.

 **Kevin  
** Why not?

 **Father  
** What?

 **Kevin  
** Why can't I stay here?

 **Father  
** You're kidding right?

 **Kevin  
** Well, no, I mean, well yes, I guess I never really thought  
about all that. I guess in the back of my mind I figured  
I'd venture out on my own someday but, I guess  
it didn't occur to me that that time had come.

 **Father  
** Well it hasn't yet but it's not too far off. Kevin, how many  
people do you know that stay home for the rest of  
their lives?

 **Kevin  
** How far off?

 **Father  
** Well you're not planning on coming home after you graduate  
from Perdue are you?

 **Kevin  
** I never…

 **Father  
** _Changes his tone a little  
_ You can't come back here after college buddy. Your  
mother and I will want to be alone. Once you're  
out of the house we might not even stay here.

What will we need a big place like this for? Come on  
Kevin, everyone knows that's just how things go. That's  
just life.

 **Kevin  
** Oh.

 **Father  
** _Frustrated  
_ Look Kevin, this is ridiculous, the paperwork to apply  
at Perdue is down on the kitchen desk. Fill it out. You're  
going to Perdue next fall or you can move out, get  
your own apartment, and pay for lousy community college  
yourself. Get it?

 **Kevin  
** _Starts to get frustrated  
_ I don't understand why Perdue is so important?

 **Father  
** _No he's starting to get really angry  
_ Because we don't want you living here forever! I don't  
care if you go to Perdue or not. It was my Alma madder,  
that's all Kevin, you don't want to stay here forever,  
trust me. Sooner or later you're going to want to be in a place  
of your own.

 **Kevin  
** _Jumps up  
_ Fine, maybe I'll just leave now and save you the  
trouble of having to take care of me until fall!

 **Father  
** _Jumps up also  
_ If that's the way you want it.

Kevin grabs his coat, runs past his father and out  
of the room. **The Camera** follows him down the  
stairs, passed his mother who tries to get his  
attention and out the front door. On his way out  
to the driveway he trips over the jockey statue  
and knocks it over.

At first he tries to stand it back up but it falls over  
again. He finally just leaves it and runs off. **The  
Camera** pans back catching Kevin running off and  
down the street. Now **the Camera** is back in the  
house. it picks up Kevin's father coming down the  
stairs. Kevin's mother meets him at the bottom  
of the steps.

 **Mother  
** What was with Kevin?

 **Father  
** We had a man to man, only he's decided that he doesn't  
want to be a man. I guess.

 **Mother  
** What does that mean?

 **Father  
** I asked him what he was going to do about Perdue.

 **Mother  
** And.

 **Father  
** And, and he wants to go to a community college and keep  
working at that stupid store.

 **Mother  
** Well, he can't work there forever, that' no kind of life.

 **Father  
** That's what I said.

 **Mother  
** So why is he so mad?

 **Father  
** I told him that if he didn't go to Perdue…

 **Mother  
** Yeah?

 **Father  
** …I told him he could pay for his own apartment and apply for  
community college himself.

 **Mother  
** In other words you told him to get out?

 **Father  
** No I didn't tell him to get out. Well, I didn't mean for it  
to sound that way.

 **The Camera** looks at Kevin's mother as she gives his  
father the look.

 **Ext: Kevin running around Evanston**

 **The Camera** follows Kevin all night until dawn.

 **Montage:**

Kevin wanders around town at night.

 **End montage:**

Kevin is doing some hard thinking as he wanders. He finally  
arrives at the store to start his workday. Now we're inside  
Computers And More again. It's later that morning. Kevin  
is tired and doesn't seem to be focusing on his work. The  
customer is getting frustrated. Bipen approaches him.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin, what are you doing?'

 **Kevin  
** _Yawns  
_ Oh, sorry Mr. Patel. I was up all night last night.

 **Bipen  
** Not beta checking games again?

 **Kevin  
** No, I was? I was with a friend.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin, I'm glad to hear you're getting out a little. But you  
do need to sleep sometime.

 **Kevin  
** I know sir, I'm sorry.  
 _He pauses  
_ The truth is I was up walking around all night.

 **Bipen  
** Walking ar… Why?

 **Kevin  
** My dad and I had an argument.

 **Bipen  
** Well, it's not like he through you out or something?  
Is it?

Kevin smiles in affirmation.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin, it's none of my business, but what were you  
arguing about?

 **Kevin  
** He wants me to go to Perdue in the fall.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin that's great!

 **Kevin  
** I thought that would bother you. I don't really  
want to go.

 **Bipen  
** Why not, that's the opportunity of a life time. Why  
would you pass that up? You graduate from  
there, you can write your own ticket.

 **Kevin  
** I like how things are now. I like working here… I…

They sit.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin, I cannot tell you how much I would like to have  
you just stay and work here but you have to move on.  
You will want a family someday, a home, a real  
job. Kevin you can't do any of those things if you stay  
working here.

I can't afford to pay you anymore. I can't even give myself  
a raise. Oh Kevin, you have great skill, you have a gift.  
Go to Perdue, let them hone those skills and you will be able to do  
anything you want.

 **Kevin  
** I don't know, I guess I'm just scared. I'm not ready  
for all that.

 **Bipen  
** You, scared?

 **Kevin  
** Sure, I mean out on my own, a family, I just don't know if I  
can handle that.

 **Bipen  
** You're afraid of being out on your own, you're kidding  
me right?

 **Kevin  
** Well, no. Those times I was on my own I still had certain  
securities. I just never really gave it much thought. And  
when my dad started talking about it last night it hit  
me like a brick! Make my own living, a family, a house?

I just never thought about all those things. I guess I  
just thought those kinds of things would happen in their  
own time.

 **Bipen  
** No Kevin, things change. Sometimes in big ways. Their own  
time is now.

 **Kevin  
** I guess so.

Bipen stands up, takes a step back, and looks at  
Kevin who is still looking at the ground.

 **Bipen  
** Kevin, go home. You're no good to me if you're too  
tired. Get some rest and we'll talk again tomorrow.

 **Kevin  
** I can't go home, remember?

 **Bipen  
** Did your father actually say you were out? Or did you  
just leave?

 **Kevin  
** He didn't actually throw me out, no.

 **Bipen  
** I think I know your dad pretty well. You go home and  
apologize. He will understand. Tell him that you and  
I are talking about things if you want. If he sees that  
you're seriously thinking about it, I'm sure he'll  
let up.

 **Kevin  
** _Yawns again  
_ Ok Mr. Patel. Thanks.

 **Bipen  
** See you tomorrow Kevin.

Kevin gets his coat on and heads out of the store.  
 **The Camera** picks him up walking down the  
streets of downtown Evanston. He passes store  
by store, not ready to go home yet.

Still pondering his situation. As he is walking  
he passes a recruiting station. The sign on the  
window say's _: Are You Looking For A Way To  
Get Out Of The House?_ _See other parts of the  
world; get to know people from all over the  
country? Improve your skills? See and do  
things that no one else will get to see and do?_

Kevin checks to see if the door is open. It is.  
He walks in.

 **Int: Next Day - kitchen**

It's morning. Everyone is gone. **The Camera** now  
shows Kevin coming down the stairs. His mother  
meets him at the bottom.

 **Mother  
** Kevin, you look pretty bad, you want some breakfast?

 **Kevin  
** _Kevin follows his mother into the kitchen  
_ Sure.

 **Mother  
** _She talks while she prepares some food  
_ You know your father felt really bad about what happened  
last night. He was really worried about you.  
 _Kevin doesn't reply but he's listening  
_ You really should call when you're going to be out  
all night. We'd like to at least know that you're all right.

 **Kevin  
** Sorry.

 **Mother  
** What's wrong honey.

 **Kevin  
** I'm kind of nervous.

 **Mother  
** Now don't worry, your father isn't going to yell at you  
again.

 **Kevin  
** It's not that.

 **Mother  
** Well what is it, you can talk to me?

 **Kevin  
** Are you sure?

 **Mother  
** Of course honey, anything?

 **Kevin  
** Promise?

 **Mother  
** Kripes Kevin, what'd ya do murder someone?

 **Kevin  
** _He laughs a tired laugh  
_ No.

 **Mother  
** You got someone pregnant!

 **Kevin  
** You're kidding right?

 **Mother  
** Just kiddin, I know that's not possible. Sometimes  
I wonder about you kid.

 **Kevin  
** I don't know, I just don't think I can tell you.

 **Mother  
** I just can't imagine. Kevin you're not… well, like… you  
like girls don't you?

 **Kevin  
** Mom!

 **Mother  
** You just sound so serious. It can't be that bad  
can it?

 **Kevin  
** Well…

 **Mother  
** Kevin, what is it?

 **Kevin  
** Mom, I have to know that you're not going to freak on me.

 **Mother**

I think I've covered about all the things that would  
really freak me out so…

 **Kevin  
** Ok, well I… I…

 **Mother  
** Oh for Pete sakes Kevin, spit it out!

 **Kevin  
** _He looks up at his mother for a second  
_ I joined the Army.

 **Fade out:**

 **Int: Basic Training ceremony hall - Day**

 **The Camera** fades in from the back of the room where  
the Basic Training graduation ceremony is being held.

 **Master of ceremonies  
** …Gentlemen, I would like to wish you good luck and  
God Speed in your missions where ever they may  
take you. You are all now officially Soldiers of The  
United States Army!

 **All  
** _Cries of sheer joy  
_ Yheeeeeeee!

Hats fly up in the air.

 **The Camera** fades and cuts to outside the building  
where everyone is milling around talking or greeting  
loved ones.

 **Int: C-130 cargo bay – night – dark accept a  
few lights from electrical equipment – Kevin is  
on a mission**

 **The Camera** picks up inside of a C-130 at night, the  
lights inside the aircraft are a dim red. The cargo  
door at the back of the aircraft is open, the wind is  
blowing fiercely and the noise is so loud that it drowns  
out normal vocal banter. Kevin and the other  
inhabitants of the aircraft are using headsets to  
communicate.

They're dressed in highly technical battle uniforms,  
with night vision, high tech communications devices  
and other battle necessities, all in black. The noise  
is such that he still has to yell into his headset.

 **Kevin  
** So when can you tell me where we're going?

 **Major Harford  
** _Yelling himself as he puts his hand to the earpiece  
_ Now… We almost over Bagdad.

 **Kevin  
** IRAC?

 **Major Harford  
** Yeah! We're going to drop you just outside the  
city limits. You're going to go in from the east,  
find your way to the Iraqi Consulate Chambers and  
find out what the Iraqi's are up to.

We need intelligence on the Chinese to find out if  
they're working with the Iraqi government and what  
they're doing. If you don't find anything then they're  
probably not doing anything but Intel says otherwise.

Supposedly the Iraqi's have someone at the top. He's  
the guy we need to find. Get his plans and turn  
them over to Intel. And capture this guy if possible.

 **Kevin  
** That's insane, no one could get into a place like  
that. It's suicide! Now I see why they wouldn't  
tell me much when I opted for this job.

 **Major Harford  
** That's our job my friend. We don't want the Iraqi's  
to know you're in country so we're dropping  
you in. This is one of the easier jobs.

When you hear about all the goodies that the  
government finds out about other countries,  
how do you think they find out? We get the  
dirty work! You don't think the CIA gets their hands  
dirty do you?

 **Kevin  
** How many people come back from missions like  
this?

 **Major Harford  
** About eighty percent! You won't be completely alone.  
The rest of us will be outside creating a diversion.  
Call if you're in trouble, we'll try to get to you.

 **Kevin  
** O great! So what's next is this where I ask you  
what the diversion is and you say, I'll know when  
it happens.

 **Major Harford  
** Hey, that's protocol! Don't worry, you'll hear it. It'll start  
with a big bang!

 **Kevin  
** That's kind of what I figured.

 **Major Harford  
** I need to get to that radio behind you if… you… can…  
can… you scoot past me?

 **Kevin  
** …Sure…

As Kevin moves to the side of the aircraft he gets  
too close to the ramp at the back of the plane.  
Major Harford has his chute on and as he turns  
to get at the radio equipment his chute pack  
knocks Kevin off balance and he rolls down  
the ramp and out the door.

Kevin has his chute on but they're not close  
enough to the drop zone. Kevin is still in radio  
contact for a moment but his headset is cutting  
out quickly.

 **Major Harford  
** McAllister what the… can you still hear me?

 **Ext: Kevin falling - night**

 **Kevin  
** Barely.

 **Major Harford O.C.  
** Do you have your chute on?

 **Kevin  
** Yes, I'll deploy when I'm closer to the ground so  
radar misses me. Don't come after me, carry on  
with the mission, I'll find you.

 **Major Harford O.C.  
** How?

 **Kevin  
** Protocol!

 **Int: C-130**

The headsets fade into static.

 **Major Harford  
** _Gets on the radio to headquarters|  
_ Hq, hq, this is Dark Bat do you read?… We've a  
man down… yes he… well he fell out of the plane…  
yes that's right he fell out!

What… no, he said to carry on with the mission…  
I don't know… but we're not aborting, not yet! No we're  
not aborting, give us a couple days, we'll keep  
you informed! Yes… no… yes… roger out here!

Major Harford looks at the other guys in the plane.

 **Fellow troop 1  
** What now sir?

 **Major Harford  
** You heard the man, we continue the mission!

 **Fellow troop 2  
** The guy's a greenhorn sir, he won't know what to do will he?

 **Major Harford  
** I hear this guy's got some special qualifications, let's just wait  
and see?

They all give the Major the high sign in agreement.

 **Ext: Kevin falling**

 **The Camera** cuts to Kevin as he's about to open his chute.

Although it's difficult to see in the dark the Camera  
picks up over the top of Kevin as he's falling. He hasn't  
deployed his chute yet.

 **Kevin  
** _To himself  
_ Ok God, you and I haven't talked much but I think  
I'm going to need a little help getting out of  
this one. I need you to tell me when to deploy my  
chute.

If I deploy within radar range you need to hide  
me. And I'd like to live through this if you don't mind.  
Kevin pauses for a second checking his wrist  
altimeter. He's still talking to himself. A small  
light illuminates the face of his altimeter watch.

 **Kevin** **Cont.  
** Ok Kevin, it's about time, pull the cord. You  
can decide what to do when you hit the  
ground. And try to land on your feet this time!

The ground is invisible except for some sparse, dim  
lights and it's very hard to determine how close it is.  
Kevin pulls the cord to open his chute. He clicks on a  
small flash light and aims it at the ground. It doesn't  
help he clicks it off. His chute has slowed his decent  
but it's still hard to tell where the ground is.

Finally he can see the horizon. He slows his decent  
and aims for a light on the ground. Before long he  
realizes it light from a fire but it's too late to direct  
himself away.

 **POV:**

 **The Camera** switches from Kevin's point of view  
to Desert men sitting around the fire. Not much is  
going on as they are settling in for the night when  
Kevin drops out of the sky. Almost landing in the fire  
itself he hits the ground with his usual lack of finesse  
like a sack of potatoes.

 **Ext: Kevin lands – Arab camp fire**

It's almost as if the Iraqi men have seen this before  
as they are somewhat unimpressed by the fact that  
an American soldier in full gear has just landed in the  
middle of their camp.

But when Kevin hits the ground **the Camera** cuts  
to a couple of the men flinching at how hard Kevin  
has hit the ground and then it **cuts** back to Kevin  
laying on the ground. He's hurting from the landing  
and lays there for a couple of seconds to catch his breath.  
 **The Camera** slowly moves over to him until it's directly  
over him. As he tries to get up several guns and swords  
come into view and they're all pointing at Kevin.

 **Kevin  
** _The Camera is still on Kevin  
_ What's up Fella's?

They grab Kevin by his uniform as he protests  
announcing that he is an American soldier but  
they're not interested.

 **Int: Airport boarding gate**

The scene opens with our two robbers, Harry  
and Marv. They've somehow escaped and have  
found their way to an airport and are about to  
board a plane for Hawaii.

 **Harry  
** Well Marv, it looks like we're home free. All we  
have to do is get on this plane and we're out of  
here.

 **Mar  
** Gee I don't know Harry, they're gonna be  
looking for us and Hawaii is still the  
United States, they could catch us  
there too.

 **Harry  
** With these fake names we got we'll  
be out of contact for awhile. They would  
never think of looking for us in Hawaii.  
At least not for a while. I'm going  
to get as much out of this trip as I can.

The plane starts boarding. Marv and Harry  
look at each other with excitement as they  
pick up their suit cases and walk on.

 **Int: On the plane**

 **The Camera** now picks up inside the plane as  
they're sitting down. **Then it switches** to two  
Arabic looking men who look as if they're  
conspiring but no one notices.

 **The Camera** shows the flight attendant closing  
the main door to the aircraft. **Our two characters**  
breathe a sigh of relief. **The Camera** cuts to our  
two Arab men, then back to Marv and Harry who  
are waiting for the plane to go. Neither the hijackers  
or Marv and Harry are aware of each other.

 **The Camera** shows out the window as the plane  
begins to move backwards. Harry and Marv  
give each other a high five.

 **Ext: Plane taking off – day – partly cloudy**

 **The Camera** now shows the plane taking off. They're  
on their way.

 **Int: Inside plane**

 **Marv  
** _Totally excited  
_ We did it Harry, we did it!

 **Harry  
** I told ya Marv, you need to learn to trust me more.

 **Marv  
** You're right Harry, I should trust you more.

 **Harry  
** Yeah Marv you should.

The two sit back to relax during the flight. Minutes  
pass and **the Flight attendant** has handed out  
drinks. **The two Arab men** get up from their seats.  
One heads towards the bathroom at the back of the  
plane, the other heads forward.

 **The Camera** cuts to Harry. He's about to take a drink  
when the Arab man headed toward the front of the plane  
bumps Harry's elbow causing him to spill his drink all over.

 **Harry  
** _Yells at him  
_ Hey ya moron I'm sitten here!

The man turns and looks at Harry but continues  
toward the front of the plane. Harry's yelling  
prompts a flight attendant to look up. She sees  
the man walking through the aisle.

 **The Camera** shows her looking up at the _fasten your  
seat-belt_ sign and then at him. She walks over to  
him and stops him in the isle.

 **Flight attendant  
** Excuse me sir, you need to sit down until  
they turn off the Fasten Your Seat belts sign.  
 _The man ignores her at first and tries to walk past her  
_ I'm sorry sir but you really need to…

Suddenly the man grabs her, pulls her in  
front of himself, pulls a gun and points it  
at her head.

 **Front Hijacker  
** Everyone Remain calm!  
Women scream, everyone reacts. Panic breaks  
out as people begin to move around trying to get away  
from the Hijacker

The man doesn't know what to do, he's  
looking around and begins yelling for everyone  
to sit down and remain calm but no one does.

The other Hijacker comes up from the back of the  
plane to see what's going on. He fires his gun into  
the ceiling of the plane. Everyone freezes and  
becomes completely silent.

 **Back Hijacker  
** Everyone sit down!

He yells! Everyone quickly and quietly moves back to  
their seats.

 **Front Hijacker  
** Achmed, come here.

Back Hijacker carefully goes over to Front Hijacker.  
Front Hijacker speaks in Arabic.

Front Hijacker cont.  
In Iraqi (Are you crazy, you don't shoot into the plane  
you will kill us all.  
 _ **Then he turns his attention away to the people  
for a second**_ _  
_We are prepared to die for our county so it won't do  
any good to play hero!  
 _ **Now his attention is back on Back Hijacker**_ _  
_In Iraqi (Look all I want to do is get home in  
one peace. I've got to mow my lawn before  
it's too high, my wife is panning for guests  
so I have to help her clean the house,  
and I have to take my dog to the vet!

Don't shoot the plane and if you can help it,  
don't shoot anybody. Let's just highjack this  
pig and get home!

 **Back Hijacker  
** In Iraqi (Ok).

 **Front Hijacker  
** _Yelling  
_ We're commandeering this plane to fly to Iraq!  
Remain calm and everyone will be ok.

 **The Camera** cuts to Marv and Harry. Harry  
has his forehead resting in the palm of his  
hands and Marv is crying.

 **Ext: Arab camp – morning – hot - sunny**

It's early morning, the sun is shining. **The Camera**  
now picks up at the camp where Kevin has been  
taken captive by the dessert dwelling Iraqi men.

 **Int: Inside tent**

Kevin is tied up, gagged, disarmed, and is sitting in  
a corner.

He's struggling a little. Then **the Camera** shows  
his hands behind him. They're tied tightly but he  
manages to wriggle a small knife from the sleeve  
of his uniform. He cuts the ropes that hold his hands  
and frees himself.

 **POV:**

There's no one else around. He quietly peaks his  
head out of the tent. **The Camera** shows a couple  
of perimeter guards but off in the distance. He looks  
back inside the tent but there is only an old table  
and chair.

 **Ext: Outside the tent – dusky – hot - clear**

He tucks the small knife back in his sleeve and  
quietly moves to the last tent in the half moon  
circle of tents. He looks at how the tents are staked  
down. Then he looks around the camp. There is a  
corral of camels just a few feet away and several  
long bundles of rope hanging over the corral gate.

He quietly, in a low profile, gets the bundles of  
rope and goes to work.

 **Montage:**

He begins tying the rope around each corner of the  
tents. He takes his small knife and saws through  
the ropes that are held down by stakes leaving only  
a strand of rope to hold the tents in place. One by  
one as he's tying them he carefully slips rope  
under the tents.

 **End montage:**

Finally he has half of the tents rigged in the camp.  
He moves out to the corral and ties the other ends  
of the rope to a bunch of the camels and moves  
them outside the corral.

 **Montage:**

Then he goes back and rigs the remaining tents in the  
camp. Those tents are tied off to the remaining camels  
in the coral. Lastly he loosens the ropes that contain  
the still corralled camels.

 **End montage:**

Then he lines himself up in-between the corralled  
camels and the camels outside the corral with a  
whip in his right hand and the ropes that corral  
the camels in the other.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Speaking to himself**_ _  
_Take this ya jerks.

Just as he's about to crack the whip a couple of the  
men in the camp come out of their tents. It takes a  
moment but they soon discover Kevin by the camel  
corral. They begin to yell and charge toward him so  
he raises the whip. All the men come to a halt.

Suddenly a shot rings out from one of the perimeter  
guards and the whip is blown from Kevin's hand. But  
the shot frightens all the camels. The ones that are  
still corralled are jumping around but the ones that  
are not, take off at a sprint into the dessert pulling  
all of the tents that were tied to them with. Each  
tent scoops up the men inside and like dirty laundry  
they are dragged out into the dessert behind the  
camels

Kevin quickly picks up the whip and the ropes holding  
the corralled camels in. The men in the camp see that  
there are ropes tied to their tents also. He raises the  
whip in the air threatening to scare off the remaining  
camels.

The men hold their positions and one man signals  
the perimeter guards not to shoot.

 **Camp leader  
** _ **In broken English**_ _  
_What do you want?

 **Kevin  
** I want my equipment, my rifle and gear!

 **Camp leader  
** We cannot give you your equipment.

He looks around and then realizes something and  
he smiles and looks toward the ground.

 **Kevin  
** Oh yeah, well why not?

The camp leader makes a sweeping motion with  
his hand to indicate that Kevin's gear went off into  
the desert with the first round of tents. Kevin  
realizes that even if they're lying he really doesn't  
have much choice. He cracks the whip swatting  
one of the camels still corralled on the rear. All the  
camels panic and charge off into the dessert.

The men in the camp are jumping around but  
none are in their tents anymore. As the tents  
pass Kevin jumps on one riding it out to the  
dessert. Some of the men in the camp shoot  
at him but they miss. **The Camera** shows  
Kevin riding on the tent like a magic carpet  
being pulled off by the camels.

 **The Camera** then shows him on the tent  
getting knocked around but he hangs on  
and waits for the camels to stop running.

 **Ext: Dessert – day – sunny - hot**

Time has passed. It's later in the morning. **The  
Camera** now shows the camels standing around.  
One licks Kevin's face. He gets grossed out by  
the camel licking him but comes to in the  
glaring heat and sun, which blinds him for  
a moment. He gets up and notices several of  
the tents lying around. He begins to look for  
his gear.

Just as he finds it a shot rings out and a bullet  
splashes the sand next to him. He looks up to  
see men on camels and on foot coming at him  
from over the rise. He throws the gear over his  
back, No rifle though. He hops on one of the  
camels and the camel takes off. Only it takes off  
in the direction of the charging men.

They keep shooting at him but they miss. Kevin's  
camel is running so fast that it passes between the  
men, Kevin still on its back, and charges off into  
the dessert. The men realize that Kevin has no  
idea how to ride a camel and laugh hysterically  
as he disappears over a sand dune. They just let  
him go.

 **Int: McAllister living room**

 **The Camera** shows Kevin's folks in their living room.  
His father is reading the paper. Mrs. McAllister is  
reading a book. Buzz runs in and up the stairs but  
pays no attention to his parents.

The phone rings. The father lowers his reading  
glasses to see if his wife is going to answer it. She  
ignores him. Frustrated he gets up to answer it.

 **Father  
** …Yes this is… yes I'm Kevin's dad… I was  
unaware of that… oh no! No… yes… yes… oh  
know that's terrible!

 **Mother  
** _ **She over hears the phone call and gets up**_ _  
_Honey, what is it, what's wrong with Kevin?

 **Father  
** …just a minute please.  
 _ **He puts his hand over the receiver**_ _  
_Kevin fell from an aircraft during a night mission!

 **Mother  
** Oh my god! Is he all right.

 **Father  
** …just a minute.  
 _ **Hand over the phone again**_ _  
_They think so, he had his parachute on when he  
fell. They were in radio contact for a few moments until he  
was out of range.

 **Mother  
** _ **She grabs the phone from her husband**_ _  
_Where the hell is my son? What kind of an opera…

 **Father  
** _ **He grabs the phone back from her**_ _  
_Honey, that's not going to help. I'm sorry, she's  
just upset… What's that… Oh thanks for understanding.  
What can we do?

Ok… yes… that will be difficult but we'll try… ok…  
yes… ok… we will… ok… thank you sir… we will…  
ok thank you… goodbye.

 **Mother  
** Oh god honey, what did they say?

 **Father  
** They said that Kevin told them to continue the  
mission. His commanding officer confirmed it. They  
are assuming that he's ok but they haven't heard from  
him yet.

 **Mother  
** _ **She gets all serious**_ _  
_Well what the hell does that mean?

 **Father  
** I don't know, get everyone together and pack, I'm  
going to call Uncle Frank, we're all going to the  
Pentagon!

 **Mother  
** Why Frank?

 **Father  
** If there's one thing Frank knows it's the military.  
We may need him.

She makes a gesture with her face that indicates  
that he might be right about Frank.

 **Ext: Dessert – full moon – Kevin on the camel**

It's nighttime, the moon is full. **The Camera** shows  
Kevin out in the distance from just outside an Iraqi  
desert city. He's still on the camel but as he  
approach's it becomes apparent that he is not  
conscious. Thirst, hunger, daytime heat, running  
from the enemy, and lack of sleep have taken  
their toll.

The camel has brought him there itself. As it wanders  
into the city some people see it. A man and his sons  
and daughter who live at the edge of the city greet  
the camel. Kevin is slumped over.

 **(During captions, give the audience time to read them)**

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (What is this)?

 **Natique** (Kevin's eventual girl friend)  
In Iraqi (What is it father?)

 **Benjadene  
** _ **He stops the camel and looks Kevin over**_ _  
_In Iraqi (My God, it's another American Soldier

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (Is he sleeping?)

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Just as she asks he pulls Kevin down from the Camel**_ _  
_In Iraqi (No he's dehydrated. He must have  
been traveling long, help me get him into  
the house. If the Nationals find him they'll  
kill him

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (If the Nationals find us with him they'll kill us

 **Benjadene  
** _They carry him into their house, the father is still talking  
_ In Iraqi (He's American Natique, we need them. They're  
the only ones who can free us from this tyranny.  
We need to revive him and ask him to help us

 **Int: Inside Benjadines home**

They put him in a bed. The father pulls Kevin's gear  
and boots off. He's looking at some of the equipment  
as he removes it. Kevin doesn't wake. They cover  
him up.

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (He is one man father, and not much  
of one from what I can tell. How is he going to  
help us?)

Benjadene looks at Kevin's huge muscles and looks  
at his daughter like she's crazy.

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Still fussing over Kevin**_ _  
_In Iraqi (He's not but if we show him what's  
going on here and get him home maybe  
he can tell his superiors about what has  
happened here

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (You have great hope in the American's  
but they are the ones who caused all this  
and when they were finished with Kuwait  
they just left with no intention of returning

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (Hope is the key word Natique.  
But as I look at this man I see our hope.  
Something in my heart tells me he can  
help us  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ In Iraqi (But we must help him first. Get some  
foods ready in case he wakes up. Food, water  
and hot compresses

The girl does what her father says and **the Camera**  
fades as they begin nursing Kevin back to health.

 **Int: Benjadines home - morning**

 **The Camera** shows a topical view of Kevin's  
face as he begins to wake up. A few fly's scurry  
about the place, a few of which land on Kevin's  
face, it's hot, Kevin is sweating. He begins to  
look about the place. His lips are parched and  
dry as he tries to lick some spit on them.

He looks around some more and sees what he  
thinks might be water and begins to roll himself  
in that direction still too weak to walk. The container  
has water in it but Kevin is so weak that he spills it.

 **Natique  
** _ **She hears him and runs in**_ _  
_In Iraqi (No, no, no, you must not try this  
on your own, you are too weak

Hears her voice but can't see her yet because he's  
face down on the floor.

 **Kevin  
** What language… I'm sorry I don't understand…

As she's helping him back on the bed he finally sees  
her face. She's beautiful. Fair skinned no makeup and  
a perfect face. Kevin is totally taken in by her beauty.  
She's probably his age or a little younger, and absolutely  
dreamy.

Their eye's meet and she looks at him but tries not to  
give the wrong idea to the foreigner, so she quickly  
looks away and continues to help him back into the bed.

 **Kevin** **Cont.  
** Who are you?

Kevin asks but he isn't sure she understands him  
as he's trying to communicate.

 **Kevin** **Cont.  
** I'm Kevin, Kevin.

He says pointing to his chest. She realizes what  
he's saying but plays hard to get. She ignores him  
covers him up, and walks to the other side of the  
room for more water. She comes back with the  
canister, holds his head up and helps him drink.

He's still enamored with her until the water hits  
his lips. The water throws him off his concentration  
and he begins to drink desperately. She tries to slow  
him down but he's determined.

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (No, no, you must not drink so  
quickly, you'll hurt yourself)

But Kevin isn't listening. Then he wrenches up and  
grabs his gut. He's drank too much too fast. A man's  
voice comes into range. It's broken English.

 **BENJADENE  
** You must not drink so fast. Your stomach is not  
ready for it. Your stomach has no water in  
it. Do as the girl tells you and you'll be ok. She's  
very good at this.

 **Kevin  
** You speak English.

 **BENJADENE  
** A little.

 **Kevin  
** Where am I?

 **BENJADENE  
** Saheil, we are a small city outside of Baghdad. Where  
are you from?

 **Kevin  
** _ **Thinks for a moment**_ _  
_I'm sorry, I really shouldn't tell you that. Not right  
away anyway.

 **BENJADENE  
** Suite yourself.

 **Kevin  
** I'm sorry, my name is Kevin, yours?

 **BENJADENE  
** I am Benjadene. This is my daughter Natique.  
My son's Ishmael and Rhah are supporting us in the  
market place right now.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Noticing his daughter again. He looks at her with  
suave eyes  
**_We've met. Natique, thank you.

Natique Quietly to her father

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (He is a man and a pig and an American man  
which makes him even more of a male pig.)

She bows her head, says something in Iraqi to her father  
and leaves the room.

 **Benjadene  
** Please forgive my daughter. She thinks all men are pigs,  
I and her brothers are also pigs. How are you  
feeling Kevin?

 **Kevin  
** Tired, hungry and thirsty at the moment. Thank  
you for taking me in. How did you find me?

 **Benjadene  
** _ **He says humorously**_ _  
_On a Camel!

 **Kevin  
** _ **Laugh's a little past his parched lips**_ _  
_On it or under it? It feels like he's been walking around  
in my mouth.

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Laugh's at Kevin's obvious sense of humor**_ _  
_Oh, you were still on it. It's harder to fall off  
of a Camel than you might think. I think maybe  
that Camel liked you.

 **Kevin  
** Liked me… I… Where was I?

 **Benjadene  
** You were coming into the entrance to our city. We  
found you and brought you in. And it's a good  
thing too.

 **Kevin  
** Yeah, why's that?

 **Benjadene  
** The authorities in the area are under the current ruler  
of this sector of our country and he does not  
like American's. If they are caught, they are usually  
shot on sight.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Kevin looks at the man wondering what he thinks of  
Americans  
**_What do you think?

 **Benjadene  
** About American's? I don't know any. I just know  
that they helped the Kuwaitis not too long  
ago from the clutches of our leader.

I have friends in Kuwait. They said that most of  
the Americans were very kind and it seemed as  
if they were genuine in their efforts to free Kuwait.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Lays back on his makeshift pillow  
**_ I think most of them are. So this ruler of yours,  
why does he think he has to pester everyone? Why  
Kuwait?

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Sits down next to Kevin and preaches to the air  
**_ Oh, I don't know anymore. At one time, long ago,  
it was to… proselytize, to convert everyone to Islam.

I could almost live with that reason, but now I  
think it's given over to greed. Just greed, land,  
control, power. Our ruler has no reason other  
than that.

 **Kevin  
** I hate greed. There's plenty of room on this planet  
for everyone.  
 _ **Kevin sits up and looks at Benjadene - He looks at  
Kevin  
**_If you took me to this leader of yours would he talk  
to me?

 **Benjadene  
** He would have you killed. He is a hard man. A hard  
man to see, to talk to, to reason with. His own  
people fear him. The people of this region fear him.

He rules by fear, killing, starving, imprisoning  
anyone who doesn't see things his way. No  
my friend, you must stay here, get well  
and then maybe, somehow you can go back to  
your president and tell him about us.

Maybe he will free us the way he freed Kuwait.

 **Kevin  
** I can't just lay here, I have to do something about  
this guy!

 **Benjadene  
** No, Kevin, you are one man. You will not get  
near him. You must get well and tell you  
country about us. That is the only way!

Kevin lays there for a second and thinks. Then he  
lays his head back and relents.

 **Kevin  
** Benjadene, you're right… you're right, that's  
what I'll do. As soon as I'm well I'll escape and  
go back to my country and tell them about this.

They'll do something. They're probably  
looking for me anyway. I'll get your message out.

The two men look at each other. They shake  
their heads in agreement, both smiling.

 **Camera fades:**

 **Ext: City center – morning – sunny - hot**

The next day **the Camera** shows the center of the city  
of Saheil in the market place. Royal Iraqi guards patrol  
the area. People are doing business as usual. **The Camera**  
settles on Ishmael and Rhah selling baskets, pottery,  
some food, and other items of necessity to the general  
public.

Two guards walk past their hut. One of the guards flicks  
ashes from his cigarette into one of the pots on display  
in front of the store. Rhah is incensed and practically  
climbs over the makeshift counter at the guard, telling  
him in Iraqi that he is scum and disrespectful. Ishmael  
is trying to hold him back, fearing for his brother's life,  
trying to calm him down.

The guards look at him, then each other and just laugh.  
This infuriates Rhah even more. Enough to say the one  
thing he shouldn't.

 **Rhah  
** In Iraqi (Shehp's guards are pigs and Shehp is a pig!)

Now the guards take serious notice of the sixteen year  
old boy. One of the guards reaches over the counter,  
drags Rhah out by his shirt, and throws him to the ground.  
The other guard points a machine gun in his face  
stopping him fast. Everyone in the surrounding area  
stops fast.

 **Guard 1  
** In Iraqi (You are nothing. You are the scum of the Earth!  
Normally I don't even hear you but there are two  
things you do not do. You do not call me or any of the  
Royal Guard a pig.

And you especially, do not call your ruler a pig. Calling  
me a pig is punishable by a severe beating! Calling  
Shehp a pig gets the same punishment to be followed  
by a bullet in the head! Now stand up and turn around!)  
 _ **Rhah refuses  
**_ In Iraqi (I said stand up or I'll beat you right where you sit!)

Rhah, out of fear and stubbornness' still refuses. The  
guard turns the butt of his rifle and strikes Rhah in the  
face knocking him out. Ishmael leaps to his brother's  
rescue but is stopped by the other guard with a clothesline,  
which lays him out on the ground. Guard 1 steps over  
and is about to butt stroke Ishmael when strong hand  
grabs the guard's arm and stops him.

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (Please, he is my son. Whatever has happened  
here, I will repay it to Shehp)

Yanks his arm out of Benjadene's hand. Guard 2  
points the rifle at Benjadene. Guard 1 makes an  
announcement to the public.

 **Guard 1  
** In Iraqi (What is wrong with you people? Have you  
forgotten who is in charge here? Have you forgotten  
the rules? No one touch's a royal guard! That is the  
law. No one speaks ill of Shehp! That is the law!)  
 _ **Guard 1 grabs Benjadene by his robe**_ _  
_In Iraqi (You should have taught these boys better.  
They will both stand as an example to all. They will  
both be beaten and shot where everyone can see!)

 **Benjadene  
** _Begging for mercy!  
_ In Iraqi (Please, these are my children, they are young  
and foolish, please let them go, please!)

Suddenly! Kevin comes to the rescue. As the two  
guards are escorting the two boys toward the center  
of the market place they pass under an awning or a  
tent flap held up by two poles.

 **The actors** are positioned so that as Kevin rescues  
the boys he thwarts the guards and the boys are  
freed almost in one or two fluid motions. **The  
Camera** shows a black army boot as it kicks one  
of the poles out dropping the tent flap down over  
guard 1. At almost the same time a wicker basket  
is squeezed down over guard 2's head and arms.

As quick as he can, Kevin picks up a clay pot and  
smashes it over the head of guard 1 who is still  
fumbling behind the flap and knocks him out.  
There is still the rifle of guard 2 to worry about.  
But Benjadene is a quick thinking man, grabs the  
muzzle of the rifle and points it upwards. The guard  
fires the rifle several times but only into the air.

People are still frightened and scream and run in  
all directions. Ishmael, the older of the two boys,  
kick's guard 2's feet out from under him and they  
all run off escaping into the labyrinth of the city.

 **Int: Benjadene's home**

When they arrive back at Benjadene's home they  
all run inside and look out the window to see if  
they'd been followed…

 **Kevin  
** _ **Pleading to Benjadene  
**_ Sir please forgive me, I've probably put you in  
great danger but I just couldn't let them get away  
with that!

 **Benjadene  
** Nonsense Kevin, you saved they're lives. They were  
sure to be shot!

As they're all still peaking out the window Natique comes  
up from behind.

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (What are you doing?)

They all turn around. Caught! They all have this guilty  
look on their faces but don't answer.

 **Natique** **Cont.  
** In Iraqi (Oh, what did you do?)

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (Nothing the boys will just have to find work somewhere  
else for awhile

 **Natique  
** _Demands!  
_ In Iraqi (What happened!)

 **Rhah  
** _Silence for a moment  
_ In Iraqi (It was my fault sister. One of the guards  
flicked cigarette ashes into one of your beautiful  
pots. I was offended and called the guard a pig…)

 **Ishmhal  
** In Iraqi (He also called Shehp a pig.)

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (To the guards face?)

 **Kevin  
** _ **Looks at Benjadene because he can't understand the  
conversation  
**_What did they say?

 **Benjadene  
** Rhah called the guard and Shehp pigs.

 **Natique  
** _ **Just slaps her forehead in disgust  
**_ AHGH!

 **Kevin  
** Who's Shehp?

 **Benjadene  
** The Ruler.

 **Kevin|  
** _ **Kevin gives an oops expression  
**_ Ew.

 **Natique  
** _ **Speaking to Kevin  
**_ In Iraqi (Be quiet!)

 **Kevin  
** _ **Looks at Benjadene again  
**_ What did she say?

 **Benjadene  
** She said, shut up!

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (I did not say shut up, I said be quiet and  
you shut up!)

 **Kevin  
** _ **Looks at Benjadene again  
**_ Now what did she say?

 **Benjadene  
** Now she told me to shut up!  
 _Turns his attention to Natique  
_ In Iraqi (You can't tell me to shut up, I'm your father!)

 **Kevin  
** What did you say?

 **Benjadene  
** I told her that she shouldn't tell me to shut up,  
that I am her father!

Kevin looks at her and nods in agreement.

 **Natique  
** _At the top of her lungs  
_ In English: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

 **Kevin  
** _Looks at her overjoyed  
_ You speak English!

 **Natique  
** _ **Absolutely at the top of her lungs and right in  
Kevin's face  
**_In Iraqi (Shut…Up!)

 **Kevin  
** Hey, I think I learned something in Iraqi that means…  
shut… up… ok sorry.

 **Natique  
** _ **Again speaking to Kevin  
**_ And how do you fit into all this?

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Answers for him  
**_ Kevin saved your brothers lives!

Benjadene looks at Kevin with a new light realizing  
that Kevin was indeed the swift strong American  
soldier hero, quite capable.

 **Natique  
** And how did he accomplish that?

 **Rhah  
** _ **Jumps in  
**_ In Iraqi (You should have seen him sister, he swooped  
in like an Eagle. Smash, bang! It was over in an instant.  
Father was wonderful too, and even Ishmael, he…)

 **Natique  
** In Iraqi (RHAH…)  
 _ **She stops him screaming his name in disgust  
**_ Smash Bang?  
 _ **Then she turns her attention to Kevin  
**_ Smash Bang, he says. Your stupid heroics have  
put us all in great danger!

 **Rhah  
** In Iraqi (Don't blame him sister. It was my fault.  
I was the one who caused it. Kevin saved our  
lives. He saved our lives sister.  
 _ **Turns his attention to Kevin  
**_ In Iraqi (I am eternally grateful.)

Kevin, not understanding what Rhah said, turns to  
Benjadene. But Natique translates for Kevin.

 **Natique  
** He said he was grateful. Grateful that you saved  
his life. I suppose I should be too.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Gestures, and smiles a little in spite of the desperation of  
the situation  
**_No problem.

 **Benjadene  
** It doesn't matter Natique. Living under Shehp's  
rule, it was only a matter of time. You would no sooner  
look in Shehp's direction and he would eventually find that  
as a reason to shoot someone. We should have left a long  
time ago.

 **Natique  
** Well we have no choice now.

 **Benjadene  
** No, you're right, we cannot stay here. Too many  
people in the market place know us. They will eventually  
find us. We must pack immediately and get out of Saheil as soon  
as possible.

 **Kevin  
** Wait a minute. What if people don't tell them where  
you live?

 **Benjadene  
** Then they will be forced to… tell… them…

 **Kevin  
** My point exactly. I don't know about you but I  
can't just stand by and let that happen.

 **Natique  
** Then what do you propose we do? What choice do we  
have?

 **Kevin  
** You could fight!

 **Natique  
** _ **Sarcastically  
**_ Oh, father, John Wayne is here. He will catch bullets  
in his teeth and throw live hand grenades back at  
the enemy!

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (Natique, that is enough! Kevin is right, they  
will torture people to find us. I can no sooner turn my  
sons in than can I stand by and allow our people to  
be punished for our sakes

 **Natique  
** I understand what you are saying father but these  
people cannot fight! They're Christians, farmers. What  
do they know about fighting?

 **Kevin  
** That's our advantage!

 **Natique  
** Mr. Kevin, I'm sure that, based on what I've heard  
and… what I've seen… of you so far that you are a  
great soldier, but you cannot teach even simple routine military  
techniques to these people in time.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Kevin smiles that sneaky smile that everyone knows  
so well  
**_Well, you're right. But… my techniques are neither  
simple nor routine! Trust me, what I can teach them won't  
take long.

 **Benjadene  
** Somehow, I believe you Kevin. I don't know why but I  
believe you.

 **Kevin  
** Listen, those Americans that you were talking about  
earlier. Some of them are here already. If we  
can get enough of your people to cooperate we may  
be able to buy enough time to get word to them. Then  
they will be able to help us buy a little more time while  
we get word to the states.

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Extends his hand to Kevin. They shake on it  
**_ We have to try!

 **Kevin  
** We'll do it. I haven't failed yet.

 **Camera fades:**

 **Int: Main airport Iraq**

Some of the US military government officials from  
the US consulate are at the main Iraqi airport trying  
to negotiate for the release of American hostages.

 **Col Bob  
** _ **Dressed in Air force Dress Uniform, holding a  
loud speaker  
**_Hello hijackers, please contact us through the control  
tower if you can hear us!

He looks at the radio operator behind him. The radio  
operator shakes his head negative.

 **Col Bob** **Cont.  
** Please hear this. We are Americans and we don't  
negotiate with hijackers. Release everyone on board  
or we're coming in after you. You have ten seconds  
to either contact us or release the hostages!

He stands for a second waiting for something to  
happen. Nothing does. Then he turns to the radio  
guy again. The radio guy indicates a negative. He  
picks up a walky talky and speaks.

 **Col Bob** **Cont.  
** Take the plane, I repeat, take the plane.

 **The Camera** zooms in a little to show a bunch  
of military vehicles surrounding the jet. Two  
helicopters hover in above. Soldiers drop from  
the helicopters on to the wing of the plane, blow  
open the emergency door and board the plane.

 **Int: Inside the jet – passenger cabin**

Inside **the Camera** picks up passengers, all sitting in  
their seats, frightened, but no indication that there  
are any Hijackers on board. It's confirmed by one of  
the passengers and a flight attendant.

 **Passenger 1  
** I don't think they're here.

 **Assault leader  
** What?

 **Flight attendant  
** It's true, I'm pretty sure but I think they left the  
plane already.

 **Assault leader  
** That's impossible, how would they have gotten off?  
 _ **Gets on his head set  
**_ Assault leader to base.

 **Assault team base voice** O.C.  
Go ahead assault leader.

 **Assault leader  
** There doesn't seem to be anyone here. No hijackers,  
I repeat, no hijackers.

 **Assault team base voice** O.C.  
 _ **A pause  
**_ Please confirm assault leader.

 **Assault leader  
** Roger base. Assault teams report in!  
 _ **Voices come in over his radio  
**_ …Alfa team all clear. O.C.

…Bravo team all clear. O.C.

…Charlie team all clear. O.C.

…Delta team all clear. O.C.

…Echo team all clear. OC  
 _ **He reports back to base  
**_ Assault leader to base, all assault teams reported  
in. Report is, All Clear, I repeat, all clear! Can we  
release the hostages, I repeat, can we release the  
hostages?

 **Col Bob  
** _ **Puzzled look on his face  
**_ What the… Oh well. Tell the assault leader affirmative,  
free the hostages. And find those two men we're supposed  
to be looking for.

 **The Camera** shows the rubber slides unfold from  
the side of the plane. People begin to slide down as  
escorted by the soldiers. **The Camera** switches to  
the inside of the plane to Harry and Marv as they  
get up from their seats.

 **Harry  
** _ **Gets out of his seat  
**_ Well thanks fella's, sure am glad to see you guys…

The handcuff's slap on. Then the Camera shows Marv as  
they put the cuffs on him.

 **Marv  
** _ **Looks at Harry  
**_ Harry?…

 **Harry  
** _ **Shaking his head and looking down in sadness  
**_ I don't know Marv. Don't ask me, I don't know.

 **Int: Inside airport – misc office**

 **The scene cuts** to the inside of a building at the  
airport **. The Camera** picks up Harry and Marv,  
each sitting at a different desk waiting to be  
processed and sent back to the US to prison.  
There are all kinds of hubbub going on around  
them, military personnel talking and working.

Marv and Harry overhear people talking about  
someone in Iraq. It's a US soldier lost behind  
enemy lines. Harry looks at Marv. Marv shrugs  
his shoulders. Harry shrugs his shoulders back.

 **Base Soldier  
**  
Yes sir… No sir, we still haven't found him… No  
sir he's still missing and there's been no contact…  
Yes sir I understand he's in a lot of danger, we're  
doing the best we can to get him out but no word  
yet… Yes sir, we'll get him out sir… Ok sir. Out here.

Hangs up and takes a deep breath as if he's just  
been chewed out. Then he looks at a female soldier  
at a desk next to him and speaks to her.

 **Base Soldier cont.  
** We have to get that guy out of Iraq, or we're gonna  
hear about it.

The girl nods her head in agreement. Then  
some mp's come and escort the two robbers  
to another place in the building. As they pass  
through the hallways of the buildings there  
are TV monitors placed in various locations.

Finally a picture of Kevin appears on one of the  
monitors as they're passing by. Harry does a double  
take as they pass the first monitor. Then when he  
sees Kevin's face on the second monitor he stops  
and gets a better look.

 **Harry  
** What the…

 **MP 1  
** C'mon bud, let's go…

 **Harry  
** _ **Gets flustered  
**_ Wait a minute, I know that guy. Hey Marv! 

Calls down to Marv who is farther down the hall. Marv  
and his MP stop and turn around.

 **Harry cont.  
** Look at this monitor. Look whose face is on it?

Marv and his escort walk back by the monitor that  
Harry is standing by and looks up. Shock fills his face.

 **Marv  
** Harry, it's the kid!

 **Harry  
** Looks like him to me.

 **MP 2  
** You guys know him?

 **Harry  
** Know him…

 **Marv  
** Yeah, we know him all right.

 **Both Marv and** **Harry  
** KEVIN!

 **Int: Col. Bob's office**

 **The Camera** cuts and the scene picks up inside  
Col. Bob's office. They're all standing around looking  
at the monitor with Kevin's face on it.

 **Col Bob  
** Say you know this young man?

 **Harry  
** Yeah, we know him. He's the reason we're here in  
the first place.

 **Marv  
** He's the reason we're in handcuffs.

 **Capt Jones  
** How do you know him?

Asking suspiciously as if they know something they shouldn't.

 **Harry  
** I don't know he's just a kid we kept running into. Why's  
he so important to you guys? What'd he do?

 **Col bob  
** He's lost behind enemy lines, somewhere in Iraq. He's  
one of our soldiers and if the Iraqi's get a hold of  
him before we do he could be hurt or killed.

 **Harry  
** _ **Harry looks at the monitor and then, as if a light bulb goes  
off in his head…  
**_Dis is da guy you's guys are all runnin around looking for?

 **Col Bob  
** Well, yes.

A smile begins to grow on his face. **The Camera**  
picks up Marv looking at Harry. At first he doesn't  
see the humor and then it hits him what Harry is  
snickering about and Marv starts to snicker also.

 **Harry  
** Dis guy.  
 _ **Points to the monitor  
**_ You're worried about dis guy?

 **Col Bob  
** Yes.

 **Cpt Jones  
** Is there something we need to know here?

Harry and Marv are beginning to laugh more and more.

 **Col bob  
** Would you like to tell us what's so funny about one  
of our soldiers being in danger in another country?

 **Harry  
** Him… in danger?

 **Marv  
** Yeah, you guys better worry about the Iraqi's!

Marv and Harry are laughing hysterically now.

 **Harry  
** Yeah, you better get in there and save them, from him!

The scene ends with Col Bob and CPT Jones looking at  
each other and wondering what these two nuts are  
going on about.

Missing Scene 38

 **Ext: Saheil – city center – night**

This scene opens with **the Camera** focused on Kevin.  
It's night. He's sneaking around the town market area  
with a large group of followers to include Benjadene  
and his family.

 **Montage:**

Kevin points in different directions sending small  
groups to their assigned positions as they move from  
hiding place to hiding place. Always leery of the royal  
guard.

The director needs to have the film give the impression  
that Kevin has been disbursing small groups of people all  
over the city.

 **End montage:**

Kevin looks at his watch. Always aware of the time.  
A few more positions to fill and Kevin can take up  
his position and begin initiating his operation.

 **Kevin  
** …and you guys, go over there. You're close to the guards  
so be careful and don't rouse them.  
 _ **Benjadene translates Kevin's words into Iraqi  
**_ Benjadene, you and your family stay with me. Com'  
on lets go.

Kevin, Benjadene and his family take up a position  
in a hotel balcony overlooking the market place. They  
are crouched down.

 **Benjadene  
** Kevin, I'm very nervous, this could be serious if it  
doesn't work.

 **Kevin  
** It'll work.

 **The Camera** pans around the market place. It's dark,  
but peaceful. Nothing but nothing seems out of the  
ordinary. Then **the Camera** cuts to different royal  
guard posts. Some of the guard are awake others are  
sleeping. Never daring to be caught by Shehp asleep  
on their post.

Now a series of **Camera shots** take place. Each shot  
is quick. The idea is to remove and detain the royal  
guard long enough to call Kevin's mission team and  
get them to Saheil where they can buy more time to  
get American forces in to force Shehp out of power  
and restore democracy to the region.

Kevin waves a white flag from the balcony. **The Camera**  
shows a hand striking a match. The match lights and the  
hand moves down to a fuse. The fuse is lit and a series of  
fireworks goes off. Big ones and many of them. This covers  
up the sound of gunfire from the royal guard's guns as  
they're being taken out.

 **Int: Shehps palace – Shehps room**

 **The Camera** now cuts to Shehps palace where he is  
awakened in his room by the fireworks. He runs to  
the window **. The Camera** shows the grand display  
out over the city in the distance. Someone knocks  
at his door. He runs to open it. It's Hakeem.

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (Master was there supposed to be a celebration in  
the market place tonight?)

 **Shehp  
** _ **Slaps Hakeem in the face  
**_ In Iraqi (I was not aware of one Hakeem. Find out  
what's going on!)

 **Hakeim  
** Yes master!

Hakeem runs off. Shehp slams the door and  
pauses wondering what's going on.

 **Ext: Dessert – mission team – out in the open**

The fireworks also alert another group of people.  
Kevin's mission team. They're all sacked out in the  
desert behind shrubs when the light a mile or two  
off in the distance and the faint noise awakens them.  
They all stand up and band together.

 **M T Soldier 1  
** What do you think it is sir?

 **Major Harford  
** _ **Pauses for a second  
**_ Protocol.

Some of the other team members look at him  
not knowing the inside joke. **The Camera** fades  
out on the distant fireworks.

 **Ext: Saheil**

As the fireworks are still blowing **the Camera** shows  
the royal guard looking up at the sky. Some of them  
are just looking, some are concerned.

 **Montage:**

 **The Camera** jumps from point to point getting a little  
quicker each time until the first incident. **The Camera**  
shows two guards standing outside of a building. The  
Camera pans down to show them standing on a carpet  
then leads into the entrance of the building. The building  
is dark. Suddenly the rug is pulled in toward the building  
knocking the guards down on their faces.

They're quickly yanked, much to their terror, into the  
dark entry way atop the carpet. A few thumping noises  
inside the dark doorway and two people come out dressed  
as the guards but it's Kevin's people.

Then **the Camera** shows three guards running as if  
they're headed out in an attempt to stop the activities  
around them. They're halted by a group of city people  
amassed in front of them. They try to un-sling their  
rifles but the people rush them, throw tarps over them,  
tackle them to the ground, knock them out with sticks,  
roll them up in the tarps, and carry them off.

 **The Camera** shows two guards watching the fireworks  
when the two guards that are actually Kevin's people  
approach them and before they realize that the two  
guards are not real their lights are punched out, and  
a couple more city people come out to help drag them  
into the building.

Four guards stand at the foot of a building under a  
bunch of balconies. **The Camera** pans back to expose  
people standing on the balconies above them. The  
people all start to drop pottery on them knocking them out.

Two guards are trying to force their way into a building.  
From balcony above a women spills something out of a  
pot down onto the guards. **The Camera** shows that it's  
scorpions. The two guards freak and almost trip over each  
other to escape the situation. They both turn to run the  
opposite way and are clothes lined by low cantilevered  
beams protruding from the foyer of the doorway, knocking  
themselves clean out.

Now we're back to Kevin. Benjadene and another person  
are standing with him. He fires a big rocket at six guards  
marching up toward them. The rocket explodes into  
smaller parts. **The Camera** speeds up showing the guards  
running in all directions.

A couple have smaller rockets chasing them, another has  
one in his pants burning his butt, another has two small  
rockets fly up his sleeves and it pulls his shirt off his back  
and off into the distance.

One guard catch's one in his mouth and it explodes, leaving  
him scorched and he passes out. The two with the rocket  
chasing them, one dives behind a trough and large pots but  
the rocket follows him in and explodes. The other loops under  
the back of his shirt and carries him into the arms of awaiting  
city people.

It explodes and leaves them all looking scorched but a couple  
more city people come out, gag, hog tie him, and drag him inside.  
Finally a couple of guards shoot at some city people coming  
after them and chase them off, but two people come out  
from behind tents and break pots over their heads knocking  
them out and dragging them back.

Shows the final scene where the city people converge on  
the remaining guards trapping them and pulling them away  
where they can't be seen. Couple more of Kevin's traps are  
implemented to bring the whole situation to quiet.

 **End montage:**

Kevin and a bunch of the people gather at a meeting place

 **Kevin  
** I think we got them all. Are we missing anyone?

 **Benjadene  
** I think that's everyone. I think the rest of the people who  
helped us are safe in their homes. I took a look around  
as we were coming here but I didn't see any guards,  
I think you're right Kevin, I think we got them all.

 **Ext: Shehp's palace**

 **The Camera** cuts to the next scene which is inside  
Shehp's palace.

 **The Camera** shows Shehp and a host of guards  
leaving the palace in jeeps and trucks. Shehp  
waves from the lead truck and they all pull away  
from the palace. Hakeem is driving. Shehp isn't  
looking at him but begins talking.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (Hakeem, I don't know what's going on but  
we have to keep this all under wraps. We cannot let  
anyone know about our plan. If this gets back  
to the American's we'll have serious problems

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (Yes sir. I understand.)

 **Shehp  
|**In Iraqi (I hope you do Hakeem. Because if this doesn't  
work, you won't have to worry about me. We'll all be  
answering to him!)

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (Him?)

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (Straight from the top Hakeem, straight from  
the top!)

 **The Camera** backs off and shows the convoy as  
it passes by. It backs up and shows the convoy  
headed for the light of Saheil.

 **Ext: Benjadene's home – I**

Now **the Camera** shows Kevin rushing back to  
Benjadene's house with family in tow.

 **Benjadene  
** _ **As they're running. He speaks out of breath  
**_ Kevin, what are we going to do next?

 **Kevin  
** You aren't doing anything. I'm going to wait at  
the entrance to the city for my fellow troops. You  
and your family are going to stay here and stay safe.

 **Benjadene  
** What will you do if Shehp comes with more men?

 **Kevin  
** I think I can handle them.

 **Natique  
** That's what I'm afraid of.

Looks back at Natique as they're running. They finally  
arrive at Benjadene's home. They stand just outside  
the door.

 **Kevin  
** I just wanted to make sure everything is safe here  
before I go.

 **Natique  
** You're just going to leave?

 **Kevin  
** The best way for me to keep you and your family safe  
is to be at that gate. No matter who shows up.

She stands looking at him frustrated for a moment.  
Then she looks back at her father and brothers. Then  
back at Kevin. Suddenly she grabs the collar of his shirt…

 **CU** : …pulls him in close, and kisses him. A long deep kiss.

 **Natique  
** Be safe!

 **The Camera** shows Kevin, still in her grasp. She lets  
go backs up and glances at her father. **Then it shows**  
her brothers snickering. Her father looks perplexed.  
Then he smiles at her then at Kevin.

 **Benjadene  
** Yes Kevin, be safe.

 **Natique's brother  
** Yes Kevin, we will pray that you are safe.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Still in shock from the kiss  
**_ With your prayers, I will.

 **Camera fades:**

…On Natique.

 **Ext: Dessert – misc road – Day – hot - sunny**

 **The Camera** shows the Special Forces convoy stopping  
along the dirt road. It's still fairly dark.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **Walks back to one of the off road vehicles  
**_ What's wrong?

 **Lieutenant  
** Flat tire sir, but I think we bent the rim. It will  
take a while to bend it back into shape.

 **Major Harford  
** What are you waiting for?

 **Lieutenant  
** No hammer sir. We're trying to find something to  
bang it with.

 **Major Harford  
** This could be a serious situation if we don't get there  
soon lieutenant. Let's get a move on.

 **Lieutenant**  
Roger that sir.

The lieutenant rushes his troops to hurry **the Camera**  
fades to Shehp.

 **Ext: Shehp's convoy - dessert**

Shehp's convoy has grown in numbers and they're  
about to come up on Major Harford and his convoy.

 **POV:  
** They spot the vehicles in the distance and halt the convoy.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (What do you make of that commander?)

 **Shehp's commander  
** In Iraqi (I don't know sir.)  
 _ **As he peers through a set of binoculars  
**_ It looks like American troops. I think they're broken  
down.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (Tell the men to get ready. We're going to  
attack them.)

 **Shehp's commander  
** In Iraqi (Why sir?)

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (They may already know of our plan to work  
with China. If that's true we have to stop them. We'll  
take their equipment and leave them stranded in the  
middle of the desert

Shehp's men prepare to attack Major Harford. But he  
sees them also. While he's working on the vehicle and  
never taking his attention of so as not to let Shehps  
crew know they've seen them.

 **Ext: Major Harford's convoy**

 **Lieutenant  
** Did you see that convoy of trucks coming up behind  
us sir?

 **Major Harford  
** Yeah, they're locals. I think they're armed and they  
definitely see us. Keep a peripheral eye on them  
Lieutenant, I'll go and alert the rest of the men…

 **Sergeant  
** We got em sir. What do you want to do?

 **Major Harford  
** Get team two ready to break for the dunes on either  
side of the road. Advance Formation, wedge attack one,  
two and three.

Team one will stay and pretend we don't know they're  
coming. Team one just needs to find cover and protect  
the vehicles.

 **Sergeant  
** Roger that sir.

 **Lieutenant  
** Roger that sir.

The Special Forces teams covertly set themselves up  
for an attack.

 **Ext: Shehp's convoy**

Shehp's convoy is on the move. Team two breaks quickly  
for the dunes around them. Team one keeps working on  
the vehicles. Shehp's convoy breaks off into three  
groups attempting to surround them. Major Harford's  
team is outnumbered ten to one. As Shehp's convoy  
comes closer team one runs for cover around the vehicles.

 **Ext: Major Harford's convoy**

Shehp comes in guns blazing. Bullets tink and tank  
off the metal of the vehicles. Team one fights back. A  
couple of Shehp's men are picked off by the crack  
shots of the Special Forces soldiers. But Shehp  
wises up and position his team advantageously.

Soon the mass of Iraqi soldiers has them surrounded  
and outnumbered. Major Harford wonders where team  
two is. He is forced to surrender.

 **Shehp  
** _ **Walks up to Major Harford  
**_ Major. You can tell your men to put their hands down.  
We don't want anyone to get curious. Tell them to  
put down their guns and equipment and step away  
from the vehicles.

 **Major Harford  
** Do it.

Major Harford's team complies.

 **Shehp  
** Very good Major. Don't worry, I'm not going to shoot  
you. Leaving you out in the desert is much worse  
than if we just killed you. I think I'll let the lizards  
and birds eat you.

 **Major Harford  
** You better kill me. Because if you don't, I'm going to  
find you and when I do, I'll kill you.

Shehp shoots Major Harford in the leg. Major goes down  
in pain.

 **Shehp  
** Get their equipment, load up and let's move out. Don't  
leave anything behind. Tow the broken vehicle.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **In pain  
**_ I'll find you, you bastard!

Shehp's men round up the equipment, hook the  
broken vehicle to the back of one of their trucks, jump  
in the American all terrain vehicles and head off down  
the road toward Saheil. When they leave the Special  
Forces men surround Major Harford. One of the men  
is a medic and tends to his leg.

 **Major Harford  
** I'm going to get that man. He's going to pay for that!

 **The Camera** pans in on the grimace of the Major's  
face and fades out.

 **Ext: Dune – near Saheil – day – sunny - hot**

 **The Camera** opens the scene with Kevin climbing to  
the top of a dune just outside the city of Saheil. It's  
hot and the Camera takes different shots of him  
climbing up. Finally a helicopter shot of him at  
the top. He's lying in the prone position waiting  
for his fellow troops.

Time passes but no one. Finally he can see dust  
in the distance. **The Camera** gets close up to  
Kevin's face to see him squinting in the sun light,  
then the convoy, then Kevin, then the convoy. Then  
Kevin realizes that it's not his team but Iraqi soldiers.

As they approach they split off. One group heads  
toward the gate where Kevin is and the other moves  
off to the north. Kevin dashes down the sand hill.  
When he gets to the **bottom the Camera** shows  
Kevin's eyes darting, he's wondering what to do  
next. He sees the giant gates. Each one has a large  
sand bag for weight.

He runs over to the gate and closes it. People are  
wondering what he's doing. He climbs the gate on  
the right side and begins working with the ropes  
that hold the sand bags. He pulls the blade from  
his sleeve.

But first he pulls at the rope with all his might attaining  
some slack in the rope. Then he raps the slack around  
a post like a dock Moring. He cuts the rope. Making  
sure that the tie off is secure, he takes the other  
end of the rope and ties it off to a fulcrum that the  
people use to open the gate. He ties it off in such a  
way that the fulcrum is now swinging upward.

Then he climbs up the gate again, pulls the rope  
that is tied to the fulcrum, loosens the slack from  
around the post just enough so that he can tie it  
off to the fulcrum rope but not enough to let it get  
away from him.

When the ropes are tied together securely he pulls  
on the gate to make sure it's locked. Then he lets  
go of the rope. It makes a whipping sound as it snaps  
past Kevin's hands. The sandbag is hanging from the  
fulcrum and the trap is set.

Kevin runs and does the same thing to the other  
gate but cuts the rope a little shorter for that one.  
Then he climbs down and begins piling junk in front  
of the gate just inside. Some of the market people  
yell at him but he continues on. Big stuff, giant pots,  
and old machine parts, whatever he can find to slow  
them down.

Then a little farther down the road Kevin sets up a  
clothes line. He pulls on it to see if it's tight. Just then  
a couple of men come up and take the rope out of his  
hands. They show him that they know what he's doing,  
they smile at each other and he's on to his next trap.

He stops a little farther down the road. He sees a large  
cart with something piled on it. He walks over. When  
he gets near it he recognizes it as camel poop, a large  
pile. He asks the man who is pulling it to bring it out to  
the middle of the road and position it backwards.

They unhitch the camel that is pulling it, out of harm's  
way. Kevin finds two large planks and ramps them up  
the back of the cart, then ties a sheet across just in  
front of the ramp. They're at the gate. They're yelling  
to get in. Kevin yells to the people to stay out of the  
way and ducks out of the way himself.

 **Shehp  
** _ **Yells  
**_ In Iraqi (Open this gate you infidels!)

 **Kevin  
** In English (Open it yourselves ya jerks!)

Now outside the gate **the Camera** shows Shehp as he  
smiles.

 **Shehp  
** _To one of his commanders  
_ In Iraqi (Was that an American voice I heard?)

He jumps back in his vehicle and signals his convoy to follow  
him. He orders his driver to back up and ram the gate. The  
driver does so. When they hit the gate it fly's open but the  
fulcrums in side are setup like catapults and fling the sandbags  
high in the air dumping sand all over the two vehicles behind  
Shehp filling them with sand.

Shehp and one other vehicle pass through, Shehp thinks  
he's smart and orders the other vehicle ahead of him to  
set off any more traps. They drive around the pile of junk  
and Shehp follows.

But as they reach the other side the men in the first truck  
are clothes lined by our Iraqi friends with the rope and  
knocked clean out of the vehicle. Shehp orders another  
vehicle around him.

They move swiftly around the pile of junk and slam on  
their brakes just before they hit the curtain. But they don't  
stop in time and their front tires role up the ramp that Kevin  
built. The weight of the truck pushes the ramps down and  
flips the trailer full of poop backwards.

All the poop goes in the vehicle on the ramp or into Shehps  
vehicle behind them. Two more trucks come up next to them.  
The men in the trucks are laughing at Shehp until he silences  
them. Kevin and a couple others are laughing hysterically.  
Then suddenly Benjadene appears. He's calling to Kevin  
frantically!

 **Benjadene  
** _ **He's out of breath. Kevin holds him up  
**_ It's terrible, they've taken Natique, they've taken my  
daughter! Kevin we must do something!

 **Kevin  
** What? What do you mean they've taken her? Who  
took her?

 **Benjadene  
** I don't know who they were, I think they were  
Shehp's men!

 **Kevin  
** _ **Kevin remembers the group from Shehp's convoy  
that broke off  
**_Dang, they must have come in the back gate.  
 _ **Kevin puts his hand on Benjadene's shoulder  
**_ Don't worry sir, I'll find Natique.

Kevin looks directly into the Camera. The Camera  
gets a close up of his face. His lips purse and great  
anger fills his expression. He looks at Benjadene.

 **Kevin cont.  
** Which one of them is Shehp?

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Looks over the group of debunked vehicles  
**_ I don't know.

He looks around. Then he grabs one of the Iraqi people  
nearby.

 **Benjadene** **Cont.  
** In Iraqi (Which one of those men is Shehp?)

Looks over the vehicles then identifies him and points  
and describes which one he is in Iraqi.

 **Iraqi Saheil citizen  
** In Iraqi (There in the second vehicle in the passenger  
seat with all the camel poop on him.)

 **Benjadene  
** There.  
 _ **Benjadene points to Shehp  
**_ The one in the second vehicle on the passenger side  
covered with poop.

Kevin runs over to the vehicle **. The Camera** follows him.  
Now the mood is serious. He punch's an unaware Shehp.  
Shehp winces. Kevin darn near pulls him out of the truck  
by his cloak!

 **Kevin  
** Where did you take the girl?

Suddenly some of Shehp's men surround Kevin and  
Benjadene. One insists that Kevin let go of Shehp.  
Kevin looks behind him to see the men with guns  
pointed at him. He lets go of Shehp and turns around.  
Shehp brushes himself off and climbs out of the truck.  
He looks Kevin over. Then he sees Benjadene.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (You, you are Benjadene?)

Benjadene acknowledges him.

 **Shehp** **Cont.**

In Iraqi (It was your daughter that was taken?)

Benjadene puts his hands together to show submission  
and to ask for mercy for his daughter.

In Iraqi (You were a friend of my father's… Until the  
Americans killed him!)  
 _ **Pause. Then he looks back at Benjadene  
**_ In Iraqi (I will not hurt her. If you cooperate.)

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (What do you wish of me?)

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (You are a leader in this city. I want you to  
select one hundred young men from the populace  
to fight against the American's if they come.  
A Human shield if you will.

Then I want to select fifty men and women to serve  
me at my palace. They will work six days a week  
and you will find people to substitute on the seventh.  
This is your punishment for putting all these traps  
up against me!)

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (Please, you ask so much. These are  
simple people. They have enough to do to just survive

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (Them or your daughter. You decide.  
You have two days! Don't waste time old fool.)

 **Benjadene  
** In Iraqi (And what of the American boy?)

 **Shehp  
** _Looks at the men who have him at gunpoint  
_ In Iraqi (Take him to the city square and kill him where  
all can see him.)

B **enjadene  
** In Iraqi (Please sir…)

 **Shehp  
** _Interrupts Benjadene  
_ In Iraqi (…You tire me old man. Silence or I  
will do away with every man in this town,  
breed the women and start over! Do as I say  
and quickly!)  
 _Turns his attention back to Kevin  
_ In Iraqi (Take the American to the Market Square and  
kill him!)

Six of Shehp's men surround Kevin and take him by  
his arms, almost lifting him off the ground toward the  
market square. Kevin looks over his shoulder and  
winks at Benjadene. Benjadene does not look so  
optimistic. **The Camera** fades on Kevin as they haul  
him off.

 **Ext: Major Harford's team – walking through the dessert  
– hot - sunny**

The shot picks up with the Special Forces team walking  
in the desert. The men are carrying Major Harford on a  
makeshift stretcher. No weapons, no water, only the  
clothes on their back and a few hidden items which Shehp's  
men didn't find.

 **Sergeant Arenstene  
** _On a radio  
_ Yes, command this is delta six. Where is that  
medevac? Major Harford isn't going to last much  
longer here. He's losing a lot of blood, over?

 **Command** **O.C.  
** Roger that delta six, medevac on the way, e t a 30 minutes,  
over.

 **Ext: Shehp's convoy**

 **Camera cuts** back to Shehp's convoy traveling back  
to the palace.

 **Ext: Major Harford's Team**

Shehp's convoy passes the Special Forces group  
as they pass by on the way back to the castle. They  
shoot at the teams feet as they pass barely missing  
some of them and laughing, hooting, and saying  
something about American's in Iraqi, as if to degrade  
the team even more.

Having trouble speaking but still alive calls to one  
of his captains.

 **Major Harford  
** Captain Jones.

 **Captain Jones  
** _Runs up beside the Major  
_ Sir?

 **Major Harford  
** I'm gonna kill that man!

 **Captain Jones  
** Yes sir!

 **The Camera** shows alpha team breaking off in  
the other direction to follow the trucks. **The  
Camera** picks up in the back of one of Shehp's  
trucks on Natique who is tied up and gagged. One  
of the men in the back of the truck crawls over  
by her.

He has a very cynical smile on his face. He takes  
his hand and wraps it around her ankle. He begins  
to slide it up her leg pulling her gown up with it. But  
at one point he goes too far and she kicks him in the  
face knocking him backwards.

All the men in the truck are laughing at him. He doesn't  
think it's funny at all and attacks her. One of the other  
men stops him.

 **Shehp's man  
** In Iraqi (No, don't hurt her yet.)  
 _The man looks at him  
_ In Iraqi (We all want a turn with her. Then you can  
beat her to death if you want to.)

The man moves back still with an angry look on his  
face but then his expression changes and he begins  
to laugh. Then they all laugh and they all look at Natique.

Natique looks up to God and sighs a heavy sigh.

 **Camera fades out on Natique:**

 **Ext: Saheil – town center**

 **The Camera** picks up with the men physically escorting  
Kevin to the place of his demise. As they tow him along  
 **the Camera** shows Kevin looking at one of the rifles  
hanging at someone's side. He's watching it carefully.

People are watching as they pass by. One of the Iraqi  
women sees this and is saddened by it. She begins to  
cry out in the warble way of Middle Eastern women.  
Other women join in.

Soon the entire market place is warbling. Kevin seizes  
the opportunity. Out of anger and a drive that could  
only be driven by the heart of a love sick man, Kevin  
body slams one of the guards, and wheeling around  
manages to grab the rifle with one of his hands and  
raps it around the neck of the guard holding it.

Wheeling the rifle around he shoots two of the guards,  
butt strokes the one behind him and then, using the  
rifle flips the man with the rifle strap around his neck  
over on top of the last man. He points the rifle in the  
face of one of the men trying to get up.

 **Kevin  
** Try it Moron!

The man freezes. His counter parts also freeze.  
Kevin doesn't waste any time, he begins to run  
away while still pointing the rifle at the men. Soon  
he disappears around a corner and is gone. Gone  
to look for Natique.

 **The Camera** is on the men who have just been  
thumped by Kevin. A couple are ticked off, the  
others are helping their downed comrades.

 **The Camera cuts:**

 **Int: Back of military vehicle - day**

 **This scene** opens with our two Whimsical crooks.  
The Air force military police are escorting them in a  
vehicle to the local brig when the vehicle is side  
swiped by another.

The van they are in rolls up onto a curb. The people  
in the car are Iraqi, pile out and hold up the Air force  
van at gun point. They force the MP's to open the  
back of the van hoping for some great pillage. But  
all they find are Marv and Harry.

When the doors open Marv and Harry are startled by  
the intrusion and when they see the weapons, jerk  
their hands in the air. They forcefully pull the two  
out of the van and search the back. Harry complains.

 **Harry  
** HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, Don't touch me ya creep!

The Iraqi men are frustrated and converse  
amongst themselves. Finally one of the Iraqi  
men speaks in English to the MP's.

 **Iraqi Soldier 1  
** We are believing that these men are dignitaries. We  
are taking them back to our post. If you  
want them back you will release all Iraqi prisoners  
of war from the United States and bring them  
back here.

He says, not knowing what else to do.

 **MP 1  
** But they're in handcuffs, they're just a couple of…

 **Iraqi Soldier 1  
** _Interrupts the MP  
_ …We will not be believing anything you say. Do as  
we tell you or we will kill these men! And we are taking  
your van.

A couple of the Iraqi men push a protesting Marv  
and Harry back into the van and take off leaving  
the two MP's behind. **The Camera** cuts on the two  
mp's standing on the side of the road stranded.

 **Ext: Saheil – day – sunny - hot**

Kevin is making his way to the front gate to see if Shehp  
and his men are still around. By the time he reaches it  
they're gone.

He turns and makes his way back toward Benjadene's  
place. **The Camera** fades out on Kevin running back  
down the road toward Benjadene's house.

 **Ext: Arriving at Shehp's palace**

 **The next scene** is Shehp and his men arriving at the  
palace. They exit their vehicles. Shehp runs to the back  
of the vehicle where Natique is and hurries the men to  
usher her out.

They push her out of the back of the truck and it's a far  
jump to the ground as she falls down. Shehp grabs her  
arm and picks her up. She immediately spits in his face.  
Shehp slaps her to the ground. His facial expression is  
of anger and she is undaunted.

He picks her up again.

 **Shehp  
** _He looks at her for a moment and then smiles  
_ In Iraqi (There will be time for swapping spit later

She grimaces at the idea. The men around them  
laugh. He pushes her to another one of his men  
and tells them to lock her up. **Camera cuts** to  
the Special Forces team that is approaching the  
palace.

 **Ext: Major Harford's team approaching palace**

 **The Camera** shows the men stealthily climbing a  
hill that goes up toward the castle. Giving hand signals  
begins disbursing his men into strategic positions.

 **Capt Jones  
** Pssst, take two men and have them circle around.  
Tell them to look for weapons and then meet us  
at the communications center, where ever that is.

 **Soldier 1  
** Roger that sir.

The soldier crawls away, picks two men and  
they dash off toward the other side of the hill  
that the palace sits on. CPT. Jones signals the  
rest of the men to keep climbing and move in.

 **Ext: Out in front of Benjadene's home**

Kevin arrives at Benjadene's house.

 **Benjadene  
** _With his sons at his side  
_ Kevin, you're alright, how did you…?  
 _He pauses and re-thinks his question  
_ Never mind. What are you going to do?

 **Kevin  
** I'm going after Natique. How do I get to Shehp's  
hideout?

 **Benjadene  
** No hideout, Shehp lives in a Palace up on the hill  
west of the city. It takes about two hours to get there  
on foot.

 **Kevin  
** _Thinks for a moment  
_ Are there any vehicles around?

 **Benjadene  
** Camels.

 **Kevin  
** I'll walk. You'll hear from me soon. And I will  
bring Natique back. Count on it.

 **The Camera** shows Kevin as he runs away from  
Benjadene's house and starts, at a jog, up the road  
toward the west gate.

 **Camera fades:**

 **Ext: Shehp's palace**

Mean while the assault team has entered the  
compound, they take out of couple of guards.  
One of the team finds the communications  
building for the palace. He quietly sets a radio  
for the frequency that the other part of the  
team is on.

 **Soldier A  
** _With the head set on…  
_ Alpha team to Bravo team, Alpha team to Bravo  
Team, come in.

 **Bravo team O.C.  
** _Some static and then a voice  
_ Roger Alpha team, this is Bravo team.

 **Solder A O.C.  
** We're in the palace, awaiting further orders.

 **Bravo team  
** Roger Alpha team, New orders, I repeat, new  
orders. Orders are to come thirty degrees south  
of last known location and rendezvous with  
Bravo team. Helicopter will meet us with new  
equipment and pick up Major.

Abort current mission and rendezvous with  
bravo team thirty degrees south of last known  
location, do you read?

 **Soldier A O.C.  
** Roger, Bravo team, I read you, we will meet  
up and rendezvous with bravo team thirty  
degrees south of last known location, eta, one  
hour 30 minutes.

 **Bravo team  
** Roger Alpha team, out here.

Soldier A looks at the soldier that is with him.

 **Soldier A  
** We're to abort this mission, there is a  
helicopter coming with new equipment. We  
have to go and find Bravo team thirty  
degrees south of where we left them.

Then we'll probably make new plans.  
Let's round up the others and trek back.

 **Camera cuts to next scene:**

 **Ext: Dessert – Kevin – walking**

Kevin has taken on some food and water.  
He begins the trek across the dessert through  
the outskirts of the city of Saheil.

 **Ariel shot:**

A helicopter shot is taken from above of Kevin  
running past the position where alpha team was  
just at. From the helicopter the movie goers  
can see that Kevin and alpha team are too far  
apart to see each other but it is clear that they  
just missed each other.

 **Ext: Two characters**

Our two crooks have now arrived at the palace in  
the hijacked military police van. They are met by  
some of the Iraqi men in the area just outside  
the palace structure but inside the protective  
walls around the palace.

 **The Camera** shows them pulling Marv and Harry  
with covers over their heads and their hands tied  
behind their backs. They are physically escorted  
into the palace.

 **Int: Palace prison cells**

Shows Natique behind bars. A guard passes by her  
but pays no attention to her. She pays no attention  
to the guard. Then the doors to the jail room barge  
open startling Natique and the guard. It's Marv and  
Harry being escorted to a different cell in that part  
of the building.

Marv and Harry are complaining from under the  
masks about their treatment. (They can say whatever  
they want here, adlib. Then the masks are pulled  
off of their heads, the ropes are untied and they are  
pushed into a cell. The door slams behind them. Marv  
falls down on the floor. Harry turns and tries to grab  
the door but it's locked.

 **Harry  
** Hey ya jerks, let us out of here, we ain't no  
dignitaries!

 **Jail guard  
** In Iraqi (You had better hope no one ever finds  
out that you're not dignitaries. Because if you're  
not we'll kill you and throw you to the dogs

 **Marv  
** What'd he say Harry?

 **Harry  
** I don't know what the jerk said. How am I supposed  
to know what the jerk said Marv? When did I  
learn to speak Indian or Jewish or whatever  
these jerks are? Ha Marv?

 **Jail guard 2  
** _ **Leans up to the bars and looks at Marv**_ _  
_In Broken English (The jerk said, if you are not  
important American dignitaries, we will just  
kill you and feed you to the dogs

All of the guards begin to laugh aloud. Then they  
all walk out and close another door behind them.  
Marv and Harry grimace.

 **Marv  
** Harry, I don't want to be Dog Food!

 **Harry  
** We're not going to be Dog Food Marv. We're  
going to be important American Dignitaries.

 **Marv  
** We are?

 **Harry  
** _ **Back hands Marv in the chest**_ _  
_Yes, you dummy. Don't you get it? They  
tink we're important. So we're going to be  
important. Marv, we're going to act like we  
know something. So they have to torture us a  
little to get information out of us.

 **Marv  
** Oh.  
 _Pauses  
_ Ah, Harry?

 **Harry  
** _Exasperated  
_ What Marv?

 **Marv  
** I don't think I want to be tortured either.

 **Harry  
** _Thinks for a minute  
_ Well… it's better than being Dog Food.

 **Marv  
** HARRY!

 **Harry  
** Ok, ok, just let me think for awhile. We gotta  
give these dopes sometin ta make em tink we're  
important. Let me tink.

A voice comes from the other side of the room.

 **Natique  
** Hey, you… over there, are you from America?

Marv and Harry get up and peer through the  
bars. It's difficult to see but they can see the  
faint silhouette of a girl.

 **Harry  
** I'll handle dis Marv.

Marv looks at Harry as if he's offended that  
Harry always has to do the talking.

 **Harry Cont.  
** Ah… and who are you?

 **Natique  
** My name is Natique. I'm also a prisoner here.

 **Marv  
** Wow, hey watterya in for?

 **Harry  
** _Slaps Marv in the arm again  
_ Ah, well little girl, do you know if deres a way to get  
out of this place?

 **Natique  
** _The Camera shows Natique. She bows her head in  
relenting  
_I don't think anyone has ever escaped from  
Shehp's prison. We'll probably rot here.

 **Marv  
** _Now Marv and Harry are sad along with her  
_ Awh, don't give up hope Natique. We'll figure  
out something, won't we Harry? Harry's' pretty  
smart, he'll figure out something.

 **Harry  
** I don't know Marv. I'm feelin pretty hopeless myself  
right now.

 **Natique  
** _She perks up  
_ But maybe…

 **Marv  
** Maybe what?

 **Natique  
** I have an American boyfriend. At least I think he's  
my boyfriend. But he will come and save us.  
He's a brave soldier in the Army.

 **Harry  
** _Harry' still sad  
_ I don't know. Maybe dis is where we're supposed  
to be. Marv and I, we're criminals in our country.  
We're not real bad or anything but we've been in  
prison a couple of times.

Seems to me that this is the way it was meant to  
be. Truth is we're not very good criminals. We let  
an eight-year-old kid beat us up and have us arrested.  
Pretty sad ey?

 **Natique  
** Yes that is sad. An eight-year-old boy, how is  
that possible?

 **Marv  
** Well, cause Harry and I, we ain't very smart.  
That's why we became criminals. Cause we  
can't do anything else. That's why we became  
thieves. And like Harry said, we're not  
even very good at that eder.

Harry nods his head in agreement.

 **Natique  
** Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that.  
 _ **She pauses, and then she perks up again  
**_ But you know, you can do anything if you  
put your mind to it. My father always tells me  
that. I think he's right. And my boyfriend, he  
is ingenious. He can make a weapon out of  
anything!

 **Harry  
** _Marv and Harry look at each other  
_ Say a… little girl, what's your boyfriend's name?

 **Natique  
** He has a beautiful name. His name is Kevin!

 **Harry  
** _ **Marv and Harry just about fall over each  
other!  
**_Oh my gosh. Are you sure he's your boyfriend?

 **Natique  
** Well, I think so.

 **Marv  
** Harry, do ya think…?

 **Harry  
** Little girl, if your boyfriend is who I think he  
is, there might be a chance for us yet.

 **Camera fades :**

On all three if possible and cuts to next scene.

 **Int: US Pentagon – parking lot**

It's the Pentagon. Both Uncle Franks family and the  
McAllister's have arrived and are in the parking lot.

 **Father  
** _They're all running for the front gate together  
_ Gee Frank thanks for coming out. I can't tell  
you how much I appreciate it.

 **Frank  
** Leave it to Kevin to fall out of an airplane!

They all arrive at the guard shack of the Pentagon.

 **Father  
** Hi we're the parents and family of Kevin McAllister  
and…

 **Guard  
** Wo wo wo, first of all, who are you? Second of all,  
who is Kevin McAllister?

 **Frank  
** _ **Buds in pulls out his ID  
**_ Excuse me sergeant, I'm a retired O-6 in the  
Navy. If you would just contact Admiral  
Gates Smith for me, I think we can clear this  
all up.

 **Guard  
** _ **The guard looks at all of them then back at  
Frank**_ _  
_Ok sir, I can't argue with an O-6 retired or  
not. Give me a minute to see if I can find  
the Admiral.

They all are happy now. Frank is trying to calm  
them down so the guard can hear. A couple of  
minutes pass but nothing happens. Then a door  
in the background opens and three men in uniform  
are coming toward them from behind the fence.

As they come into view, the Camera picks up Frank  
as he smiles and tips his head down, seeing that  
it's his old friend now admiral Gates Smith. A tall  
man in Stature and walks with a purpose.

When he sees Frank he begins to smile also. The  
guard opens the gate to let the admiral and his  
friends out. The admiral extends his hand to Frank.

 **Admiral Smith  
** _ **They're shaking hands  
**_ Frank, it's good to see you!  
 _ **Stands back and looks at Frank  
**_ Frank you're not staying in shape, you used to  
be one of the most fit men in the Navy.

 **Frank  
** Well sir, you're looking downright fat yourself.

 **Admiral Smith  
** _ **Gets right in Franks face!  
**_ You're lucky you're a civilian now Frank. Or I'd bust  
you down to O-1 again!

 **Frank  
** And you've always had bad breathe Gates!

They both stand face to face for another second.  
Then the admiral can't contain his laughter and  
busts out. Frank is a little more in control but  
starts to laugh also.

They shake hands again and then the admiral  
hugs Frank.

 **Admiral Smith  
** _ **Looks at Frank's wife  
**_ RITA?

 **Franks wife  
** _ **They hug**_ _  
_Hi Gates how's Beth?

 **Admiral Smith  
** Fine, fine, a little heavier like me but just fine. She  
would love to see you Rita. Don't let me forget, I'll  
give you directions and our phone number here and  
I'll get yours too.

Hey where are you guys staying? You can stay  
with us.

 **Frank  
** Maybe another time sir, we should stay  
by John and Katherine right now.

 **Admiral Smith  
** Oh my goodness, yes of course. The McAllister's,  
I've never met your son personally but I've heard  
about him. Quite the young man.

Turns his attention to one of the Officers that were  
with him.

 **Admiral Smith Cont.  
** Please forgive me, this is General Higginson.  
He's in charge of the entire operation over  
in Iraq. And this is Colonel Andrews. He's actually  
the one that's coordinating the effort to find  
your son.

They all greet.

 **Mother  
** Oh, Colonel, have you heard anything about  
Kevin?

 **Colonel Andrews  
** Yes, as a matter of fact we have. Without saying too  
much I've heard that our A-Team may have seen  
the results of certain actions brought about by  
your son.

He's Wreaking Havoc As they say. But  
let's go inside where we can talk more privately  
shall we?

 **Frank  
** That sounds like Kevin, ya gotta love it.

They all start to walk in together.

 **Admiral Smith  
** _To the gate guard…  
_ Sergeant, good call, thank you.

 **Guard  
** _Salutes  
_ Yes sir.

 **The Camera cuts:**

 **Montage:**

Now Joan Jett and the black hearts start to play  
in the background I love Rock and roll. First **the  
Camera** shows Kevin double-timing his way  
through the desert. As he's jogging, he's pulling  
things out of his ruk sack and putting them together.  
Setting traps and what not.

Music still playing, **the Camera** cuts to unsuspecting  
palace people going about they're business. Then **the  
Camera** cuts to Shehp and his men looking over a  
map of America. Making plans to attack.

ES 4: Then the Camera cuts back to Kevin. He's  
arrived at the palace. He's looking around, getting  
his bearings Then **the Camera** cuts to the helicopters.  
The A-Team has arrived, are all together, and getting  
the new equipment out and set up.

Then **the Camera** cuts back to Kevin as he's climbing  
the hill going up to the palace. Then **the Camera** cuts  
to Natique, then to Marv and Harry, then to Benjadene  
and his sons who are morning the loss of Natique. Then  
back to Kevin.

Now there's a new spin. Kevin has penetrated the  
palace compound and is moving toward the back of  
an out building. He works his way into the building and  
looks to see what's in there. Not much.

So he moves to the next, and the next. He finally  
comes to a building where he's found weapons,  
rifles, mines, bullets, some RPG's and other military  
type equipment. He smiles and goes to work.

 **The Camera** cuts to different places around the  
compound where Kevin is setting things up. He  
gets into different buildings, to their motor pool –  
He's rigging their trucks for a big surprise, they're  
going to all start up, jump into gear and drive through  
the walls of the building with machine guns in the  
turrets set to rotate and fire as the trucks roll, -

To their food stores, - and even into the palace itself,  
the rooms and doorways booby trapped to explode.  
Paint cans and heavy objects at the top of stair wells.  
Trip wires all around. He sets mines in strategic places  
along his path outside the buildings.

Then he moves back by the wall where he came in,  
sits down out of site, and pulls some things from  
his backpack. **The Camera** cuts and shows Shehp  
and different men in his army lying down to sleep.

 **Int: Shehp's palace – Shehps room**

Time passes. Things are completely silent. Lights  
go out around the compound. Nothing moves.  
Suddenly a huge explosion in the food stores  
building. **The Camera** cuts to Shehp's room  
where he is startled out of his sleep

 **Shehp  
** Good Grief, what now!

Shehp goes out into the hallway. No one is  
around yet. He walks to the outside of the  
palace where he can see the plume of smoke  
and fire rising up above the food stores.

There are men moving all around it trying to  
put the fire out. Shehp puts his hands over his  
face and shakes his head. Then the Ammo  
building explodes, sending armaments in all  
directions, then other buildings explode.

Then we see Kevin making his move. He's  
searching the compound for the place where  
Natique is. He must duck and cover on several  
occasions to avoid being seen by people racing  
to the fire.

Eventually he is caught. The man who sees him  
is as surprised as he is. The man cries out as if  
to bring attention to them but Kevin body slams  
him to the ground. The two scuffle around on the  
ground but Kevin eventually bests the man.

Using his elbow he pops the man in the head twice  
knocking him out. He gets up to see if anyone has  
noticed. No one has. Kevin makes his way back  
toward the palace.

At the door where he is he hears someone coming.  
He doesn't have time to hide so he finds a piece of  
wood and waits. As they come out he kicks one in  
the stomach, and the other man piles out over him.

Kevin winds up and hits a home run with the one  
man's head and swings around in the same motion  
and clobbers the other knocking them both out quickly.

He's inside the palace now. He is racing through it. He  
knows from his training that most prisons are in basements.

 **Kevin  
** _To himself  
_ I've got to find the basement. Prisons are  
always in basements.

He's looking for a basement door. But more men  
see him and get in his way. They have him at  
gun point, and they're closing in. But not for long.  
Kevin sees a window to his right and crashes  
through it.

The men fire but miss. Kevin is waiting just  
outside the window for someone to come out  
of it. They do. He grabs the muzzle from below  
the window sill and pulls the man out.

He knocks him out with the butt of the rifle,  
then he quickly fires the weapon into the window,  
not looking, just firing. As he stops firing he realizes  
two things. One, he's made an inordinate amount  
of noise and someone is going to come running.

Two, he doesn't hear anyone in the hallway that he  
just jumped out of. He peaks quickly. The hall is empty.  
He jumps back into the hall through the window and  
carries on his way.

Eventually he comes to a large room. There are  
many doors. But one in particular. He runs across  
the room to the door. It's heavy and it's locked. He  
pulls some plastics from his sack and blows the door  
open. Camera shows Stairs to a cellar.

He charges down the stairs. He comes to another  
heavy locked door. There's a small window in it. He  
peaks through. There's a guard walking back and  
forth in the corridor where there are cells in view  
but the ones he can see are empty. He has to know.

He pulls some wire from his sack, makes a lasso,  
feeds it through the small window in the door and  
maneuvers it so it sits like a bear trap. He knocks  
on the door. The guard comes over, rifle at the  
ready. He peaks carefully through the window, and  
then notices the wire down through the window.

His eyes follow it down to where he sees that he  
standing in the loop. The Camera shows Kevin  
giving it a yank. The guards feet fly out from under  
him. He's hanging from the window. The doors  
explode open from another round of plastics, and  
the man is knocked out as the door smashes him  
between it and the wall.

Kevin steps inside, he's carefully patrolling the  
corridors making sure he doesn't get surprised.  
A voice comes from the faded light in a cell to  
his left.

 **NATIQUE  
** Kevin?

 **Kevin  
** Natique?

 **Natique  
** _ **Relief overwhelms her  
**_ Oh thank God Kevin I knew you would come  
for me!

He pulls on the door to the cell. Locked tight.  
He runs back to the knocked out guard and  
frisks him for keys. None. He runs back to  
Natique's cell…

 **Kevin  
** Stand back!

He pulls out more plastics from his rucksack, rolls them  
around the lock.

 **Kevin cont.  
** Pull that mattress up around you.

She does as he says. He puts a wire into the  
plastics, rolls out enough for him to get a safe  
distance, connects the wire to a box in his hand  
and pushes a button. A puff of smoke and a  
small pop and the door swings open.

Natique peaks out from the mattress. She sees  
the door open and dives into Kevin's arms. She  
lays another huge kiss on him. Very romantic).  
Music)

 **Natique  
** _ **She stops kissing him long enough to say…  
**_ I knew you would come. In Iraqi we say I love  
you

 **Kevin  
** What does that mean?

 **Natique  
** I think you would say, I love you.

 **Kevin  
** How do you say I love you too?

 **Natique  
** You just did.

She kisses him again. They kiss for a couple  
of seconds more and then the romantic music  
stops. A voice in the background. a person  
clearing his throat. Different music). Comical).

 **Harry  
** Ah-hem. Excuse me.

 **Kevin  
** _Shock over his face  
_ Oh my god, I know that voice.

 **Natique  
** Oh, yes those are my American Friends, can  
you set them free also?

 **Kevin  
** _ **He and Natique are walking toward the voice.  
The reach the cell  
**_I don't believe it.

 **Harry  
** How ya doin kid?

 **Marv  
** Hey Kev, how's it goin?

 **Kevin  
** How…?

 **Harry  
** You wouldn't believe it if we told ya.

 **Kevin  
** No, I think I'd believe just about anything  
right now.

 **Harry  
** Kid, ya gotta get us outta here. I know we don't  
deserve it but ya can't leave us here.

 **Marv  
** Ya Kev, please, they're gonna feed us to the  
dogs if they find out we're not important American  
dignitaries.

 **Kevin  
** Important what…?

 **Natique  
** Kevin please, they're good men. They've been down  
on their luck too long. Let them go. They'll  
have to fend for themselves, at least give them  
that chance.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Pondering the situation a little  
**_ I don't know, I mean, they're right, they don't  
deserve it. They tried to kill me twice, and  
then they tried to rob the store where I worked.

 **Natique  
** Where you the little boy they were talking about?

 **The Camera** cuts to Marv and Harry in their cell. They  
both shrug their shoulders.

 **Kevin  
** What little boy?

 **Harry  
** Never mind that, they're coming. Get us out  
of here, please!

Doesn't waist anymore time as he knows that  
Harry is right. They're probably on their way.  
He starts to blow the lock.

 **Kevin  
** Ok, but you guys are on your own after this.  
I'll have my hands full just trying to get her and I  
out of here.

 **Harry  
** You got it kid.

 **Kevin  
** Ok, barricade yourselves behind that mattress!

They do what he says. He sets up the plastics, he  
and Natique back around a corner and he blows  
the lock. The two thieves come out and thank  
Kevin then start to head off on their own.

But they are stopped when they see men coming down  
a corridor toward their cells.

 **Harry  
** Hey kid, they're coming, this way is blocked, what  
are we gonna do?

Kevin looks around a little. Then he runs to where  
the guard is knocked out behind the door. He grabs  
the guard, puts his head next to the bars, puts his  
feet through the bars on the opposite side of the hall,

ties them with the wire, to the bars and then ties  
the wire around his head to the other bars, thusly  
blocking the entrance. Then he runs down to the  
other end of the room, pulls out the last of his  
plastics. He sticks the spark wire into the plastics  
the throws it upwards sticking it to the ceiling.

In the mean time Shehps men are trying to get into  
the cell block but the guard is blocking the way. Every  
time they push on the door the wire chokes the guard  
(All very Three stooges). **The Camera** shows a comical  
scene of them choking him by pushing on the door.  
Back to Kevin. They're away from the plastics that are  
stuck to the ceiling.

 **Kevin  
** Hope this works.

Kevin pushes the button on his actuator. The  
plastics on the ceiling blow creating a two-foot  
diameter hole and two men fall through. They  
are left Unconscious. The four of them work  
together to help each other up through the  
whole.

First they push Harry through, then Marv, then  
Marv and Harry pull Natique through and then  
Kevin gets a running start, jumps and they catch  
him and pull him up.

In the mean time, they've broken through past  
the guard. He's in bad shape with the wire still  
tight around his neck but it has broken sparing  
his life. They run into the cell block but they're  
assailants are gone.

Kevin and the others are at the top of the whole  
now and someone else starts shooting at them. Kevin  
turns and fires his AK-47 at them. Then they all run  
in the opposite direction. They run through a door  
way and into the labyrinth that is the palace.

Now the chase begins. Kevin leads them through  
rooms and hallways where they're tripped up by  
slippery slime, trip wires, explosions, and guns  
firing at them from out of know where. As they  
approach the stairs (Think of something here. We  
need to concoct more traps and tricks).

When they think all of the paint cans and bricks  
are done swinging down at them they are met by  
heavy objects coming down the stairs at them.  
Eventually they're trapped in a room at the top of  
the palace. Natique looks out the only window in  
the room.

 **Natique  
** Now what are we going to do? It's a hundred  
feet to the ground!

Kevin reaches into his rucksack and pulls out a  
mechanism. he uses it to smash out the window.  
He cocks it, aims it, and fires. A hook explodes  
from the gismo and, carrying a wire with it, affixes  
itself to the top of another window in a building  
down and across from the palace.

He ties off his end of the wire to something in the room.  
THEN IN swashbuckler style, Kevin climbs out the  
window, scoops Natique in his arms, attaches a Pulley  
mechanism to the wire and glides down the wire to the  
other building.

Some are shooting at them as they fly over but they  
miss and Kevin is shooting back as they Descend from  
the palace. They crash through the window of the other  
building tumbling to the floor.

 **Kevin  
** You ok?

 **Natique  
** Fine, what do we do next?

 **Kevin  
** I don't know, I'm making some of this up as  
I go.

Kevin opens the door from the room they're  
in, peaks out to see if anyone is coming, and  
the two dash out of the room together. Meanwhile,  
Marv and Harry are still up in the room up in  
the palace looking down to where Kevin and  
Natique went.

 **Marv  
** Harry, they left us!

 **Harry  
** Hey, at least we're not Dog food Marv. Find  
something to slide down that wire with!

They fumble around the room, and then Harry  
gets an idea and starts taking off his shirt.

 **Harry** **Cont.  
** Marv, take off your shirt!

Harry shows Marv what he's doing and they  
use their shirts to slide down the wire. Only  
when they get to the window they don't know  
what to do and smash into the wall and fall to  
the ground which is about three floors down.  
The Camera shows them aching but they  
get up.

More of Shehps men come around the corner and  
see them. The chase for Marv and Harry is on  
again. They cover their heads with their hands  
and run in the other direction. Marv is screaming  
his usual scream. The Camera shows Shehp's men  
following around a corner.

Kevin and Natique are charging through their  
building and are caught by some of Shehp's  
men coming the other direction. Kevin's quick  
thinking leads him to roll a large table in front  
of him and Natique.

Kevin begins pushing the table toward the men  
sliding it faster and faster. Eventually, with **Camera**  
shots of bullets hitting the other side of the table,  
it comes to a crashing halt. Kevin and Natique pile  
into it. Kevin shakes his head…

 **Kevin  
** You ok?

 **Natique  
** I think so.  
 _ **Then, in a panic…  
**_ Those men, where are they?

Kevin carefully peaks around the other side of  
the table, rifle pointed forward. The Camera  
shows all of them, in a heap, all out cold. Kevin  
grabs Natique's hand, they jump up, push the  
table and the men out of the way, dash through  
the door that they came through and the chase  
is on once again.

Marv and Harry are headed across a yard toward  
another building. Shehp's men are closing.

 **Marv  
** Harry, they're catching up!

 **Harry  
** Marv, see that doorway ahead of us?

 **Marv  
** Yeah!

 **Harry  
** I got a feeling about it!

 **Marv  
** You do?

 **Harry  
** Yeah. When I tell you, split to either side of  
the door way but don't go in!

 **Marv  
** Ok Harry, whatever you say!

 **Harry  
** 1, 2, 3, Break!

Marv and Harry both break to either side of the  
doorway. Shehp's men are so close behind that  
they run past Marv and Harry and right through  
the doorway. And, as Harry suspected there are  
surprises awaiting them.

A trip wire sends the first two men crashing to  
the floor. A second trap is set to follow. The  
second two men trip over them and fall down  
also. The third two men are able to avoid falling  
over the first four but are met with a large iron  
pipe that is triggered to swing down when the  
trip wire is hit and knocks them clean out of  
the building and crashing into the fourth  
two men.

When the pipe swings down it sets another  
trigger that causes a large tub of oil to spill  
on the men still inside the building. That sets  
another trigger that turns on a fan which blows  
sand at them.

Soon they all look like sand people. The other  
men that were outside the building come in but slip  
up airborne and fall flat on their backs like in the  
other movies. Soon they are covered with sand and  
oil. They're all tripping over each other.

 **Harry  
** _ **Marv and Harry run off  
**_ C'mon Marv, this way!

Now we cut to the A-team. They're getting their  
act together and are getting ready to head back  
toward the palace. **Cut back** to Kevin and Natique.  
Kevin leads Natique around the compound to  
where the motor pool is.

 **Natique  
** What are we doing here?

 **Kevin  
** I have a few loose ends to tie up.

He pulls the trigger mechanism from his back  
pack, turns it on and waits.

 **The Camera cuts to a new scene:**

The scene is at the main Jerusalem airport.  
They're getting off of a jet and are met by  
Navy sailors.

 **Sailor 1  
** Are you the McAllister's?

They're all so busy talking to each other that they  
don't hear him at first.

 **Sailor 1** **Cont.  
** _ **Now he has their attention  
**_ Excuse me, can one of you tell me if you  
know who the McAllister's are?

 **Father  
** I'm John McAllister. How can I help you sailor?

 **Sailor 1  
** Actually it's a Major Frank McAllister that I'm  
looking for.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** I'm Major McAllister, retired, sort of.

 **Sailor 1  
** Yes sir, um…

 **Uncle** **Frank**

…Cat got your tongue sailor, what's on  
your mind?

 **Sailor 1  
** Well sir, it's just, the way they talked about  
you, I was expecting…

Gets a look of disgust on his face and looks back at  
his family, then back at the sailor.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Expecting what, Captain Kirk? C'mon sailor we're  
busy here, tell us what you want or get out of  
the way.

 **Sailor 1  
** Yes sir, sorry sir, we've been sent to escort  
you and your family to a Ship harbored close by  
to take you closer to the action.

They figured you and your family would be  
safer off shore sir. They told me that  
you'd be in charge of the ship once  
on board.

Frank gets a look on his face, then turns around  
and looks at his wife.

 **Franks wife  
** What's the matter Frank?

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** A ship. They're putting me in charge of a  
ship! I never even had my own ship when  
I was in the Navy. It's something I've dreamed  
of for years!  
 _ **Turns to the rest of the family to rally a  
reaction  
**_Hey everybody, I'm going to get to command  
my own ship!

Everyone cheers for Frank.

 **Sailor 1  
** Congratulations sir.

Frank is surprised by the sailor's remark. But  
then he realizes that the sailor knows exactly  
why he's so excited. He reaches out and shakes  
the sailors hand vigorously…

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Yes, thank you, thank you!

Everyone is surprised. They've never seen Frank  
so happy. He's still overjoyed when he says…

 **Uncle Frank Cont.  
** Well what are we waiting for sailor?  
Let's go!

 **Sailor 1  
** _ **Now enthusiastic himself…  
**_ Well ok then. Common everyone, follow me  
right over here…

The scene ends with everyone following the sailor  
over to a van.

 **The Camera fades out:**

 **Int Kevin and Natique – Shehp's compound**

Kevin is sitting with Natique close at his side. He's  
watching, waiting. **The Camera** shows what he's  
looking at. They're looking for him. Slowly prowling  
the compound as per Shehp's orders not doubt.  
Prowling, prowling. Suddenly **the Camera** shows  
someone's foot.

Click! He stops instantly. **The Camera** slowly pans  
up to his face. He's not looking down yet but there's  
a look of horror on his face. He begins to slowly  
look down.

 **Shehp's man 1  
** In Iraqi (What's the matter with you?)

 **Man on the mine  
…** _ **He says whimpering  
**_ In Iraqi (Mine!)

 **Shehp's man 1  
** _ **Starts to back away  
**_ In Iraqi (Oh, crap!)

Then **the Camera** pans back and out to show  
the rest of the men prowling along through the  
compound. Click, pause, click, click, click, pause.  
 **The Camera** begins to show men stopping  
because they've stepped on mines. It's a whole  
field of them.

 **The Camera** cuts to Shehp.

Stops with some of his top brass to notice  
the men standing still, and other men  
moving away.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (What's wrong with them?)

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (I don't know your highness

Then one of Shehp's men comes running up from  
the mine field.

 **Shehp's man 2  
** _ **Frantically!  
**_ In Iraqi (Mines sir. They've all stepped on Mines!

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (It's got to be that American Soldier.  
Iiiich, he's really starting to get on  
my nerves!)  
 _ **Grabs Hakeem by his lapel and pulls him to his  
face vigorously  
**_And you don't want to get on my nerves,  
right Hakeem?

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (Yes sir, but what are we going to  
do about them?)

 **Shehp  
** _ **Let's go of Hakeem and at the top of his  
voice…  
**_In Iraqi (I don't know!)

Pauses for a second. His commanders are waiting  
for orders.

 **Shehp Cont.  
** (Get the rest of your men to the trucks. He's  
not here anymore. I want him found…  
alive! Go to Saheil and wait for me there!)  
 _ **Shehp turns to his other commanders  
**_ (Take as many men as you can and get the  
trucks. Load them up with ammunition and  
go to Saheil. Surround the City and wait for  
my orders!  
 _ **They all salute and disband. Then he speaks  
to himself  
**_(I will deal with this little American monster  
myself!)

He takes off toward the radio room. **The Camera**  
follows, taking shots of all the pandemonium  
around the palace, men running toward the  
motor pool, the men on the mines with others  
trying to help them, others coming out of  
buildings being rousted out by the commanders.

When he arrives at the radio room he plugs  
in a head set and speaks into a mike.

 **Shehp** **Cont.  
** (I need a secure channel… I don't care, this is an  
emergency, we're under attack by the American's  
here… Yes, yes… Good, thank you. Now I  
need to be connected with the Iraqi Air force  
headquarters… thank you.  
 _ **He waits**_ _  
_(Finally… I'm under attack. This is Shehp, my  
palace is under attack by the Americans. You  
must send attack jets immediately… Ok, thank  
you. How long… Ok thank you.  
 _ **He shuts off the radio and turns to face the  
Camera  
**_(I will find that pain in the butt and kill him  
myself!)

 **The Camera** shows him run out of the radio room,  
into the palace to his room. He dons his military  
garb with a pistol at his side and heads back out.  
He heads to the motor pool but as he's getting to  
that building he sees the garage doors opening up.  
Trucks start to pull out but as they do they start  
running into each other or smash through walls  
behind them as the jerk backwards out of control).

 **Shehp** **Cont.  
** (Iccch, now what!)  
 _ **He runs up to one of the truck drivers  
**_ (What is wrong, you have all just forgotten how  
to drive?)

 **Shehp's driver 1  
** In Iraqi (No your Highness, the steering wheel is locked!)

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (What…

He looks under the truck. The Camera shows the  
steering assembly turned all the way in one direction  
with a wrench jammed into it.

 **Shehp** **Cont.  
** (Someone has jammed it. Get your men under  
there and get them un-jammed! Oooh, that  
American, he makes me so mad I could  
just shoot myself!)

He runs to some of the other trucks issuing  
orders to un-jam the steering. Finally some of  
the trucks break their steering free. Shehp  
holds them up until they're all fixed so they can  
leave the compound together.

When they're all finally free Shehp jumps onto  
the running board of one of the lead trucks and  
waves them on. All the men cheer and they begin  
to pull out. Suddenly, at about the same time, all  
of the trucks jerk to a halt.

 **The Camera** shows the rear end of the drive  
train of several of the trucks being pulled out  
of the back of the trucks, as they're anchored  
to something with steel cables. Shehp goes flying  
through the air and lands upside down against  
the wall of a building opposite the motor pool.

 **The Camera** immediately shows the men in the  
cabs of the trucks smashing they're faces on the  
steering wheel. Shehp slowly gets up. Some of the  
men are climbing out of their trucks to look see  
what happened.

Shehp barely gets to his feet and stumbles to  
where he can also see what has just happened.  
The Camera shows all of the trucks with the backs  
of them on the ground and the rear wheels out  
behind the trucks still attached to the cables.

Shehp goes into a rage. He takes his pistol and  
shoots all twelve rounds into the engine compartment  
of one of the trucks nearby. Then he throws the  
pistol at the truck. Then he takes his military gear off,  
throws it on the ground and jumps on that. Then he  
falls to his knees and begins to cry.

Kevin is now headed down the road with Natique  
back to Saheil. As he's going along he's calling into  
a radio that he took from Shehps radio room.

 **Kevin  
** Mayday, mayday, I am an American soldier. Can  
anyone read me? Mayday, mayday  
 _ **As their walking he holds the radio to his ear  
**_ Nothing!

 **NATIQUE  
** Do you have it turned on?

Kevin Looks out of the corner of his eye with an  
"Of course I have it turned on" look.

 **Natique  
** Just trying to help.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Still giving her that look, but then he  
starts in again  
**_Mayday, mayday, can anyone here me? I am  
an American, please respond!

 **The Camera** cuts to the bridge on the ship that  
Frank and the family are on.

 **Sailor 2  
** _ **Walks up to Frank**_ _  
_Sorry to bother you sir but…

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Then don't!

 **Sailor 2  
** I'm sorry sir but we've been receiving a  
faint radio transmission from inland. It's a  
Mayday sir.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _ **In his usual exasperated tone…**_ _  
_And…

 **Sailor 2  
** He says he's an American soldier.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Well for cripe sakes, patch it through!

 **Sailor 2  
** Ey ey sir.  
 _ **The sailor picks up a mike on the bridge**_ _  
_This is Quigley, patch nine through to the bridge.

 **The Camera** shows him switch the radio to  
intercom. The signal is fuzzy but they can hear  
the solder calling mayday.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Can we pick that up a little more clearly?

 **Sailor 2  
** _Puts the mike to his mouth again  
_ Realign the antenna and see if you can get  
a bead on that Mayday signal.

The sound fades in and out and then comes  
in loud and clear

 **Kevin O.C.  
** Mayday, mayday. Can anyone hear me? I am an  
American soldier. Come in please!

 **UNCLE** **FRANK  
** Kevin, I'd know that little Jerks voice anywhere!

 **Sailor 2  
** Sir?

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Oh, a, sorry. Ah, never mind all that. Can we transmit  
so he can hear me?

 **Sailor 2  
** Ey sir.  
 _ **Speaks into the mike again**_ _  
_Set the transmitter to that Mayday signal from  
the Bridge.

The voice comes again.

 **Kevin** **O.C.  
** Mayday, mayday, I am an American soldier. Can  
anyone hear me?

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _ **In total astonishment!**_ _  
_Quick, run and tell the rest of my family that we  
found him!

 **Sailor 2  
** Ey sir.

 **The Camera** cuts back to Kevin and Natique.

 **Kevin  
** It's no use. No one's ever going to hear us.

Then just as Kevin is about to shut the radio off a  
transmission comes back over the radio.

 **Uncle Frank O.C.  
** Hey ya little jerk!

 **Natique  
** Is that supposed to be some kind of joke or  
something?

The Camera shows Kevin's face. He can't  
believe it. He slowly squeezes the button on  
the radio.

 **Kevin  
** Uncle Frank?

The radio sounds back.

 **Uncle Frank O.C.  
** Hey Kev, where the heck are ya?

 **The Camera** cuts back to the chaos at the  
motor pool… There are still a few vehicles  
around the palace compound but not enough  
for everyone to ride.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (We will go on foot. Follow me. Commanders  
get all of your men and we will all attach the  
city together!

The convoy of men and a few vehicles begin  
to walk past the gates of the palace and down  
the road toward Saheil.

 **Int: Uncle Franks ship**

Back on the ship. A voice comes over the intercom…

 **Kevin O.C.  
** I'm about ten miles east of the city of Saheil.  
That's s-a-h-e-i-l, sierra, alpha, hotel, echo, India,  
Lima, copy?

 **Sailor 2  
** Roger, copy that soldier. We're trying to find  
your location on a map now, stand by.

 **Intercom O.C.  
** Roger.

A few moments pass. In the mean time the  
McAllister family is brought to the bridge of  
the ship. They're all hysterical.

 **Mother  
** Frank, you found him, you found my Kevin?

 **Frank  
** Yep.

 **Father  
** That's fantastic Frank. How'd ya do it?

 **Frank  
** _ **Still busy trying to find Saheil on the map**_ _  
_Um, our communications specialists have been  
monitoring the airways since we left. They  
picked him up on a Mayday call.

 **Buzz  
** How do you know its Kevin?

 **Frank  
** _ **Looks at Buzz funny like and hands him  
the mike**_ _  
_Here, talk to him yourself. Squeeze the  
button when you talk and let go when  
you're listening.

Buzz slowly squeezes the button on the mike and  
holds it up to his mouth.

 **Buzz  
** Kev?

 **Intercom O.C.  
** Who's this?

 **Buzz  
** _ **Smiles and looks at everyone**_ _  
_It's um, it's Buzz?

 **Intercom O.C.  
** Buzz! I never thought I'd say this but it sure is  
great to hear your voice.

 **Buzz  
** _ **Laughs a little in disbelief**_ _  
_Yeah, you too little brother. I thought you were  
a goner. They said you fell out of a plane or  
something.

 **Intercom O.C.  
** Yeah, long story. I'll tell you about it if I ever  
get out of here. Hey can you put Uncle Frank  
back on? What's he doing?

 **Frank  
** _ **Takes the mike back**_ _  
_This is Frank, Kev. We've been looking at this  
map. It doesn't make any sense. There's no  
town or city of Saheil, just a palace. It's a  
landmark on the map but no town.

 **The Camera** cuts to Kevin and Natique again.  
When they hear Frank tell them about the palace  
they look back at it.

 **Natique  
** _Surprised  
_ Kevin, they're coming!

 **Kevin  
** _ **Speaks into the radio**_ _  
_Uncle Frank, did you say a Palace?

 **Radio O.C.  
** That's right.

 **Kevin  
** Can you give me grid coordinates?

 **Radio O.C.  
** Yeah, ah… 12357679 to the right and 53547279  
up. how's that going to help you?

 **Kevin  
** Ok, move you're coordinates West about two  
whole squares. What do you see?

 **Radio O.C.  
** Um, wait a minute… um, a small town. I think  
it's called Ak Alheim.

 **Natique  
** Of course! Our city is called Ak Alheim. Shehp  
changed the name of the city when he took over!

 **Kevin  
** I guess that's correct Uncle Frank. What kind  
of Ords. You got on board?

 **The Camera** cuts back to the bridge. Frank looks  
at Sailor 2 for a reply to Kevin's question.

 **Sailor 2  
** Everything sir. Tomahawks, high-powered  
cannons, fifty cals, Chaparral surface to  
air missiles. We're packen sir.

But um, the Tomahawk's are about the only thing  
we got that will travel that far inland.

 **Uncle Frank O.C.  
** _ **Talks to Kevin**_ _  
_We've got Tomahawk's. Why?

 **Intercom O.C.  
** If I told you we were being pursued by  
Iraqi Baath party would you let me call in a  
missile strike?

Sits back in his captains chair and rubs his face,  
not sure what to do. The family is looking at him.

 **Uncle Frank O.C.  
** I don't know Kevin, I can't just authorize the  
use of that kind of force without some kind  
of proof or orders from the White House!

 **Mother  
** _ **She steps up to Frank  
**_ Frank. It's Kevin we're talking about. He's in  
trouble. You have to save him. He's my son.

Thinks a little more. Looks at the rest of the  
family, then the other sailors on the bridge  
with them.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Ah, what the heck. Arm six Tomahawk's!

 **Sailor 2 O.C.  
** Ey, sir!

Sailor 2 sounds a battle stations alarm, picks a up  
another mike issues orders.

 **Sailor 2 Cont. O.C.  
** Arm six TA-6's and stand by for coordinates.

The ship's men go into overdrive and begin setting  
the ship up for war.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** We've just armed six Tomahawk's Kevin. Where do  
you want em?

 **Ext: Shehp's group**

 **The Camera** shows Shehp and his entourage are  
headed out of the gates of the palace and down  
the road that leads away. There are a couple of  
trucks. The rest of the men are walking and  
carrying or pulling equipment behind them.

Then **the Camera** shows the guys on the mines,  
some have to go to the bathroom, others are starting  
to wear out. **The Camera** cuts to Kevin and Natique.

 **Natique  
** What's that?

She asks as Kevin pulls his little control module  
out of his backpack.

 **Kevin  
** It's a magic box.

He turns the box on, and flips a switch while  
looking back at the palace. Nothing happens. **The  
Camera** cuts back to the guys on the mines. One  
of them can't take it anymore and steps off the  
mine. Nothing happens.

 **The Camera** shows the men around him ducking,  
but they slowly realize that they're still alive. Then  
several of the others still on mines step away from  
them.

 **Mine man  
** _Laughs a slap happy laugh  
_ In Iraqi (Hey, it's wasn't armed

 **Mine man 2  
** In Iraqi (It had to be, I heard the click. If  
it clicks that means it's armed. It must be  
defective

 **Mine man  
** In Iraqi (All of them?)

They all start to step away from the mines laughing  
and commenting about the stupid American soldier  
that tricked them with defective mines. Ho, ho, ho  
the joke is on the stupid American…

They all begin to run out the gates of the palace  
to join the others. **The Camera** cuts back to  
Kevin and Natique. The Camera shows the box  
in Kevin's hand. He flips the same switch again.  
The Camera cuts to the palace, aiming behind  
the men who have stepped away from the mines.

The mines begin to explode one by one. They're not  
very destructive to the palace but blow huge holes  
in the ground and send the men around them reeling  
to the ground.

 **The Camera** cuts to outside the palace. Shehp and  
his men are startled by the explosions **. The Camera**  
cuts to the faces of the men that were on the mines.  
Total shock!

 **The Camera** cuts back to Kevin and Natique. Kevin  
flips another switch. The Camera cuts to the few trucks  
that are leaving the compound. Small explosions erupt  
around the tires of the trucks. All the tires get blown out  
or just go flat.

 **The Camera** cuts to Shehp. He walks over to one of  
the trucks, doesn't say anything, and just shakes his  
head. Then he looks up at the driver of the truck.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (I guess you get to walk with the rest of us

 **Driver  
** In Iraqi (It's ok, I need the exercise OR  
(It's a good day for a walk

Shehp shrugs his shoulders and steps out of the  
way of the driver so he can step out. The driver  
goes around to the back of the truck and orders  
the men in back to grab their equipment and join  
the walkers.

So all of Shehp's men begin to follow him down  
the road. Kevin waits until they're all away from  
the palace.

 **Kevin  
** I hope they're all out of there.

 **Natique  
** Why?

 **Kevin  
** _ **Keys the radio**_ _  
_Uncle Frank, you still there?

 **Radio O.C.  
** Just waiting on you Kev.

 **Kevin  
** Send the Tomahawk's to the coordinates of that  
palace on your map.

 **The Camera** cuts to the ship

 **Int: Uncle Frank's ship**

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _ **Keys the mike**_ _  
_The Palace, are you sure?

 **Intercom O.C.  
** I'm sure.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Ok.  
 _Looks at Sailor 2  
_ Pick up the grid coordinates on this palace here  
and fire when ready.

 **Sailor 2  
** Ey ey sir.  
 _ **Issues a bunch of orders, gives some grid  
coordinates and…**_ _  
_Fire in sequence, one through six.

A voice on the radio comes back and echo's the  
command.

 **Fire command Radio voice  
** Roger, firing in sequence, one through six! Fire,  
Fire, Fire!

 **The Camera** shows one missile after another  
firing from the deck of the ship! **The Camera**  
cuts back to Kevin and Natique.

 **Ext: Kevin's position**

 **Radio O.C.  
** Here they come Kev!

 **Kevin  
** Watch this.

He says as he looks toward Shehp and the palace.  
Natique looks also. **The Camera** cuts back to Shehp  
and his men, then Pans back to show them and  
the palace.

 **Hakeim  
** _ **Looking up in the air**_ _  
_In Iraqi (Squze me you're highness, but what's  
that noise?)

 **Shehp  
** _ **Walking and so frustrated that he  
practically ignores Hakeem**_ _  
_In Iraqi (What noise Hakeem)

 **The Camera** cuts to a shot of the palace. One  
huge explosion. a couple of seconds then another.  
 **The Camera** cuts to Natique covering her ears,  
then back to the palace.

Soon six missiles have hit the palace and almost  
completely destroyed it. Shehp's men slowly get  
off the ground after it's over.

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (That noise, you're highness)

One of Shehp's men comes running to him  
with a radio in hand.

 **Shehp's man 2  
** In Iraqi (Your Highness, it is the American's,  
I received transmissions from an American  
Navy ship. I think they're talking to the  
American Soldier!)

 **Shehp  
** _ **With a sort of calm but sickened  
look on his face…**_ _  
_In Iraqi (How long have you known about this?)

 **Shehp's man 2  
** In Iraqi (For several minutes but we were  
busy… eh… well… for a… few…)

Shehp, with a perturbed look on his face stands  
there looking at the man for a second and the  
yanks the radio out of the man's hand. He gains  
his composure and…

 **Shehp  
** Who… is… this?

 **Radio (Sailor 2) O.C.  
** This is a US Naval ship, who is this?

 **Shehp  
** _ **Takes a deep breath**_ _  
_I am a high commander in the Iraqi Army. Did you  
just blow up my palace?

 **Radio  
** _Silence for a second. Then…  
_ Maybe.

 **Shehp  
** Did you lose one of your soldiers around here  
somewhere?

 **Radio  
** _Silence, again. Then…  
_ Maybe.

 **Shehp  
** Would you please come get him?

 **The Camera** cuts back to the bridge of the ship

 **Sailor** **2  
** We're trying to. Why?

 **Intercom** Shehp  
I don't care about the palace… I don't care  
what you think of me… I don't care why  
you're here or what you think of the  
Iraqi government.

But if you don't get that damned soldier out  
of my county I'm going to go crazy. And  
you don't want to see me crazy. I'm a very  
dangerous man!

 **Sailor 2  
** _ **Looks around the bridge, everyone  
is snickering**_ _  
_Who are you?

 **Intercom  
** _ **Silence for a second**_ _  
_Just call me the crazy Iraqi. Because your little  
soldier friend has pushed me to my limit!

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _ **Almost in tears…**_ _  
_Why should he be any different, Kevin's been  
doing that to me for eighteen years!

Frank can hardly control his laughter. Everyone  
on the bridge is laughing because they all know  
how Kevin can drive someone nuts.

 **Sailor 2  
** That's fine sir. We'll come and get him now.

 **The Camera** cuts from the bridge where everyone  
is laughing hysterically, to Shehp on his radio.

 **Shehp  
** Thank you.

Shehp drops the radio on the ground as if it  
were a piece of trash and turns to Hakeem.

 **Shehp** **Cont.  
** Find that soldier. I want to kill him personally.

Scene ends with the Camera moving in for a close  
up of Shehp's face. He isn't fooling around anymore.  
Now we're back in Saheil. Kevin and Natique are hot  
and tired, almost beaten. Some of the town's people  
are watching them go by.

They arrive at Benjadene's house. Benjadene and  
his sons come running out to receive them

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Almost hysterical  
**_ Natique, my daughter. Oh thank God you  
are safe!  
 _ **Turns his attention to Kevin and reaches  
a free hand to greet him  
**_Kevin, thank you, thank you. I will be indebted  
to you forever.

 **Rhah  
** How did you escape?

 **Natique  
** Father, brothers. It was like nothing I have  
ever seen. Kevin could make a weapon out  
of anything. He was brave, and quick, and  
they didn't have a chance. I think Shehp is  
a very angry man if he hasn't lost his mind yet.  
 _ **She turns and looks at Kevin again**_ _  
_He was amazing.

The radio in his backpack squawks.

 **Radio O.C.  
** Attention us solder, attention.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Pulls the radio out**_ _  
_This is the US soldier.

 **Radio O.C.  
** This is supreme commander Shehp.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Looks at the others, then speaks**_ _  
_Yes, what do you want?

 **Radio  
** I'm going to find you. and when I do I'm going to  
kill you.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Thinks for a moment, then anger  
comes over his face**_ _  
_You've threatened these people, taken their  
money, abused them, humiliated them, hurt  
them. And worst of all, you kidnapped  
my girlfriend.

So you can come and get me. I'll relish that  
moment.

 **Radio  
** Don't worry my young friend. I'm coming for  
you.

 **Camera** closes in on Kevin's face. A bit of  
fear covers it. **Camera** fades out on Kevin's face.

 **Ext: dessert – Marv and Harry – sunny - hot**

Marv and Harry are walking through the desert.  
It's the middle of the day and the sun is baking  
them to a crisp brown. They're both staggering  
from heat exhaustion. They continue to walk  
and talk…

 **Marv  
** Harry, where are we? Do you know where we are?

 **Harry  
** _ **Almost in tears…**_ _  
_I don't know Marv, how the heck am I supposed  
to know!

 **Marv  
** Harry?

 **Harry  
** What Marv?

 **Marv  
** If we ever get out of this and back to the states,  
I'm going to be a good person.

 **Harry  
** You are a good person Marv. A little dumb  
sometimes, but a good person.

 **Marv  
** No **Harry** , I mean I'm going to go straight. No  
more bad guy stuff for me. I'll work at McDonalds  
or something.

 **Harry  
** Marv, don't talk about food right now ok?  
Besides you can't work at McDonalds, you  
can't read good enough and you stink at math.

 **Marv  
** Sorry.  
 _ **Pauses for a second**_ _  
_Hey Harry?

 **Harry  
** _ **Exasperated…**_ _  
_What Marv?

 **Marv  
** What'd ya mean about me being a good  
person? I mean, I'm a crook. I'm a bad guy.  
Ya know, ya don't commonly associate a bad  
guy with a good person.

 **Harry  
** _Still walking, thinks a moment  
_ Well Marv, just cause you're a crook don't  
mean you're a bad person. You're a nice  
guy… sometimes.

 **Marv  
** Oh, thanks Harry.  
 _ **Thinks a second**_ _  
_No Harry, I don't think I'm a very nice guy.  
Who have you ever seen me be nice to?

 **Harry  
** Well that's easy Marv, you've been nice to lots  
of people.

 **Marv  
** Yeah Harry, like who?

 **Harry  
** Well, like ah… well there was… um well, I don't  
know, I don't keep track.

 **Marv  
** Yeah, that's cause there's nothing to keep  
track of. I don't remember the last time I  
was nice to someone. In fact, I don't remember  
the last time someone was nice to me.

 **Harry  
** _ **Harry stops and looks at Marv**_ _  
_What'd ya mean? I'm nice to you ain't I? I'm nice  
to you Marv…  
 _ **Stops mid sentence**_ _  
_I mean, I think I'm nice to you. Ain't I? Marv?

 **Marv  
** _ **Marv is looking at Harry but doesn't  
say anything for awhile**_ _  
_…It's been awhile Harry.

 **Harry  
** _ **Harry drops his head**_ _  
_Yeah, I guess you're right Marv. I'm sorry  
about that. I guess I'm just a grumpy  
old man.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _  
_But ya know something Marv, I do know someone  
you've been nice to.

 **Marv  
** Who's that Harry?

 **Harry  
** Me. In all the years I've known you, I don't  
think you've ever hardly said a harsh word to  
me. All the times I've popped you in the chest  
or hit you over the head.

You never said nothing back to me. Ya shoulda.  
You shoulda socked me a good one, lots a times,  
right in the kisser.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _  
_So why didn't ya?

 **Marv  
** _ **Thinks a second**_ _  
_I don't know Harry. I guess its cause you're  
my friend. I mean, I guess you could have  
been a little nicer to me, but I never thought  
for a minute that you weren't my friend.

Besides, I'm not really the punching type.  
Too afraid I'd get my block knocked off for  
fighting back.  
 _ **Changes subjects a little**_ _  
_Hey Harry, do you remember when we first  
met. It was in prison in California. A bunch  
of guys were picking on me and you came  
to my rescue, cause you were a big king  
pin in the prison.

Everyone was afraid of you. From that day  
on I knew you and I would be friends.

 **Harry  
** _Reminiscing  
_ Yeah, I was a king pin wasn't I?

 **Marv  
** Yeah, til they found out what a total looser you  
were.

 **Harry  
** _ **Exasperated**_ _  
_Thanks Marv.

 **Marv  
** Ah Harry, I didn't mean it that way, I just  
meant…

 **Harry  
** No Marv, you're right. They did find out I  
was a looser I was. I don't know how I fooled  
em for so long. Then I was the laughing  
stock of the prison. And that's when I  
remembered you.

I was walking by your cell. You were kind to  
me. Invited me in to share your distilled water.

 **Marv  
** Yeah Harry, I remember! It was your first sip of  
distilled water.

 **Harry  
** _ **Looks at Marv kind of funny and then…**_ _  
_Marv? You're the best friend that I've ever had.  
You've always been. I'm sorry I'm so rough  
on you all the time. If I didn't have you I'd be  
alone for sure.

 **Marv  
** _ **Pats Harry on the back. Dust puffs up**_ _  
_Ah, gee Harry. You're my best friend too.

 **Harry  
** Yeah.  
 _ **Changes subjects and becomes irrational**_ _  
_…And if it gets any hotter in this God forsaken  
sand pit I'm gonna soil myself! How can anyone  
survive this crap?

 **Marv  
** I don't know Harry. You're right, it's hotter-n-Hates  
around here. I…

Marv spots something in the distance. **The Camera**  
shows dust flying up. As the vehicle gets closer  
Harry and Marv can see that it's a car. They don't  
care who it is, they just want a lift.

 **Harry  
** What d ya think it is Marv?

 **Marv  
** I think it's a car Harry.

They both go berserk, trying to flag it down. The  
vehicle pulls up beside them. Harry stops Marv  
from speaking because he recognizes the two riders.  
They're the two hijackers from they're flight. Harry  
cuts in hoping they don't recognize him and Marv.

 **Harry  
** Hey ya fella's.

 **Hijacker Front  
** Oh, you are American's. What are you doing out here  
in the middle of the desert.

 **Harry  
** _ **Marv tries to speak, Harry stifles him again**_ _  
_We're lost. And hot…  
 _ **Still playing it cool**_ _  
_I don't suppose you guys can give us a ride.

 **Hijacker front  
** Sure. Hop in. We can drop you at the next town.

 **Harry  
** Oh, dat'd be great.

They get in the back seat of the car. Harry leans  
over to Marv and whispers in his ear.

 **Harry Cont.  
** Marv, dees are da guys that high jacked our plane.

 **Marv  
** _ **Marv panics**_ _  
_What do you mean, we're dead Harry, they're going  
to kill…

 **Harry  
** _ **Cuts Marv off again**_ _  
_Marv, Marv, they don't remember us. We'll  
wait until we get to the next town and  
then we'll turn em in. Maybe we'll get a reprieve  
or something.

 **Marv  
** _ **Whispers back to Harry…**_ _  
_Yeah, and maybe they'll let us go for turning them  
in too.

Harry looks at Marv with a Brilliant deduction look  
on his face. **The Camera** shows a shot of the ship  
then the bridge where Frank is still standing with  
the family. Sailor 1 pushes his headset tight to  
his ear…

 **Sailor 1  
** …What's that?  
 _ **Pause while he is repeated to**_ _  
_…How many?

Pause again. Then he takes his headset away from  
his head and speaks to Frank.

 **Sailor 1** **Cont.  
** Sir we have inbound jets!

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Iraqi?

 **Sailor 1  
** Trying to establish IFF now sir but I don't know what  
else they'd be!

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** What's there heading?

Sailor 2 sounds off a bunch of numbers for a heading.  
Frank looks at a screen in front of him.

 **Uncle Frank Cont.**  
Looks like there headed for that palace on the  
map.  
 _ **Pause**_ _  
_No, I think maybe the city where Kevin and the  
A-team are.

The family panics and all are questioning Frank all at  
once. Frank shoes them all off the bridge so he can  
work.

 **Sailor 1  
** IFF confirmed sir, they're not friendlies. I repeat, they  
are not friendly!

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** What do we have air defense wise?

 **Sailor 2  
** We have defensive capabilities to the hilt sir but nothing  
that will reach that far inland.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** What about the Tomahawk's?

 **Sailor 2  
** Never been done sir. Guidance capabilities only.  
There's no way to get a lock on an aircraft. It'd  
be like trying to hit a small bird with a snowball.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** But it's possible?

 **Sailor 1  
** Sir, that would be a waste of missiles and tax payer  
money. Those missiles cost over a mil a piece and  
the chances…

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _Cuts him off and gets in his face  
_ Sailor, that's what the military is all about!  
If all we had to do is patch in coordinates all the  
time we'd wouldn't need you. That's my nephew  
out there and a lot of people are going to die if you  
don't do something.  
 _ **Turns his attention to the other sailor**_ _  
_You, get command on the line and get me aircraft. We  
need to help those people.

 **Sailor 1 & 2  
**Ey sir!

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _ **Gets on the intercom again**_ _  
_You still there Kevin?

A couple of seconds later the intercom squawks back.

 **Intercom  
** Right here Uncle Frank, what's up?

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Kevin, we've got a situation, (man I've  
always wanted to say that!), we've  
got about thirty Iraqi aircraft headed your  
way. They'll be coming out of the West.  
What kind of defenses do you have?

 **The Camera** cuts to Kevin's position. He's standing  
with the A-team.

 **Kevin  
** What kind of air defense do we have?

 **Soldier 1  
** …Air defense, um, we've got six Stingers. That's it.  
And they're not full proof. You have to get a good heat  
lock or you'll miss.

 **Kevin  
** Great!  
 _ **Turns back to the Radio to talk to Frank**_ _  
_We've got six Stingers, whatever those are and I guess  
they're not real good!

 **Radio  
** Kevin, I just got word that there's an aircraft carrier  
about a thousand miles out. They're headed this  
way but I don't know how soon they can have defenses  
your way.

 **Kevin  
** Hey Uncle Frank, I'm just glad it's you out there.  
If that's all you have we'll do the best we can from  
here. Maybe if we can get enough strikes with  
the Stingers they'll bug out and run.

 **Radio  
** Sorry Kev, wish I had a better answer here. I will  
tell you that we're going to try something with  
the tomahawks but I don't think it's going to work.

 **Kevin  
** Anything you can do would be great Uncle Frank,  
um sir.

 **Radio  
** Stay in touch Kev.

 **Kevin  
** I will Uncle Frank. Thanks. Out here.  
 _ **Kevin turns to Major Harford**_ _  
_We need those Stingers ready and our best men  
on it.

 **Major Harford  
** You heard the man, get the Stingers out and  
get em ready.  
 _ **Turns to Kevin**_ _  
_You know this city better than we do where do we  
deploy from?

 **Kevin  
** They'll be coming out of the West.  
 _ **Kevin looks at the compass on his arm,  
he points over the West wall  
**_That way. They'll be coming from over that wall.

 **Major Harford  
** Can we get up there somehow?

Kevin looks at Natique.

 **Natique  
** _She demonstrates  
_ There are, how do you call them, where you  
climb up…

 **Kevin  
** …Ladders? Where?

 **Natique  
** They're lying down by the wall, but you know, they're  
very old. No one ever goes up there anymore.

Natique takes them to the wall where the ladders  
are, in the all terrain vehicles. Now **the Camera**  
shot is from the Iraqi aircraft. The pilot is speaking  
to Shehp. **Camera** cuts back and forth between  
Shehp and the pilot

 **Iraqi Pilot  
** In Iraqi (We have your palace in site  
great leader, where do you want us to strike?)

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (The city to the West, hit the city! Destroy  
it completely!)

 **Iraqi Pilot  
** In Iraqi (The city great leader, are you sure? What  
about all the…)

 **Shehp  
** _ **Calms himself and deals with the pilot**_ _  
_In Iraqi (…Sacrifice, we must sacrifice a few  
to send a message to the Americans. No  
American intrusion will be tolerated. We  
must kill the occupying American forces  
no matter what! Do you understand?)

 **Iraqi Pilot  
** In Iraqi (Yes your Highness)  
 _ **Switch's something in the cockpit and  
speaks to the other pilots**_ _  
_(You heard the man, take the city. Arm all weapons  
and fire when ready

 **The Camera** cuts back to Shehp one more time.  
He has heard the command of the pilot to his fellow  
pilots. He smiles an evil smile. Now the scene is  
on the bridge of the ship.

 **Sailor 1  
** Sir, we're going to try to lob one of those  
Tomahawk's in at the enemy but it will be a miracle  
if we actually hit something.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** They're close, can you fire now?

 **Sailor 2  
** Yes sir, I think so.  
 _ **Gets on the com to the firing room**_ _  
_Ok boys, let's see what you can do. Fire one when  
ready.  
 _ **Turns his attention to Frank again**_ _  
_What they're going to do is try to calculate  
coordinates to an aircraft on radar. The time,  
speed and distance. Then the altitude. And…  
 _ **A loud boom explodes from the ship as the  
missile takes off**_ _  
_…Missile away!

 **The Camera** shows the missile as it travels  
through the air. Then the Camera cuts to the  
aircraft. Then a shot on the bridge and the  
missile tracking on the radar in comparison  
to the aircraft. closer, closer, closer.

 **Camera** cuts to the missile, then the aircraft,  
then the missile, then the aircraft. The pilot of  
one of the jets eyes open wide. **The Camera**  
cuts to a view of the missile coming straight  
at him.

Then **the Camera** cuts to a wide shot of the  
missile actually hitting the aircraft. It explodes  
in the air. The next shot is first from atop the  
wall of Saheil where the A-team sees the explosion  
off in the distance. Then the Camera shows the  
explosion from Shehps position. Shehp looks at  
his men, they look at him. None are sure what's  
going on.

Shehp pulls the radio close to his ear. **The Camera**  
zooms in. A voice comes over the radio.

 **Shehp's radio  
** Direct hit. Kevin they hit one, they hit one!

Shehp cringes. **The Camera** shows the jets  
scattering in all directions.

 **Iraqi Pilot  
** In Iraqi (Split up, split up! I don't know what  
just happened but don't make it easy for them!

The scene changes to the bridge of the ship. They're  
all rejoicing.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Well, do it again, do it again!

 **Sailor** **2  
** _ **On the comm…**_ _  
_Line up another one boys. Let's do it again!

 **Comm. comes back  
** I don't think we can sir. When the planes were  
all in formation it was easy but they're all  
over now. It would be a waist sir.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _ **Grabs the mike**_ _  
_You listen here sailor, it's not your duty to  
question a superior officer, just do what  
you're told…

 **Sailor** **1  
** _ **Cuts Frank off**_ _  
_…He's right sir. It'd be a waste of artillery. It'd be a  
crap shoot at this point. We won't get another  
shot like that sir.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Then what the heck are we going to do?

 **Sailor** **2  
** Nothing sir. They're on they're own.

 **Sailor** **1  
** We've done all we can sir.

At first he's going to jump all over the two sailors  
but then he realizes they're right. He picks up  
the Mike.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Kev you still there?

 **Camera cuts** to the A-team on the wall.

 **Kevin  
** I'm here Uncle Frank.

 **Radio  
** Sorry Kev, the aircraft are split up. We'll never  
get another shot at them. I'm sorry but  
you're on your own. We have aircraft coming  
in but it'll be another twenty minutes before  
they're here.

 **Kevin  
** It'll be over in five.

 **Radio  
** I know Kev. I'm sorry. Do your best. I'll tell your  
family what's going on.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Looks at the group around him - Then  
down the wall at Natique**_ _  
_Doesn't look good. Help is still twenty minutes  
out. We're on our own.

 **Major Harford  
** Lock and load those Stingers boys. Fire one and  
get down the wall to a new position. We'll try  
to fire and move as much as we can.

The men all salute Major Harford, including Kevin.

 **Int: ships bridge**

 **UNCLE** **FRANK  
** Men, you keep trying on those Tommy's. I know  
it's a long shot but keep trying.

 **Ext: Saheil**

Back at the city **the Camera** begins to back  
up and take in the whole scene with the aircraft  
coming in the distance and fades to the next scene.

 **Int Marv and Harry with hijackers in car –  
in dessert**

 **The Camera** picks up Marv and Harry in the car  
with the two hijackers. They're all crying.

 **Harry  
** So you guys are like us. No one loves you, you  
only have each other and your really lousy terrorists?

 **Hijacker front  
** Yep, we're just like you guys. No one likes you,  
you're stupid and you couldn't successfully steal  
candy from an eight year old with a wet paper bag?

 **Marv  
** _ **Still crying**_ _  
_Yeah, that's us alright.

 **Harry  
** Gee we were going to turn you guys in for  
being hijackers but we just couldn't do that to  
you know.

 **Hijacker Front  
** _ **Still crying**_ _  
_It wouldn't have done you any good anyway.

 **Marv  
** Why not?

 **Hijacker Front  
** _ **Cries even louder. They all join in**_ _  
_Cause nobody cares!

 **Harry  
** Well, I guess we'll just try to find a way to get back  
to America.

 **Hijacker Front  
** How are you going to do that?

 **Harry  
** I don't know, I guess we'll just try to stow away on a  
jet or something.

 **Hijacker Front  
** Oh. Well if you do, and you go to the Baghdad  
airport, don't get on flight two-nineteen.

 **Marv  
** Well, why not?

 **Hijacker Front  
** Cause we put a bomb on it. It's the next flight  
to America.

Marv and Harry sober up and look at each other.

 **Hijacker Front  
** Do you think we should be telling them that?

 **Hijacker Front  
** Oh, what's the difference, it probably won't work  
anyway.

 **Hijacker Front  
** _ **Starts balling again. Hijacker front  
joins him**_ _  
_Yeah, you're probably right!

Marv and Harry start to cry also but now for a  
different reason.

 **Camera fades on the car driving off:**

 **Ext: Shehp's palace – a-team – hot - sunny**

 **The Camera** picks up on the wall where the  
A-team sits waiting for their impending doom.  
There are two men with Stingers on the ready.  
They've taken aim and are waiting on the order  
to try and establish a lock.

People have gathered around Natique on the  
ground in masses watching the soldiers on the  
wall.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Yells down at Natique**_ _  
_Here they come! Tell everyone to take cover!

People begin screaming and running in all directions.  
It's pandemonium. The soldiers are lined up with  
rifles pointed upwards. The two Stingers are still  
poised for an order from Major Harford.

 **Major Harford  
** Steady boys, don't waist this shot. If this first  
volley doesn't hit the jets won't… scatter… Oh,  
crap, they're scattering.

 **The Camera** shows the jets flying off in different  
directions.

 **Major Harford** **Cont.  
** Ok boys, just pick the closest target, get a lock,  
and fire when ready!

They reposition themselves one more time. The others  
take aim with their rifles.

 **Kevin  
** _To one of the other solders…  
_ There's too many of them. We're going to  
get slaughtered!

The jets come flying in. A couple of them start to strafe  
the city with machine gun fire.

 **Stinger Soldier 1  
…** _ **He yells  
**_ Back blast area clear!

 **The Camera** gets in close to one of the Stingers.  
You can hear the guiros getting tone on a plane.  
He fires! The missile takes off. The Camera shows  
it billowing through the air up into the ski.

Boom! Direct hit. They all cheer! But then a plane  
strafes they're position. No one is hit but they all  
scatter down the wall. And off in different directions

People are still trying to hide. The jets are all close  
now and spraying machine gun fire on the city in all  
different directions. One jet lets go a missile. Then  
another. As the A-team tries to decide what to do  
next Kevin grabs a soldier with a Stinger and pulls  
him toward the wall again. There's a hole in the  
wall where Kevin can see through.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Yelling over all the noise**_ _  
_When the next group of jets gets close, fire at the  
top of the wall!

 **Stinger solder 1  
** What… Why… oh, I think I see what you want.  
Ok, let me know!

He backs up and takes aim at the wall. Kevin  
is by the hole looking out. The Camera shows  
another group of planes coming at them. He  
runs back by the Stinger guy.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Yelling**_ _  
_Ok, when I tell you!

 **Stinger Soldier 1  
** OK!

 **Kevin  
** Wait… wait… wait…  
 _ **Pause**_ _  
_Ok fire now!

The Stinger blasts away. The Camera shows it  
fly up and explodes the top of the wall. Huge  
boulders from the wall launch upward into the  
sky **The Camera** shows the view from inside  
one of the cockpits. The boulders come up at  
him. He panics and tries to fly out of the way  
but he's too close and has to fly through it.

 **The Camera** backs off and shows the debris  
from the wall smashing into the aircraft sending  
a couple of them hurtling to the ground on the  
other side of the city but outside the wall.

Kevin and the Stinger guy do a high five and run  
to take cover somewhere else. **The Camera** shows  
an explosion from a jet that fired a missile at the wall  
destroying the rest of it.

Kevin and the Stinger guy have to dive for cover but  
they aren't hurt. Pandemonium is still all around.  
People are getting hurt. Explosions and machine  
gun fire everywhere. People still running around  
trying to find safe haven.

Some soldiers firing their M-16's at the jets as they  
fly over but having no effect. **The Camera** cuts to  
another Stinger being launched from inside the city.  
Then another from close by. One hits the other misses.

Kevin and the Stinger guy catch up with Major  
Harford behind somewhat of a barricade.

 **Kevin  
** _Over all the noise…  
_ Any ideas sir?

 **Major Harford  
** Not a clue. We're not having much of an effect.

Then the Stinger soldier 1: guy runs out from the  
barricade. The Camera shows Kevin and Major  
Harford watch him. He runs over to the last guy  
with a Stinger missile still not fired.

Kevin and the others can see Stinger Soldier 1,  
talking to the other Stinger guy and pointing at  
the top of the east wall. He kneels down. The  
Stinger guy gets in position. They can all see  
the barrage of jets coming at them.

Stinger soldier 1 taps the other Stinger guy on  
the helmet. The missile launches! It hits the  
wall at the top and sprays large sections of  
wall into the air. It works again, taking out  
two more aircraft.

They immediately dive back for cover as another  
jet following the others, takes out the rest of the  
wall with a missile.

 **Major Harford  
** Hot dang boys, what a move. I think we've taken  
out about ten of them!

 **Soldier 2  
** Yeah but what are we going to do about the rest?

 **Major Harford  
** _ **In a calmer voice…**_ _  
_I don't know son, but at least we took a few of them  
with us.

Soldier three yells to get their attention and points  
to a group of men from the city on top of a building.  
They're all arm in arm, lined up along the edge of the  
roof of the building. They all jump off at once.

They land on a wagon that has a camel standing on  
the other end of it. Like a great circus act their  
combined weight launches the camel high into the  
air! A jet comes flying over and crashes into the  
camel.

 **The Camera** cuts to a shot of the pilot looking  
eye to eye with the camel straddling the nose of  
the jet, who is just as shocked as he is. The  
camel's eyes get huge as he begins to slides  
off the nose of the jet.

Just as the camel falls off the jet crashes into one  
of the walls of the city. Then **the Camera** shows  
the camel fall and make a poof in the sand just  
outside the city. Then the Camera cuts to the  
camel getting up out of the hole where he's hit  
the sand.

The camel Grunts and has a really perturbed look  
on his face as he trots away.

 **Camel  
** GRUNT!  
 _The subtitle reads…  
_ In Camel (Geese!)

Kevin and the A-team are laughing so hard that for  
a moment they forget about the war around them.  
But then a jet strafes their position and they are  
shocked back into the reality around them as they  
dive for cover in different directions.

Shehp and some of his men are watching from a  
distance. The Camera shows jets all around the city,  
explosions, and we can hear the sound of machine  
gun fire. Shehp just looks at his men and laughs.  
His men laugh with him.

 **The Camera** cuts back to inside the city. People  
are lying on the ground or running in all directions,  
the city is being quickly reduced to rubble. Now **the  
Camera** cuts to Marv and Harry. They're in a city now,  
and being dropped off by the hijackers.

They're getting out of the car and saying goodbye  
like nothing is wrong. They watch the car drive off.  
Then Harry grabs Marv by his arms face to face.

 **Harry  
** Marv, we gotta do something!

 **Marv  
** You mean we're going to turn those guys in anyway?

 **Harry  
** _ **Pulls Marv in the direction of a taxi cab**_ _  
_No Marv, we have to get to the Bagdad airport  
and stop that plane!

 **Marv  
** Why Harry, they said it probably wouldn't work.

 **Harry  
** _Stops and talks to Marv  
_ And what if it does Marv. Could you live with  
yourself knowing that all those people died  
when we could have stopped it?

 **Marv  
** No, but I can't live with myself most of the  
time anyway.

 **Harry  
** Marv!

 **Marv  
** Ok Harry, we'll go to the airport and see if we  
can't stop it. Why not, it couldn't be any  
crazier than anything else we've done the  
last couple of days.

The two jump in the cab, regardless of the fact  
that they have no money and speed off toward  
Bagdad airport. **The Camera** cuts back to Saheil.  
The A-team is running low on ammunition. Kevin  
calls his Uncle Frank.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Yelling over the commotion…**_ _  
_Uncle Frank, you still there?

 **Radio  
** Yeah Kev, how's the battle going, you see  
that Tommy?

 **Kevin  
** Yes but we're still getting slaughtered here, is  
there anything you can do, where are those  
planes?

 **Radio  
** They're coming Kev but they're still at least  
ten minutes out! I don't know what we can do Kev.  
I'm sorry!

 **Kevin  
** It's ok Uncle Frank, I understand. We'll just have to try  
something else.

Kevin hooks the radio to his belt and looks around.  
He sees a long piece of thick twine rope lying a few  
feet from him. He looks at one of the A-team soldiers  
and notices his grappling gun. He reaches over  
and grabs it out of his pack.

 **Soldier 3** :  
Hey, what are you doing?

Kevin takes the grappling gun and runs to the  
rope. a plane strafes his position and he's forced  
to dive for cover. But he comes back unharmed.  
He ties the thick rope into a huge noose.

Then to the end of the grappling hook with a small  
piece of wire. Then he takes the other end of the  
rope and runs into a building with it. He comes  
out a window on the side of the building and ties  
the end of the rope from there.

Then he picks up the grappling gun and when a jet  
fly's over Kevin fires the grappling hook with the  
thick noose attached, in front of the jet and lasso's  
the jet! As the jet storms away the thick rope is  
yanked taunt and the front of the jet is torn off  
sending the jet hurtling to the ground.

The people that have watched this all cheer. then  
Kevin takes off toward the front gate of the city.  
He remembers that only one of his fancy gate  
catapults was triggered. He runs up and grabs  
a couple of men hiding from the jets.

They run over and pull the gate open as fast as  
they can. The catapult works, it flings a huge bag  
of sand high into the air and another jet smashes  
into it.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **He looks at his guys, they all look at him**_ _  
_…Two more down, guys good isn't he?

 **Soldier 1  
** Yeah but there's still fifteen of them out there.  
He's going to run out of tricks sooner or later.

Just then they see the city men lined up on the roof  
again. They jump and launch another camel into the  
air. This time we get a little obscene. The camel fly's  
up backwards.

 **The Camera** shows a frontal view of the camel in the  
air chewing something oblivious to what's going on  
around him, with a jet behind him. He's totally  
unaware, but the Camera then shows the pilots  
view just before he gooses the camel with the  
nose of his jet.

As the jet hits the camel, the camel's eye's bulge  
just before **the Camera** cuts. **The Camera** cuts to  
the people on the ground. They all cringe and close  
or cover their eyes.

The Camera shows a whole bunch of people going  
Oooooh. (As in ouch and yuck in the same emotion  
Kevin comes running back to the A-team.

 **Kevin  
** I don't know what else to do, I'm out of  
options!

Just then they see several planes bearing down  
on their position. It looks as though the end is in  
site but just as the Camera cuts to show one of  
the pilots finger on the trigger to strafe them, **the  
Camera** cuts back to show the plane exploding.  
Then another plane explodes next to that.

The jets disburse and the A-team is never shot at.  
Two jet fighters come from another direction across  
and behind the Iraqi jets. Everyone in the town is  
cheering.

 **Major Harford  
** Who are they?

 **Soldier** **4  
** Israeli sir!

The bombing and strafing has stopped momentarily  
as the Iraqi jets now have their hands full with the  
Israeli jets.

 **Kevin  
** But there are only two of them. They won't last long  
against twelve or thirteen Iraqi fighters!  
 _ **Gets on the radio to Frank again**_ _  
_Uncle Frank, what's the ETA on those American jets.

 **Radio  
** I was just getting ready to call you Kevin, they  
called us to say that had you in site!

Kevin looks up. The rest of the A-team looks up.  
Just then, F-16's and f-14's come into view and  
start mopping up the Iraqi jets.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **Yells to the American jets…**_ _  
_Go get em boys!

Everyone is cheering again. Eventually the jets fly  
off and the fight is over.

 **Radio  
** Just got confirmation from the jets. They've  
mopped up almost all the Iraqi fighters and the rest  
are on the run.

The A-team all cheer. Then the people see them  
cheering and all cheer with them. **The Camera**  
picks up with Shehp. He's hysterical again throwing  
things on the ground and kicking the dirt, making a  
total spectacle of himself in front of his men. They're  
all just watching him.

 **The Camera** cuts to two of his men, one leans over  
and says something to the other

 **Shehp** 's man 4  
 _Whispering in the others ear…  
_ In Iraqi (What a moron)

The other man nods in agreement. Shehp jumps  
up after a moment of hysterics sees a truck with  
flat tires in the distance. He gathers himself  
together and runs off toward the truck.

The Camera watches him all the way to the truck.  
When he finally gets to it, he jumps in the cab,  
starts the truck, flat tires and all and takes off.  
His men just watch. The truck drives off.

 **Camera cuts:**

 **Int Uncle Franks ship - bridge**

 **The scene** picks up on the bridge of the ship. The  
family is just coming back up to the bridge to join  
in the celebration. Uncle Frank is on the mike to Kevin.

Speaking into the mike as everyone around him is  
carrying on…

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Hey Kev. Great job down there. I hear from the  
leader of the American Fighter squad that  
there were a lot of downed jets on the ground when  
they arrived already.

You have something to do with that?

 **Intercom O.C.  
** Yeah, we might have been the cause of some  
of that.

Some of the others are looking at him. He looks back  
at them and says, just to them…

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** I wouldn't doubt that for a minute.

They all laugh, knowing what Frank meant. Then  
he turns his attention back to Kevin. Well you'll  
have to tell us all about it when you get back.  
Listen, they want you out of there real soon,  
something about saving the sanctity of national  
peace.

 **Uncle Frank Cont**.  
You have orders to ship out with the A-team  
when they go. You're to guard those terrorist  
plans of attack with your life.

 **Intercom O.C.  
** That's actually good news, I'm ready to get  
out of here anyway. Say hi to my family for me.  
See you all on the other side.

Holds up the mike, keyed, so everyone can  
yell goodbye to Kevin. They do. Then Frank  
says goodbye to him also.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Good luck Kev. See ya in CONUS.

 **Intercom**  
Out here.

 **Camera cuts from the bridge**

 **Ext: Out front of the Bagdad airport**

Marv and Harry arrive at the Bagdad airport. The cab  
driver pulls up in front of the main international  
terminal. The Camera shows a view from the back  
of the cab.

Marv and Harry don't have any money so they try  
to ditch the cab but the cab driver gets out knowing  
they might try something and grabs Marv by the back  
of his shirt

Marv lets out one of his usual high pitched screams.

 **Marv  
** Harry, help he's got me!

The cab driver is yelling at him in Iraqi

 **Cab driver  
** In Iraqi (You American's, you all claim to  
be so honest but you're nothing but a bunch  
of criminals! You will pay me or I will beat you  
senseless!)

Trying to free Marv, dancing around, trying to hit the  
cab driver…

 **Harry  
** Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let go, let my  
friend go ya jerk…

The cab driver takes his free hand and grabs Harry's  
face. With a great push he sends Harry falling backwards  
to the ground. The Camera shows Harry in pain lying  
on the ground.

Then the cab driver swings Marv around and cold cocks  
him in the jaw. Marv falls to the ground. The cab driver  
picks him up and is about to hit him again when Harry  
jumps on his back.

He flails around until he gets Harry's arm loose from  
around his neck and throws Harry. Harry smashes  
upside down against the airport wall and lands on  
his head, hard!

Marv tries to get away but the cab driver grabs Marv  
by his foot. With little difficulty he picks Marv up by  
his feet and hangs him upside down. Yelling at Marv  
in Iraqi he begins to shake Marv up and down trying  
to get money to fall out of his pockets.

Soon the Iraqi police show up in a car next to the  
cab. They jump out.

 **Iraqi Policeman 1**  
In Iraqi (Hey, what is going on here? Why are  
you hurting this man? Put him down!)

 **Cab driver  
** _Still holding Marv by his feet…  
_ In Iraqi (These men got a ride from me and  
they tried to get away without paying!)

The other Iraqi police officer picks Harry up and  
helps him to his feet but pulls his arm behind his  
back so he can't get away.

 **Iraqi Policeman 1  
** In Iraqi (Oh, tried to steal a ride ey? You American's  
are all the same. A bunch of criminals. Come on,  
you're coming with us

 **Harry  
** _Coming to his senses…  
_ Wait, wait, wait! We're trying to stop a plane  
from taking off. Speak English? We're trying to  
stop a plane.

 **Iraqi policeman 2  
** I speak English. Why are you trying to stop  
a plane?

 **Harry  
** There's a bomb on it. It's supposed to blow up  
when it gets close to America. It's got something  
in it that will kill a lot of people!

 **Iraqi policeman 2  
** This is a serious accusation you are making, how  
do we know you're not just trying to get  
away or maybe you're just late for your flight?

He turns to his partner and translates what Harry  
told him into Iraqi.

 **Iraqi policeman 2** **Cont.  
** Why should we believe you?

The cab driver drops Marv on his head after  
hearing what Policeman 2 said. Marv his holding  
his head and breathing heavy.

 **Iraqi policeman 1  
** In Iraqi (Ask him how he found this out?)

 **Iraqi policeman 2  
** How do you know this?

 **Harry  
** Did you hear about the American plane that got  
hijacked the other day?

 **Iraqi policeman 2  
** Which one?

 **Harry  
** I… what do you mean which one? How many planes  
get hijacked around here?

 **Iraqi policeman 2  
** _ **Speaks to himself at first and then  
address Harry again…**_ _  
_In Iraqi (Let's not go there.)  
 _ **Changes the subject again…**_ _  
_Was it the one on Sunday or the one just last  
Thursday?

Harry looks dumb founded, then looks at Marv.  
Then he thinks to himself about which day it  
was when they arrived.

 **Harry  
** Thursday… yeah… yeah, yeah, yeah, it was  
Thursday. Two guys held us hostage on our way  
to Hawaii.

 **Iraqi policeman 2  
** Yes I remember now. As a matter of fact there  
were two American men who escaped from  
American Air force Police off of that flight, you  
wouldn't know anything about that would you?

 **Marv  
** Yeah, yeah, that was us. That's right. It's got to  
be the same flight we're talking about. Yeah you  
should have seen it…

 **Harry  
** _ **Kicks Marv!**_ _  
_Marv I wish you'd just shut up sometimes.

 **Marv  
** What Harry, I just wanted to make sure they  
knew which plane it was so I…

The police officers decide they're going to take the  
two into the airport to airport security. The cab  
driver asks in Iraqi, how he's supposed to get paid.

The police just ignore him and take the two inside.  
 **The Camera** fades on this scene.

 **Ext: Benjadene's home – day – sunny - hot**

Back at Benjadene's home, the A-team is milling  
around packing up their equipment for the ride  
home. Major Harford walks up to Kevin who is  
doing his own thing.

 **Major Harford  
** I tell ya Kev that was some quick thinking out  
there. I don't think I've ever known a guy who  
could bring a plane down single handed  
like you. Where'd you learn all that stuff?

 **Kevin  
** _ **Keeps working…**_ _  
_I don't know exactly. I was always good at it.  
My high school principle used to say that I  
was capable of turning everyday house hold  
items into weapons of mass destruction.

Harford laughs.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** I had plenty of opportunity to hone my skills on  
my cousins and my brother Buzz when I was  
younger and then when I got into high school  
I guess I just went crazy.

It turned into my workshop of horrors if you will.  
The principal didn't appreciate that too much.  
He was often at the receiving end of my tricks.

 **Major Harford  
** So what do you think of the Military now that  
you've experienced it some?

 **Kevin  
** I think it's probably my calling in life.

 **Major Harford  
** Well if you don't mind my sayen so, I think  
so too.

 **Kevin  
** Thank you sir. I'll take that as a complement and  
as confirmation of my own feelings about it.

 **Major Harford  
** Yeah, your welcome… I requested that you stay  
with my unit but I guess the Pentagon has other  
plans for you.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Ponders the statement and then…**_ _  
_That's news to me. I wonder what that means.

 **Major Harford  
** I don't know either but I think it's a shame. I  
could use a guy like you. I think you'd make my life  
a lot easier.

 **Kevin  
** That depends.

 **Major Harford  
** On what?

 **Kevin  
** On which end of my practical joking you're on.

Harford laughs again and walks away. Natique  
comes up to Kevin.

 **Natique  
** Hey.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Smiles but continues to work**_ _  
_Hey.

 **Natique  
** Isn't that your American slang when you walk up  
to someone you like?

 **Kevin  
** _Laughs a little…  
_ Yes, I guess it is. Where did you learn that?

 **Natique  
** American Movie, I think it was called, um…  
When Harry Met Sally?

 **Kevin  
** Oh, I didn't see that one. We guys call that a  
Chick Flick. I'm more of an Arnold Schwarzenegger  
kind of guy.

 **Natique  
** Ah yes. Also very popular with the men of this country.  
They all think they're Arnold after they watch his  
movies. It's really quite ridicules.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Laughs…**_ _  
_Yeah, I suppose it is. Actually I really like the old  
black and white movies. Shoot em up kind, with  
Machine guns and gangsters and that sort of thing.

 **Natique  
** Ah, yes, Al Capone. He's from Chicago I think.  
Isn't that where you're from?

 **Kevin  
** Yes as a matter of fact it is.

 **Natique  
** Al Capone, Arnold Schwarzenegger it is all starting to  
make sense now.

 **Kevin  
** _Looks at her funny…  
_ What is…?

Benjadene comes up with his two sons in tow.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** Hello sir.

 **Benjadene  
** Kevin my son, are you almost ready for the long  
trip home?

 **Kevin  
** I think so sir.

Benjadene turns his attention to Natique and  
they begin to converse in Iraqi so that Kevin  
can't understand them. They glance at Kevin  
every once in awhile. Then Natique starts smiling.  
Then she jumps into her father's arms with joy.  
When she pulls away from her father they both  
stand and look at Kevin. It makes him uneasy.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** What?

 **Benjadene  
** Kevin, I have to ask you a question.

 **Kevin  
** Ok.

 **Benjadene  
** Kevin, what do you think of me?

 **Kevin  
** _ **Not sure about the question**_ _  
_Um, well sir, I think you are a fine man. A leader  
and a great father. And you are generous and kind.

 **Benjadene  
** _Laughs a little  
_ Thank you Kevin. And what do you think of my  
sons?

 **Kevin  
** Well, um, I think they'll be just like you someday  
and become fine upstanding people in their  
community like you. I've enjoyed they're  
company.

 **Benjadene  
** Good, good. They have told me that they like  
you too. Rhah even said that he thought you  
were just like an older brother to him.

 **Kevin  
** Wow. That's great! We haven't known each other  
that long but I appreciate him in the same way.  
Both of them.

 **Benjadene  
** Would you say that you had some… um… how  
do you say… affection for my daughter?

Kevin is quite embarrassed at the question. His face  
turns beat read. He sneaks a peak at Natique. She  
shy's in return but with a huge smile

 **Benjadene Cont.  
** Well, yes. I would say that that was a true assessment  
of the situation. I'm not very good at this though.  
Natique is really the first girl I've ever really been  
interested in much less even noticed.  
 **  
**Well, I think that's good. You are a man of priorities.  
Kevin, I talked to your Captain Harford. He tells  
me that the United States will take a certain  
amount of people back to your country and give  
them asylum?

 **Kevin  
** He did? They do?

 **Benjadene  
** Yes, and I was wondering what would come to  
mind when I say that?

 **Kevin  
** Sir, I think you're playing with me but I'll say it. The  
first thought that came to mind was that I wished  
Natique could be one of those people.

Natique jumps at Kevin's words and raps her  
arms around his neck. Her brothers join in.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **Walks up to Benjadene**_ _  
_Looks like they went for it.

 **Benjadene  
** I think they will be very good together.

 **The Camera** cuts to Kevin and Natique. They  
kiss romantically. **Camera** fades on them.  
Marv and Harry are sitting in some chairs  
outside the chief's office of the airport security  
department. They're both in handcuffs.

 **Harry  
** _ **Squirming around trying to get comfortable…**_ _  
_I never could get used to these things. You'd think  
as often as I've been in them that I would have  
by now.

 **Marv  
** Yeah. And every time I have them on I think it's going  
to be the last time.

 **Harry  
** Yeah, you too ha?

Harry is looking through the windows of the  
office out into the airport terminal area where  
people are milling around as they do in an  
airport. Harry notices a couple TV screens  
mounted up high with the flight listings, one  
in Iraqi and the other in English.

 **Harry cont.  
** Hey Marv, look over there.

 **Marv  
** At what?

 **Harry  
** Those TV's over there. Can you read what they say? My  
eye sites getting bad. I think I need glasses.

 **Marv  
** _Squints. Starts to read the list but has trouble  
because he can't read very well  
_Looks like… 

Marv rattles something off that doesn't make any sense.

 **Harry  
** _ **Harry finally realizes that he's trying to read the  
Iraqi monitor…**_ _  
_Not that TV Marv the one that has the English… excuse  
me, the American writing on it!

 **Marv  
** Oh, um… looks like it says de…pa…tu…rees  
at the top.

 **Harry  
** De pa tu rees, what the… Departures, Marv  
that says departures. Marv you really need  
to learn to read better. What else does it  
say?

 **Marv  
** Um… Ger… man… I, Ger… man… I…

 **Harry  
** Marv, your killing me! Try the next one, what does  
the next one say?

 **Marv  
** Ah… Zime…bobe…way.

 **Harry  
** Zime bobe way, what the… Zimbabwe! It's Zimbabwe.  
Dats in Africa I think! Marv look for one that says Chicago!  
Or New York.

 **Marv  
** Ok **Harry** … ah… how do you spell Chicago?

 **Harry  
** Marv, you're really killing me. O

 **Marv  
** C H I… what was… oh, hang on.  
 _ **Squints again. He's mumbling as he reads  
down the list… Finally**_ _  
_Oh, Harry that's it! I found it!

 **Harry  
** Good, good! Now next to that is a column of  
numbers. What time is the plane leaving?

 **Marv  
** _ **Looks at the screen again but then turns  
and looks back at Harry**_ _  
_Um… I can't tell time.

 **Harry  
** Marv, why can't you tell time?

 **Marv  
** I don't know, I never needed to I guess.

 **Harry  
** _To himself at first…  
_ That would explain a lot. Ok, just tell me the  
numbers next to Chicago. Can ya do that  
Marv, do you think you can read the numbers?

 **Marv  
** Well of course Harry, who can't read numbers?

Camera cuts to Harry who looks up as if to pray  
then cuts back to Marv.

 **Marv Cont.**  
Um, it says… um… O three… ah, and then a couple  
of dots, and then ah… three O, and then P and M.  
And then there's a couple of numbers at the end of  
that, ah… two, one, nine.

 **Harry  
** Three thirty PM. That's the departure time but what's  
the three six thr… It's the flight number. That's got  
to be what it is. Are there any other numbers after  
that?

 **Marv  
** Ah… yeah Harry there sure is. Looks like it says…  
eight B.

 **Harry  
** Eight B, that's got to be the gate number. Marv, we  
got to get to that plane.

 **Marv  
** How Harry?

 **Harry  
** _ **Thinks a second**_ _  
_I don't know yet Marv but keep an eye on me. Watch  
for the high sign and be ready.

 **Marv  
** Ok. Harry.

 **The Camera** cuts to the door of the chief of security's  
office. It opens. The chief comes out with two other  
men and the two Iraqi police officers. They walk up  
to Marv and Harry.

 **Chief  
** Do you understand that the accusations you are making  
are very serious?

 **Harry  
** Yeah but its true!

 **Chief  
** How do you know this for sure?

 **Harry  
** Cause we caught…  
 _ **Hesitates**_ _  
_Cause we caught a ride from the guys that hijacked  
the plane.

 **Chief  
** So you know these men?

 **Harry  
** No, we were walking in the desert.

 **Chief  
** Why were you walking in the desert? It's hotter than  
the devil out there.

 **Harry  
** _Sarcastically  
_ You're kidding.

They look at each other.

 **Harry Cont.  
** It's a long story. Look, are you guys going to  
do something about this or not. And can  
you get these hand cuffs off of us, they're  
cutting into my wrists?

 **Chief  
** We fully intend to do something but we need more  
information.  
 _Turns to the police officers  
_ Can you please take the hand cuffs off? I don't  
think we have to worry about them now.

The police officer looks at his partner. His partner  
looks back and shrugs his shoulders. So they take  
the handcuffs off of Marv and Harry. Harry is watching  
them. Suddenly Harry bulls the two police officers over  
and yells to Marv.

 **Harry  
** Now Marv, run Marv run!

The two take off out of the office. The security men  
try to grab them but they get away. They take off  
down through the terminal and disappear into the  
crowd of people.

 **Chief  
** Go, go get them!  
 _Changes to Iraqi  
_ In Iraqi (Go get them!)

The two police officers jump to their feet and take  
off after Marv and Harry followed by two security  
men. **The Camera's** cut back to Benjadene's house.  
Most of the equipment is loaded up and the A-team  
is in their vehicles. Benjadene and Kevin are talking.  
Natique is in the vehicle next to Kevin.

 **Benjadene  
** Kevin, you will take good care of my daughter… and  
bring her back to see me once in awhile.

 **Kevin  
** Yes sir. And you can come see us too.

 **Benjadene  
** Ah, Kevin, a wonderful thought but I don't think  
that will be possible. The regime will still be in  
place even though Shehp is out of commission  
for awhile. They will never let me go.

 **Kevin  
** Then come with us. I'm sure we can figure  
something out.

 **Benjadene  
** No Kevin, this is still my home. Natique is young.  
She will adapt to America. I'm too old for  
that. Plus these two (pointing at sons) still  
need me to keep them out of trouble. Maybe  
I will come visit some day.

 **Natique  
** Yes Kevin, he will never leave this place. He's from  
the old school. A die hard Muslim elder.  
 _ **Turns her attention to Benjadene  
and teases him**_ _  
_Stubborn old man. I will miss you so. And you two.  
Stay out of trouble!

 **Ishmhal  
** In Iraqi (We will sister. May God bless you both  
with many children and a happy life.)

Benjadene laughs but doesn't say anything. Natique  
gives him a dirty look and covers her mouth as in  
shock at his comment.

 **Kevin  
** What did he say?

 **Benjadene  
** _ **Cuts of Natique before she can answer  
Kevin's question**_ _  
_He said good luck you are both make a beautiful  
couple.

 **Kevin  
** _Gives Ishmael a look…  
_ Yeah I'll bet that's what he said.

 **Major Harford  
** C'mon kids, we gotta rap this thing up. You've got  
a plane to catch and we got an LZ to get to.

They all bid their last farewells and the A-team  
moves out. **Camera** watches them drive off  
into the dessert.

 **The Camera** picks up Marv and Harry. They've  
managed to get out of the airport and onto the  
tarmac. They're hiding behind some luggage carts.  
 **The Camera** doesn't show them right away. It picks  
up the luggage carts. The carts are pulled away on  
their way to be loaded on an airplane. As the luggage  
carts move out of view, Marv and Harry are caught  
crouched down hiding behind the carts.

They panic and run for another hiding place.

 **Harry  
** Dang it Marv, how are we going to tell which flight  
is two-one-nine?

 **Marv  
** I don't know Harry. I see some numbers on the planes  
but how do we know if we're in the right place?

 **Harry  
** What numbers?

 **Marv  
** Right there. Like that one. See it says two… one…  
nine. But there are so many planes out here  
Harry. How are we ever going to find ours?

 **Harry  
** Yeah, boy you're right Marv. There are a lot of  
planes out here. I guess…

Harry stops mid sentence and looks up at the ski for a second to contemplate what Marv just said.

 **Harry Cont.  
** …Marv what did you just say that plane number was?

 **Marv  
** Yeah Harry, it's right there. Two-one-nine. But how a  
re we going to find ours?

 **Harry  
** Marv, what flight number did we say we were  
looking for?

 **Marv  
** Well ya just said it Harry, two… one…  
 **M** _ **arv pauses and  
contemplates the rest of his sentence…**_ _  
_…Oh.

 **Harry  
** Geese Marv. Now how are we going to get on it?

They're both looking at the plane. Just about then  
a truck pulls up next to the plane. The back of the  
truck extends up and a door on the side of the plane  
opens up. Two men climb up a ladder, open a door  
on the truck and start unloading supplies onto the  
aircraft.

Marv and Harry look at each other and smile.

The next scene cuts to the inside of the box of the  
supply truck. The two men are picking up boxes.  
There are a few boxes stacked on the ramp of the  
truck. The Camera shows one of the men turning  
around to haul another box out when door of the  
TRUCK box closes locking them in. They both  
drop their boxes and run toward the door. They  
try to open it. But Marv and Harry have trapped  
them inside.

The next scene is outside on the ramp. Marv and  
Harry pick up the boxes and carry them into the  
plane as if they're working. They manage to blend  
in well with the cleaning crew and others that are  
working in and around the plane.

Finally Harry spots some big cabinet doors in the  
flight attendant stations. They drop the boxes and  
climb into the cabinets to hide. A worker finds the  
boxes THEY'VE DROPPED, looks them OVER and  
goes to look for the people who are supposed to  
be loading them.

The Camera cuts.

The scene is at the terminal of the airport. The  
A-team lets Kevin and Natique off.

 **Major Harford  
** Well, you two love birds have a nice trip back.

 **Kevin  
** You to Major.  
 _ **Kevin waves to the A-team guys**_ _  
_Good luck guys. See you back home!

They all wish Kevin and Natique good luck.

 **Major Harford  
** _Shakes Kevin's hand_ **  
**Kevin, I'll be at Bragg. Look me up.

 **Kevin  
** I will sir. Count on it.

They wave again and Kevin and Natique walk off  
into the airport. The Camera follows them in.  
Kevin is carrying her bag.

 **Kevin  
** So what did your brother really say back there  
at your dads?

Natique leans over and whispers in his ear.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** Oh my gosh! Geese, we're not even married yet.  
Oh man, that's… oh man, oh gosh…

 **Natique  
** So you do want to get married?

 **Kevin  
** Well yeah… well no… well, married, I don't  
know! Do we have to talk about this now?

 **Natique  
** Can we...?

She's really teasing him now. The Camera  
looses site of them in the crowd. Camera  
cuts to the family just getting off the ship.

The Camera catches Uncle Frank, several of  
the sailors, and the rest of the McAllister family  
coming down the ramp of the ship. Admiral  
Smith and Colonel Andrews meet them at  
the bottom of the ramp. They salute each  
other.

 **Admiral Smith  
** Well Frank, how did you like commanding your  
own ship?

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Great, I think it should have happened a long  
time ago.

 **Admiral Smith  
** _ **Smith looks down at the ground in  
frustration  
**_C'mon Frank, you're not going to hold that  
against me forever are you? We've been  
through all that. I thought you understood.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** All I understood is your stupid reason for not  
giving me my own ship, and that reason  
never held a ounce of weight with me.

 **Admiral Smith  
** _ **Gets angry and quietly comments to  
Frank to his face where no one can hear  
them  
**_Well maybe you'd like me to tell you the  
real reason. Maybe you'd like your wife to hear  
about Admiral Casey's daughter!

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** _ **Frank stops and pauses for a second  
as if contemplating Smith's statement  
**_You do make a strong point.

Admiral Smith shakes his head, still miffed at Frank

 **Uncle Frank Cont.  
** And you did give me my own ship when my  
family needed me most. I appreciate that  
Gates. And ah, let's keep that thing  
about Casey's daughter between us, ok?

 **Admiral Smith  
** Some people never change. Ya know that Frank?

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** No Gates, you're right about that. Well,  
thanks again and we'll see you some time  
again ey?

 **Admiral Smith  
** _ **Still frustrated, he shakes Frank's hand  
**_ Don't count on it!

Frank turns to the family.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** C'mon everyone, we have a plane to catch.  
Let's go!

 **Father  
** _ **Walks up to Frank and whispers to him  
**_ That friend of yours didn't look too happy with  
you Frank. What was that all about?

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** Two words John, fleet Admirals daughter.

Kevin's father just nods at Frank as though  
he understands and not another word said.  
 **Camera cuts** to next scene. The plane is  
pulling away from the ramp. Kevin and Natique  
are giving eyes at each other. We can see that  
the plane is rolling backwards, out of Kevin's  
window.

Marv and Harry peek out of the cabinet doors  
like in the toy store in their last movie, at each other.

 **Harry  
** _ **He calls in a whisper  
**_ Hey Marv!

 **Marv  
** _ **Peeks his head out  
**_ Yeah Harry?

 **Harry  
** Let's go, the coast is clear.

 **Marv  
** _ **Climbs out of the cupboard  
**_ Where are we going?

 **Harry  
** Right there…

Harry points to a hatch cover in the floor right in front of them.

 **Marv  
** What is that Harry?

 **Harry  
** It's a hatch to the cargo hold.

Pulls the hatch open. **The Camera** reveals  
the cargo hold in the belly of the aircraft.  
The two scramble down the hatch and close  
it just as a flight attendant comes through.  
She looks around as if something seems  
out of place but then ignores it.

 **The Camera** cuts to the cargo hold. Marv  
and Harry climb down a ladder and step off.  
There's a small red light illuminating the area.

 **Marv  
** What are we doing down here Harry?

 **Harry  
** Trying to find that bomb, that's what.

Marv looks around… **The Camera** pans  
around showing large quantities of luggage.

 **Marv  
** How are we going to find it in all this luggage Harry?

 **Harry  
** I don't know Marv, if I knew that I'd have this  
problem solved already. Just start opening  
suite cases. It's got to be in here  
somewhere.

 _The Camera_ cuts to a view of the plane taking off.  
Then to a cut of Kevin and Natique looking out the  
window from their seats.

Then back to the cargo hold. The Camera shows  
Marv having greater and greater difficulty walking  
as the plane gains speed and climbs into the air.  
Harry is having the same problem. Marv is  
struggling to walk up and he unknowingly  
loosens a latch with his foot that holds one  
of the cargo bins in place.

Harry is sliding backwards. He has a shocked  
look on his face. he finally loses his footing and  
tumbles backwards smashing into a wall at the  
back of the hold. He climbs to his feet somewhat  
beaten only to turn and see the cargo bin coming  
at him full speed. Squish! Harry gets smashed  
between the wall and the bin. We can hear Harry  
calling to Marv but the noise is too great and Marv  
doesn't hear him. Marv is also busy trying to hold  
on until the plane levels off.

 **The Camera** cuts to Kevin and Natique.

 **Natique  
** This is fun, I've never been in a plane before.

 **Kevin  
** I've flown several times but it always makes  
me sort of nervous.

 **Natique  
** Oh, why?

 **Kevin  
** Every time I'm on one, it seems like I always  
end up in the wrong place. Or I'm falling out of  
them or something. I just haven't had much  
luck with aircraft in the past. And I haven't  
exactly mastered a soft Parachute landing either.

Natique just looks sort of dumbfounded at his answer.

 **The Camera** cuts back to the cargo hold. Marv  
loses his footing and rolls backward. Something  
hooks the collar of this shirt and almost chokes  
him. Harry is still stuck between the bin and the  
wall. Marv, in all his flailing around loosens another  
bin which rolls back and crashes into the bin that  
has Harry trapped thusly squishing him again and  
even more.

Finally the plane begins to level off. Marv gets up  
and calls for Harry. He can't find him at first until  
he hears some faint cries over the noise of the air  
craft.

 **Marv  
** Harry… is that you? Where are ya Harry?

Marv eventually follows the noise to Harry. He  
tries to move the bins but they're too heavy.  
Marv is trying to move the bins that have Harry  
pinned but they're too heavy. Then he looks  
up at the hatch where they climbed down  
through. he notices a flashing light with a  
small box that it's attached to. he turns his  
attention from Harry, much to Harry's chagrin.

 **Marv Cont.  
** Hey Harry, I think I see that bomb we were looking for.

Marv starts to walk toward it. Harry is pleading  
in muffled tones for Marv to free him (Adlib. Marv  
climbs up the ladder. He's looking at the bomb.  
The Camera moves to a view where we can see  
 **Shehp** who has been hiding in the cargo hold all  
along, come up behind Marv. Shehp knocks Marv  
out. Now Marv is out cold and Harry is trapped.  
Shehp looks at Harry. Harry tries to look back at  
him but can't.

 **Shehp  
** Don't go anywhere my friend.

He laughs at himself and walks away. **Camera**  
cuts back to Kevin and Natique. They're sitting  
comfortably when the captain comes on over  
the intercom.

 **Captain  
** Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking.  
We're experience some delays in Chicago so  
we're being rerouted to Washing DC.  
Please remain calm and we'll have this  
straightened out for you before we land.

 **Kevin  
** Washington DC, what the heck is all that about?

 **Natique  
** Why is Washington DC far from Chicago?

 **Kevin  
** It would be kind of like if you were going from  
Iraq to Egypt and they rerouted you to Germany.

 **Natique  
** _ **Gets a puzzled look on her face…  
**_ Oh.

Kevin notices a flight attendant coming up the  
isle toward them. She looks preoccupied and  
in a hurry. Kevin stops her.

 **Kevin  
** Miss, why are we being rerouted?

 **Flight attendant  
** _ **In a flustered and serious tone…  
**_ I don't know sir. I… just… I don't know…

She walks away before Kevin can question her again.

 **Natique  
** That was rude. I don't like rude people. The next  
time she comes by let me talk to her. I know  
how to talk to women.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Staring at the ceiling above him with a  
contemplative and troubled look on his face…**_ _  
_Natique, I don't think you want to know what's  
going on.

 **Natique  
** Of course I want to know, I…  
 _ **She pauses as if she realizes what he's saying  
**_ Oh. What do you think...?

 **Kevin  
** I don't know for sure.

 **Natique  
** What are we going to do… oh no, you're  
not going to start your shenanigans again.  
We're not even out of Iraq yet Kevin. I don't  
want you dead before we even land. Just  
let it go. Someone will help us.

 **Kevin  
** Not if they don't know. Natique, this is my  
job. If anyone is going to do something it's  
got to be me. Think about it.

 **Natique  
** But why you? We don't even know if anything  
is really wrong.

 **Kevin  
** You know why me, and you know there's something  
going on here.

 **Natique  
** _ **Pouts but relents  
**_ I know. Please be careful. I want children.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Turns red and holds his breath under a little  
bit of a smile  
**_I'm going to die someday, but you know what,  
it ain't gonna be today? You'll have your children, I  
promise you that.

Kevin unbuckles his seat belt and starts to walk  
toward the cockpit. A flight attendant stops him.

 **Flight attendant 2  
** I'm sorry sir, you'll have to stay seated.

Kevin looks around a little to see who's watching and then forces the attendant into her flight attendant station where no one can see her

 **Kevin  
** Look, you tell me what's going on. I hate flying  
and if there's something going on I want  
to know about it. Look at me, I'm not wearing  
this uniform cause I'm a garbage man. I'm a  
fully trained soldier. If there's something going  
on here, I need to know.

 **Flight attendant 2  
** I don't know, I should talk to my supervisor before  
I say anything.

 **Kevin  
** Say anything about what?

 **Flight attendant 2  
** Oh my god, I don't think… I really… I'm sorry  
sir, I have to think about what I'm  
doing before I say anything, I don't want  
anyone to get hurt.

Now she realizes she's said enough to clue Kevin into the fact that there is in fact a problem.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Kevin looks at her. He can tell she's  
frightened  
**_Don't worry, I'll get us out of this. Try  
to keep from letting on too much. I'm going  
forward. Ok?

 **Flight attendant 2  
** Oh god, be careful sir. Please be careful.

 **Kevin  
** It's Kevin, and I will be careful.

Kevin ducks back into the isle and starts toward  
the cockpit. just as he reaches the front of the  
plane he grabs a bunch of suit cases from a  
holding area between the isles. He barricades  
them in front of his face and knocks on the  
cockpit door.

A voice comes from behind the door.

 **Pilot  
** Yes, who's there?

 **Kevin  
** It's one of the passengers sir. I was hoping I  
could let my son take a look at the cockpit.

A second passes and the cockpit door opens.  
It's Shehp. He doesn't notice Kevin right away  
which is enough time for Kevin to pile the  
suite case in his arms which throws Shehp  
off enough for Kevin to drive a boot into  
Shehps chest.

Shehp falls backwards against the cockpit  
control panel. The controls get jarred a bit  
and the plane sways.

Kevin piles on top of Shehp trying to get the  
gun away from him. But Shehp is stronger  
than Kevin had bargained for. Shehp over  
powers him and has the gun pointed right  
at his head. He makes Kevin get off of him  
and they stand up.

 **The Camera** cuts to the cargo hold. as the  
plane lurches forward from the pilot recovering  
from Shehp smashing against the controls the  
cargo bins that have Harry pinned start to roll  
away from the wall releasing Harry from its grips.  
Harry comically falls forward and lands on his  
face next to Marv.

 **The Camera** cuts back to Kevin and Shehp  
outside the cockpit. Shehp is on his feet now  
and has his pistol pointed at Kevin's forehead.

 **Shehp  
** You… I should have known.

His face changes.

 **Pilot  
** You two know each other?

 **Shehp  
** Ehemmmm. But now I have you don't I?

Shehp pushes the pistol into Kevin's head which causes Kevin some discomfort.

 **Shehp Cont.  
** Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?  
Do you know what I've been through? Do you have  
any idea?

 **Kevin  
** Well, yes, I think maybe I do.

 **Shehp  
** I'll bet you do you bastard! Because you've  
done this to other people. I should shoot  
you right here and now and spare someone  
else the hell you've put me through! I  
think that's what I'm going to do…

 **Pilot  
** You shoot that in here and you could breech  
the fuselage. The cabin will depressurize and  
the plane will go down.

 **Shehp  
** _ **Drives the pistol into Kevin's head with  
more force…  
**_I… Don't… care. I… don't… care. I don't…

Before Shehp can say the word care **the Camera**  
cuts to the cargo hold. Marv and Harry are coming  
to. They awake just in time to see the two cargo  
bins building in speed as they roll toward the front  
of the jet. Soon the two bins smash into the other  
cargo bins breaking them loose. They are forced  
to the front of the plane and smash through wire  
caging and into electrical boxes and hydraulic lines  
at the front of the jet causing the pilot to lose control  
of the plane.

The plane lurches from side to side and such. **The  
Camera** picks up the passengers panicking. Then  
it cuts to Kevin and Shehp.

Shehp loses his balance long enough for Kevin to  
slap the gun away from him. It slides under some  
seats and no one can get to it. Shehp pulls a knife  
and tries to dive at Kevin but Kevin moves out of the  
way. The plane is pitching all around and neither  
Kevin nor Shehp can get to their feet to continue  
the struggle.

 **Pilot  
** We're going down!

 **The Camera** fades and cuts to where the family is.  
 **The Camera** cuts to the family at a restaurant on  
their way home. The waitress comes up to their table.

There's a television on the wall above the food counter.  
One of the kids is ignoring all that's going on around  
him and watching the TV. **The Camera** shoots at an  
angle where we can see the boy watching and the TV.  
A breaking news report interrupts the program that  
he's watching.

 **Franks son**  
Shoot!

 **Rita  
** What's the matter hon?

 **Franks son  
** There's some stupid news thing on. It came  
on right in the middle of my cartoon.

They all look up at the screen. The news flash  
is about a plane having trouble over Iraq.

 **Woman broadcaster  
** This just in from overseas. A report from  
the AP of an aircraft out of control over the  
country of Iraq. No word yet on the status  
of the aircraft. Only that Iraqi air traffic controllers  
are having trouble contacting the aircraft and  
that radar shows the aircraft weaving and  
pitching. We'll bring you more on this as  
it unfolds. This is Jan Sicklich for FOX news.'

 **Everyone in the whole family at once  
** KEVIN!

John runs over to the phone and the rest of the  
family follows.

 **Mother  
** Oh my god John, oh my god…

 **Father  
** _ **As he picks up the phone to dial  
**_ Now honey, we don't know if it's him for  
sure. I'm calling the base to see if they know  
anything.

They all wait patiently. There's an answer at the other  
end. 

**Father Cont.  
** Ah, yes, my name is John McAllister. My son is in  
the Military and we were a little concerned about him.  
There was just some news on TV about a plane possibly  
having trouble out of Iraq. Can I speak to someone there  
to find out about that?… Ah ha… Ah ha…  
 _ **Looks at everyone and waves them to be  
quiet  
**_Ah ha… well um… yes. Two people as a matter of  
fact. Admiral Smith and Colonel Andrews. Either  
one… What's that. Oh good…  
 _ **Looks at Kevin's mother  
**_ Admiral Smith just walked in… Ah, yes,  
Admiral Smith… yes… yes it is.  
 _ **Long pause  
**_ Yes… Yes sir. Ok we will. Thanks… thank you  
sir. We'll be right there.

He hangs up.

 **Mother  
** John, what, what!

 **Father  
** Calm down. Now they don't know anything  
really. They think it might be Kevin's plane  
but they haven't gotten confirmation yet. Admiral  
Smith said that we probably should make  
our way back to the Naval base though.

They all, in a panic mode, dash out of the restaurant.  
John quickly pays the bill and runs out after them.

The plane is all over the place. People are screaming  
and crying. Natique is crying and looking for Kevin.

Kevin is struggling with Shehp. The pilot and  
co-pilot are struggling to regain control of the plane.

Shehp gets away from Kevin and runs off. Kevin  
leaves him go and runs back to Natique

 **Kevin  
** I don't know what's going on but start collecting  
seat cushions and barricade yourself with them.

 **Natique  
** But Kevin… I…

 **Kevin  
** _Runs off  
_ Just do it!

Kevin runs back up by the cockpit. The jet is out  
of control

 **Kevin Cont.  
** What's happening?

 **Pilot  
** I don't know. Something is really wrong. We're  
definitely going down. I've radioed for help  
but I think our communications are down  
too. We need to prepare the passengers  
for a crash!

The pilot gets on the intercom to the flight attendants.

 **Pilot on intercom  
** This is the pilot speaking, prepare the  
passengers for a crash landing, I repeat,  
prepare for a crash landing!

Switches channels.

 **Pilot Cont.  
** _ **Into the mic  
**_ This is the pilot on flight 219, we're experiencing  
a complete system failure. Please instruct.  
Mayday, mayday, come in Baghdad, this is the  
pilot on flight 219, we're experiencing a complete system  
failure please instruct!

No response, still struggling to get the aircraft  
under control.

 **Pilot Cont.  
** I don't know what to do but we're going  
down, that's for sure.

 **Kevin  
** What can I do?

 **Pilot  
** Nothing, we've lost pitch and yaw. If there  
was some way to restore the hydraulics  
to the flight controls… but I don't know anything  
about that!

 **Kevin  
** Where are they located?

 **Pilot  
** Down below toward the front of the plane  
then each system branches out to the  
different sections of the aircraft, wings,  
elevons, flaps, that sort of stuff. There's  
a hatch in the back of the aircraft and just  
behind us in the first flight attendant station.  
But I don't think there's much we can do!

 **Kevin  
** I know a thing or two about hydraulics, I used to  
incorporate it into some of my booby traps!  
I'll climb down there and see what's up!

 **Pilot  
** Your what…?

 **Kevin  
** My booby traps… never mind.

The pilot waves him off. Kevin scrambles to the  
hatch that Marv and Harry went down. He pulls it  
open and climbs down the ladder. When he gets  
to the bottom of the ladder he sees Marv and  
Harry huddled against a wall trying to keep their  
balance.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** You two! Now why do I have the feeling you  
two had something to do with this.

 **Harry  
** _ **Ignores Kevin's statement  
**_ We're gonna die kid, we're gonna die and it's  
our fault! I'm sorry kid!

Kevin grabs Harry by a scarf that he's got wrapped  
around his neck and screams in his face !Harry, get  
a grip on yourself! We're not going to die! At least  
not if I can help it. Now come on you two, help  
me get those luggage bins out of the way, we  
have to get to the main hydraulic system and  
we don't have much time!

The two look at each other, shrug their shoulders  
and follow Kevin. They work diligently against the  
constant pitching of the aircraft and finally get the  
bins moved back and secured.

Kevin tells them to stay in case he needs them. He  
looks the situation over. There's just enough light  
from the small light in the compartment. There's  
hydraulic fluid pulsing from the lines but they're  
not empty yet. He looks around. All of the suitcases  
have zip ties around the zippers to hold them closed.  
He pulls a knife from a sheath by his boot and starts  
cutting open suitcases.

 **Harry  
** Kid, what are you doing?

 **Kevin  
** Find something small that you can use like a small  
screw driver!

Kevin finds a small thin strip of metal on the  
floor. He takes it and uses it to loosen a zip  
tie on a suite case.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** Did you see what I just did?

 **Harry  
** Yeah!

 **Kevin  
** I need as many of those zip ties as you can  
get. Keep bringing them to me!

 **Harry  
** OK kid! C'mon Marv, help me.

Harry breaks the metal piece in two and hands  
the other piece to Marv. The two go to work  
undoing zip ties. Kevin cuts up plastic  
suitcases and raps the plastic around the each  
of the hydraulic lines. He fastens each line with  
zip ties as secure as he can.

Eventually the plane begins to steady. It's still  
pitching and weaving but it seems to be leveling  
off. The lines are still leaking but they're better.  
Marv and Harry then follow Kevin up the ladder.  
They strap themselves in to some empty seats.  
Kevin runs back to the cockpit.

 **Kevin  
** How are we doing?

 **Pilot  
** I don't know what you did but it's a lot better!  
I think you bought us a little time. But we're  
still going to have to land. We can figure  
out a good spot to land and we'll belly land it if  
we can.

 **Kevin  
** What's wrong with the landing gear?

 **Pilot  
** There's no guarantee that it will deploy and  
even if it does, it's all sand down there. They'd  
just trip us up. What we have to do is drop the  
engines just before touchdown. These planes  
are built to do that. If everything's out of the  
way we should be able to land pretty smoothly.  
It's up to us now kid. Go strap yourself in!

 **Kevin  
** Ok, good luck!

Kevin runs back by Natique who is very glad  
to see him. He finishes barricading them in  
with cushions and they prepare for the worst!

 **The Camera** fades on Kevin and Natique behind  
the cushions. **The Camera** picks up with the  
A-team in their helicopters on their way back to  
base camp when word comes over the radio  
from base camp that Kevin's plane is going  
down not too far from their location.

 **Major Harford  
** …What's that… no kidding… nooo kidding… ok,  
roger, what are the coordinates… ok… ok… ok…  
got it. Thanks!  
 _ **Switches the radio off  
**_ Ok boys, we're not going home just yet.  
McAllister's plane is going down. They're  
going to need our help and maybe our  
protection.  
 _ **Turns to the chopper pilot…  
**_ Captain, we're going to need you to take  
us to these coordinates.

 **Chopper** **Pilot  
** _ **Scans the paper that Major Harford gave  
him and then looks back at Major Harford  
**_This is close, we can be there in about thirty  
minutes.

 **Major Harford  
** As quick as you can sir, as quick as you can!

 **The Camera** shows the helicopter changing course  
and headed to their new coordinates. The family is  
at the naval station and entering a room where they  
can keep tabs on what's going on. Admiral Smith and  
Colonel Andrews are with them

 **Colonel Andrews  
** …And this is where we monitor all the activities  
around the world. Those big screens up there  
are satellite shots from different points in  
space. That one on the top left is pointed  
to the area where Kevin's plane is. That red line  
is the trajectory of his plane right now and we are  
tracking it although it has been difficult.

 **Father  
** What do you know, are they going to be all right?

 **Colonel Andrews  
** We don't know, we lost communications with  
it. No one has been able to contact them.

 **Camera** fades on Kevin's mother in front of her  
family with a horror stricken look on her face.  
A shot of the outside of the plane. Different  
angles. They're getting closer to the ground,  
closer, closer.

 **Pilot  
** _Says to the co-pilot…  
_ I hope we can hold it together long enough. We're  
losing hydraulics again.

The plane is almost on the ground. Side view  
shows how close. the plane is still pitching in  
all directions.

 **Pilot Cont.  
** …Ok, drop the engines!

The co-pilot opens a panel on the ceiling of the  
cockpit, and pulls to small levers. Alarms sound  
all over the cockpit. **The Camera** shows the  
engines falling away from the wings.

 **Pilot Cont.  
** Nose up, nose up!

A shot of the people in the cabin hunkering down  
for the worst.

The planes left wing hits a pile of sand that  
explodes the sand into the air! Then, somehow  
the plane flops down on its belly and slides. The  
desert is unlevel and one of the wings breaks  
off throwing the plane into a sideways slide.  
Another mound of sand breaks the plane in half.  
Finally the two pieces of the jet comes to a stop.

Kevin jumps up!

 **Kevin  
** Everyone off. Hurry!

Everyone helps each other off the plane. **The  
Camera** shows shots of everyone getting off  
the plane from inside and out. Soon the plane  
is empty. Kevin walks over by Natique who is  
sitting by Marv and Harry. Everyone is bruised  
and scratched but alive.

The pilot walks up.

 **Pilot  
** My co-pilot is pretty banged up but I  
think he's going to be ok. Do we know  
how the other passengers are doing?

 **Kevin  
** I think everyone is pretty freaked out right  
now but just some minor cuts and scratches.  
You're a pretty good pilot. Good job.

 **Pilot  
** Kid, if it weren't for you buying us some time  
with those hydraulics we'd probably be dead right now.  
Who are you anyway?

 **Kevin  
** Staff Sergeant Kevin McAllister, United States  
Army Delta Force special weapons, at your  
service. And you are…?

They shake hands.

 **Pilot  
** Captain Lyle Teskie. I was in the Army Air  
corp. myself in Viet Nam. Flew F-4's.

 **Kevin  
** The Phantom. Great jet.

 **Pilot  
** Well Staff Sergeant, it's a pleasure to meet  
you. I'm going to go tend to my co-pilot and  
see if any of the other passengers need my help  
until help arrives but I'll see you around. I'm  
probably going to need your help if that's ok.

 **Kevin  
** You bet.  
 _ **Turns to Natique  
**_ You going to be ok?

 **Natique  
** Yes, I think so. You can go help others if you want.

 **Harry  
** Go ahead kid, we'll keep an eye on her.

 **Marv  
** Yeah, go ahead Kev, she'll be safe with us.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Laughs a little at the thought that these  
guys have turned out to be good friends  
**_I know she will guys. For some crazy reason,  
I believe you. Thanks.

Kevin walks around looking at people checking  
to see if they're ok. He walks over by a piece of  
the wreckage. He is looking the wreckage over  
and climbs up into it to assess the awesomeness  
of what they've just come through.

Suddenly, hiding in the wreckage is Shehp. He's  
got a gun and points it at Kevin's head and pulls  
the hammer back so Kevin can hear it. Kevin  
freezes.

 **Shehp  
** You… you… I would have been happier if  
we had all died on that plane. Just knowing  
that you died with me would be the  
greatest satisfaction I've ever known.  
 _ **Reaches down at his side  
**_ See this? It's the bomb. I'm going to find  
some innocent little town to set it off  
in. And I'm going to blame it all on you.

 **Kevin  
** Great.

 **Shehp  
** C'mon, let's go. Of course you won't live  
through it but it will still look as though you  
blew yourself up while attempting to terrorize  
innocent people.

 **Kevin  
** Look, you have me. Isn't that enough?

 **Shehp  
** Americans. I hate them all. And you can  
bet that even though this plan basically  
failed, I will have my moment to terrorize  
the American people again someday.

 **Kevin  
** What do you have against Americans anyway?

 **Shehp  
** Nothing until I met you.

 **Kevin  
** Then why were you trying to kill so many of  
them?

 **Shehp  
** Oh that. I'm just a troop doing my duty  
just like you. I was tasked with this by  
my superiors. It could have been the Afghanistanies,  
the Iranians, the Egyptians for all I cared. But  
when you crossed my path I decided that  
all Americans should pay for what you've  
done to me.  
 _ **Pushes Kevin, which really tics him off  
**_ Now let's go. And not a word or I'll kill you  
right where you stand and then I'll kill that  
witch of a girl you're with!

 **Kevin  
** Witch?

 **Shehp  
** That's right. She's nothing but a witch. They  
should burn her at the stake! Now go!  
I'm losing my patients with you!

The two start walking off into the desert. They're  
behind the wreckage of the plane. **The Camera**  
pans up and over the plane to see them walking  
away. No one can see them.

The A-team is on their way. **The Camera** shows  
them gearing up. Then a shot of the helicopter  
speeding toward they're location. **Camera** cuts  
back to the crash site. Natique gets up while  
looking around.

 **Natique  
** You know, I just saw Kevin a minute ago  
by the wreckage, but now I don't see him anymore,  
do you?

Both Marv and Harry look around.

 **Harry  
** I don't see him, do you Marv?

 **Marv  
** Nope, don't see em Harry.

Natique sees the pilot walking amongst the  
people. She walks over by him.

 **Natique  
** Excuse me sir, have you seen Kevin, the  
American Soldier?

 **Pilot  
** Well… no, I haven't as a matter of fact. He's got  
to be around here somewhere… 

Looking around but doesn't see him **. The  
Camera** scans the area. It should be obvious  
that Kevin is nowhere in site

 **Pilot Cont.  
** You know, I don't see him.

The pilot leads Natique, Harry, and Marv into  
the wreckage of the plane. They walk around  
and call for him but it's obvious that he's not  
there either.

Marv is standing by the opening between the two  
sections of the aircraft. He notices foot prints going  
away from the plane, away from where all the people  
are sitting.

 **Marv  
** Hey Harry, comeir.

 **Harry  
** What Marv, can't you see I'm busy… What is it?

 **Marv  
** Look Harry, two sets of foot prints headed off  
over that sand dune.

 **Harry  
** _ **Becomes serious  
**_ You're right Marv. Hey everyone, it looks  
like he went dis way. And he wasn't alone.

They all join Marv and Harry and all see the  
footprints.

 **The Camera** zooms in on her face as she peers  
off toward the sand dune. Back at the chopper.

 **Chopper** **Pilot  
** _ **Calls to Major Harford  
**_ Major, we have their exact location. It just  
came over our radio. We should be  
within view any minute. I think that's smoke I see  
over there.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **Looks out the front window  
**_ Yep, that's got to be them. Head that way.

 **Chopper** **Pilot  
** You got it.

 **The Camera** cuts to Shehp and Kevin walking  
through the desert. They're coming up to a  
small town. Some of Shehp's men arrive.

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (How did you find me?)

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (Followed the path of destruction your  
greatness.)

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (Hakeem, I just remembered why I elected  
you to be my assistant. You could not have  
come at a better time. I was going to set off this bomb  
in this city.)

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (But sir, are we to take innocent lives?)

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (No, he is.) 

Pointing to Kevin.

 **Hakeim  
** _ **Looks closer at Kevin  
**_ In Iraqi (Your greatness, is this the American  
that has caused you so much grief? How did you  
catch him?

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (Because Ala has given me a gift.)

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (It's true your greatness, I know it is!  
So you will blame the explosion on the  
American boy. How can we be of assistance  
to you?

 **Shehp  
** In Iraqi (Guard the entrances to this city. After  
I have tied up the American and set the bomb we will  
leave together.

 **Hakeim  
** In Iraqi (Yes your highness.)  
 _ **Turns to his men  
**_ (You four, to the south entrance. You four to  
the West. You four to the East. The rest of  
you with me to guard the main entrance.

They disburse. Shehp pushes Kevin along  
toward the main entrance to the city. **The  
Camera** fades and pans up to show the  
two of them walking toward the main gate.  
Eventually exposing a large city about to be  
decimated by Shehps bomb.

The A-team has landed at the crash site.  
The men post a perimeter. Major Harford  
finds Natique.

 **Natique  
** Major, I'm so glad to see you.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **Still limping from his injury  
**_ Natique, where's Kevin?

 **Natique  
** Major, I think Shehp took him. They headed  
off in that direction. The pilot and a couple of  
the men from the plane went looking for him.  
Major, Shehp is a dangerous man. You have  
to stop those men and help Kevin.

 **Major Harford  
** We owe that kid our lives, you can count on  
it. C'mon boys, we got a soldier ta find  
and a nut to crack! Don't worry ma'am, more help is  
on the way!

Some of the A-team stays behind to assist. A  
small squad jumps in their vehicles just off  
loaded from the helicopter and take off in  
Kevin's direction.

 **The Camera** pans up and fades to show  
them taking off behind the wreckage of the  
aircraft and fades. Kevin and Shehp are  
walking through the city past suspicious  
city dwellers. The gun is hidden in Shehps  
clothing.

 **Kevin  
** You know, you shouldn't have called my  
girlfriend a witch. That really ticked me off.

 **Shehp  
** _ **Watching the people around him but  
talks to Kevin but is preoccupied  
**_You should worry about yourself instead of  
some stupid woman. Now shut up, I'm thinking.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Seizes the opportunity to irritate Shehp  
even more  
**_Think, now there's a concept, you think. I  
haven't seen any sign of intelligence since I  
first met you.

Shehp makes a move and throws an elbow at  
Kevin and knocks him down. Kevin is getting up,  
Shehp tries to knock him down but Kevin was  
expecting it. Kevin makes a fast move on Shehp  
and disarms him. The gun skids through the  
sand in the street away from the two of them.

Shehp charges Kevin but Kevin makes another  
move and quickly dispatches Shehp to the ground.  
Now people are watching them fight. Shehp charges  
him again but Kevin forgets that Shehp is a seasoned  
fighter and takes Kevin down to the ground. Kevin  
rolls him over and punches him in the face and gets  
up off of him quickly.

Shehp gets up. takes the bomb off from his shoulder,  
sets it down and lets Kevin know that he's about to  
whoop this kid.

Kevin takes a stance. Shehp comes at him and throws  
a kick at him. Kevin takes the kick to his chest and goes  
down. He's hurt. Shehp walks up to him and kicks him  
again while he's down which really disables Kevin.  
Shehp is about to kick him again but Kevin is ready,  
deflects the kick away and with one of his legs, kicks  
Shehps standing leg out from under him all in the same  
move.

Shehp goes down in slow motion slamming down on  
his back hard! He rolls onto his feet quickly but Kevin  
is already up and body checks Shehp knocking him  
down again. Shehp does one of those Flip back on  
your feet moves and deflects a punch from Kevin,  
and at the same time catches Kevin from behind  
around his neck. He's got Kevin and is choking him  
for a moment but Kevin gets a little momentum  
with his head and uses the back of his head to  
smash Shehp in the nose, bloodying his nose  
badly and Shehp lets go holding his nose.

Kevin takes a stance like he's going to charge  
again but instead goes for the bomb. He swipes  
it off the ground and takes off running.

 **Shehp  
** No you coward! Put that down and  
finish this!

 **The Camera** shows Kevin run around a corner  
and disappear. Shehp grabs the pistol and takes  
off after him. **Camera** cuts to A-team.

 **The Camera** picks up where the A-team has  
met up with the pilot and the others. The  
A-team vehicles pull up next to them.

 **Major Harford  
** Where ya goin boys?

 **Pilot  
** To find a friend of ours. He was one of the  
passengers on my jet. He saved our  
lives. We owe it to him to try to help.

 **Major Harford  
** Tell ya what fella's, I'll tell Kevin that you  
came looking for him. He'll be happy to  
know that. But I think you guys are getting  
in over your heads here. This guy that  
has Sgt McAllister is a crazed killer and he's  
good at it. The people back at that crash  
site would be best served by your willingness  
to help.

 **Pilot  
** You guys going after him?

 **Major Harford  
** Yep!

 **Pilot  
** I'm no fool. We'll start heading back. Good  
luck, hope you find him.

 **Major Harford  
** If I know Kevin, he'll find us. Don't worry, we'll  
get em.

The pilot and his men start heading back. The  
Major and his team head off in the original direction.  
 **Camera** cuts to Kevin and Shehp at the city.

 **The Camera** picks up with Kevin hiding with  
the bomb over his shoulder. He looks around.  
Notices a couple of Shehps men that he recognizes  
at the west gate. He looks around, sets the bomb  
under some junk behind him and takes off after  
the men.

He goes over to the gate but doesn't let them  
see him. He climbs up on a wall and walks a roof  
top over to where he sees the four men from  
above. He turns around to see what's around.  
He notices a large tarp over a roof. He looks around  
for some rope. He eventually finds some old  
wire on the roof top. He ties the wire to the tarp.  
Then the Camera shows Kevin look over at a large  
heavy timber laying there. He takes some more  
of the wire and starts to walk toward it. **The  
Camera** fades out and fades in to a frontal  
view of Shehps four men guarding the west gate.

Suddenly the tarp comes into view of **the Camera**  
from the roof top. It covers the two men close to  
the wall of the city. A car passes by on the inside  
of the city. The unknowing driver of the car has  
the other end of the wire on the tarp tied to his  
bumper. The two men are enveloped by the tarp  
and pulled up over the buildings and down onto  
the road inside the perimeter of the city and  
dragged off by the car.

When the other two men see this they go running  
toward the car to try to help their friends. When  
they get just inside the gate the large heavy timber  
swings down and hits them both in the face knocking  
them both off their feet, down on their backs hard,  
and out cold.

The Camera cuts to Kevin on the roof top. He  
gathers himself together, dusts off his hands  
and takes off. Major Harford and his group  
are approaching the city and notice Shehps  
guards posted at the main gate. They decide  
to plot an attack.

The A-team spits up into four groups. Three  
of them go off toward the other entrances  
to the city. Major Harford and his team attack  
the front gate.

Kevin hears the shooting. He knows the sound  
of an M-16 and assumes its Major Harford.  
When he's sure of this he gives his usual  
arm-crank-fist-Pull down thing and runs off  
to the east gate.

When he approaches the gate he notices that  
this gate is wide open except for the wall  
enclosing the city but no buildings. Four of  
Shehps men. A couple vehicles pass by. He  
looks around. Nothing

 **Kevin  
** Darn, I'm going to have to come back to  
this one.

Kevin runs to the south gate. There are only two  
men there. He plots but the movie goers don't  
know what he's doing yet. time is presumed to  
have passed, maybe a half hour to 20 minutes  
or so. he runs out of the gate and gets the  
attention of the two guards.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** Hey, anyone seen any Americans around here?

The guards realize who he is and give chase.  
Kevin leads them into the city. He crosses  
a street. It's a busy street. The guards have  
to wait for traffic. Kevin posts himself on the  
other side. He seizes the opportunity. He has  
laid a huge noose where the guards are standing  
but covered it with debris and sand. 

He pulls the other end of the rope. It wraps  
around the guards feet. The next passing vehicle  
is a truck. Kevin twirls the rope so that as the truck  
passes, his end of the rope wraps around the back  
bumper of the truck. The truck unknowingly pulls  
the two guards out into the street and drags them  
off down the road. It is suggested that we come  
up with better ideas here.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** That takes care of that gate. If they have the  
front gate I only have one to go.

End scene with **Camera** cutting to Shehp at  
the west gate. He's there to check with his  
men but two are nowhere to be found and  
the other two are out cold. He throws his  
arms down in frustration.

 **Camera cuts**.

 **The Camera** picks up in the war room where  
Kevin's family is.

 **Colonel Andrews  
** I have good news and bad news. The good  
news is that the A-team found the plane, everyone  
is alive. Apparently, according to the pilot  
Kevin had something to do with they're being  
able to land safely.

 **Mother  
** So what's the bad news?

 **Colonel Andrews  
** _ **Hesitates…  
**_ Apparently Kevin was taken prisoner. There was  
an assassin on the plane. He survived and took  
off with Kevin as his hostage.

The whole family barrages him with questions all  
at the same time.

 **Col. Andrews Cont.  
** Now, we do know where they've taken him.  
Apparently there is some sort of fight going on.  
That's all we know right now.

 **Uncle** **Frank  
** What do you mean that's all you know…?

They all hit him with questions again.

 **The Camera** fades .

Part of the A-team gets to the west gate. They  
report in.

 **Soldier 1  
** There seems to have been some sort of a  
fight here sir. There are two men down  
but no sign of McAllister or anyone else.

 **Radio** **Major Harford  
** Well get back here then, they're putting up a fight,  
we need ya.

 **Soldier 2  
** _ **Reports in  
**_ Sir, there's no one here either. No sign of a  
struggle, nothing…

 **Radio** **Major Harford  
** then you guys go help em at the east gate.  
They're putting up a fight over there.

 **Soldier 2  
** Yes, sir.  
 _ **Turns to his fellow troops  
**_ Come on guys, we're going to the fights.

They all hop in their vehicle and storm off through  
the sand toward the east gate.

 **Camera cuts**.

 **The Camera** picks up where Kevin sees them  
fighting at the east gate. Kevin decides that  
they're ok without him. He goes to where he  
has hidden the bomb. When he gets there  
it's gone.

 **Kevin  
** Why me?

He looks around for any sign. A clue. Then  
he notices some footprints leading out of  
the small lean-two where he's standing. He  
follows them to a building nearby. **The Camera**  
shows that the footprints end at the doorway.  
He looks around then puts his ear to the door.  
He hears several men speaking Iraqi.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** They've got to be talking about that bomb.  
I have to get in there.

Kevin walks around the building. He sees a window  
but it's up high. He looks in his back pack. Nothing  
that would help him get in there. There is another  
building across the street with a wood plank sticking  
out of the building as some sort of a cantilever. Then  
a mud fence that climbs almost to the wood plank.

Kevin climbs up at the lower end of the fence and  
shimmy's up the fence to its highest point near the  
wall of the building. He carefully stands on the fence  
and reaches for the plank but it's out of reach. He  
looks around below him and then notices his pistol  
belt. He carefully takes it off and uses it to lasso the  
plank.

He lets his feet fall from the fence and dangles  
about twenty feet up by the pistol belt. Then he  
begins to haul himself up as if climbing a rope  
and finally gets his arms around the beam.  
There isn't much room but there is a window near  
the beam and he is able to use the window to  
grab onto to pull himself into a standing position  
on the beam.

The pistol belt falls to the ground. Not much he  
can do about it so he continues on. The window  
he wants to get into is at least eight feet from him  
but he jumps from the beam and barely catches  
the window on the opposite side. He looks down.  
It looks far so he doesn't want to fall. He hauls  
himself up with every bit of strength he has and  
climbs in the window.

Meanwhile back on the ground **the Camera** shows  
two legs and feet come into view. They stop at the  
pistol belt on the ground. A hand picks up the pistol  
belt. Then whoever it is throws the pistol belt back  
on the ground and walks off.

Kevin falls on the floor after he climbs into the  
window. There is a young woman there. She  
screams Kevin tries to quiet her. But she starts  
to throw stuff at him. He jumps back out of the  
window and leaps back onto the beam across  
from him. He barely catches it and almost loses  
his grip. He climbs back up on the beam and into  
the window that he had originally used as a hand  
hold.

The Camera cuts to the men in the building  
looking at the bomb. They hear the scream  
and charge up the stairs to the room where  
the girl is. She's still in a panic

 **Room girl  
** In Iraqi (A man came in here. He was wearing  
a uniform. I think it was American. He jumped  
back out the window.)

The men rush to the window to see but Kevin is  
gone. They see nothing.

 **Bomb man 1  
** In Iraqi (Did you see where he went?)

 **Room girl  
** In Iraqi (No, I was too frightened, I'm sorry).

 **Bomb man 2  
** In Iraqi (It's ok, we will find this man and see  
why he climbs into a woman's window to  
frighten her. Come, we must find this man.)

They all take off out of the room and run down  
the stairs. They exit the building. A couple of  
them go in one direction the others go in another.  
 **The Camera** pans to the door of the building that  
Kevin climbed into. The door is open a crack and  
Kevin is behind it.

He slips out quietly seeing that this is his  
opportunity. He walks across to the door where  
the men were and slips inside. He finds the  
bomb on a table. But as he picks it up the  
girl that he scared catches him and starts  
screaming again!

 **Kevin  
** _ **Covers his ears and yells…  
**_ Gees, would ja knock it off.

She stops screaming for a second but then  
starts up again. Kevin takes the bomb and  
high-tails it out of there. He dashes out into  
the street. Some of the men that were looking  
for him see him. They call for him to stop in  
Iraqi. Kevin takes off running in the other  
direction.

He dashes into an Iraqi restaurant. Some people  
start yelling at him. Then the men come in after  
him. He runs through the room, over some  
tables, and out into the kitchen where the cooks  
are. A couple of the cooks try to stop him but  
he's clever and out smarts them and dashes  
out the back door of the restaurant.

He takes off down an alley way, but his chasers  
aren't far behind. As he's running he is looking  
for open doorways. Finally there is a space  
between the buildings. He dashes out into  
the main street area. The rest of the men  
that were looking for him see him and join  
the chase.

 **Kevin  
** Sheesh!

Kevin has to try for any open space or place  
to ditch. Finally he runs into another building.  
But is soon running out again with more people  
chasing him. Now there are about fifty people  
chasing him. He ends up back by the house  
where the girl was. She is standing outside  
and starts screaming again.

He takes off running again. Eventually he comes  
to some heavy traffic. He barely dodges getting  
hit by a couple of cars and this delays the chasing  
crowd a little.

He's headed for the front gate but gets weigh-laid  
by a couple of Shehps men. They start shooting at  
him. The crowd panics and disbands. Kevin rolls  
on the ground to avoid getting shot. He pulls his  
rifle off and tries to fire but it's jammed. He rolls  
some more and behind some stuff across the road.  
They're still shooting at him. He looks around and  
sees a bus with its door open taking on people in  
the distance.

He takes off running for the bus. As he's running  
a bullet hits him in the leg. He goes down. He  
assesses that it's not too bad and gets up. He  
hobbles toward the bus. As he gets to the bus  
bullets bounce off of it or penetrate it. People  
panic in the bus including the bus driver and  
they all bail out. Kevin is almost trampled.  
He stumbles around a little.

Yells to the bus driver who is running away.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** Hey, who's going to drive this thing?

He looks around again. The driver's seat is empty.  
He limps onto the bus and gets into the driver's  
seat.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** I guess I am.

The bus is running and Shehps men are close  
and still shooting. Kevin jams it into gear. It  
grinds and Kevin takes off. He drives the bus  
toward the gate but Shehps men are quick to  
follow in a truck of their own. And they're headed  
right for him. They're shooting at him from the  
truck. Kevin doesn't know what to do so he jerks  
the bus to the right and almost tips it over. As  
he continues on, one of the tires gets blown out.  
Kevin loses control of the bus and crashes into a  
building.

The scene of the crash is in slow motion and **the  
Camera** picks it up from inside. People see it  
coming and scatter. The bus crashes through  
the thick wall and window and comes to a stop  
inside the building. In slow motion Kevin crashes  
through the front window of the bus by the sudden  
stop.

He's beat up. He gets up and hobbles toward  
the back of the building. He thinks he's safe  
and stops to assess the severity of his wound.  
He sits down against the wall of an empty room.  
He tears his pant leg. It's bleeding badly from  
both sides where the bullet passed through.

As he's rapping some cloth around it he hears  
a click. **The Camera** shows shock on his face. **The  
Camera** pans back. It's Shehp, pointing a gun  
at him.

 **Shehp  
** It seems the tables have turned. The invincible  
little American Army boy is wounded and at my  
mercy.

Kevin can only look. He's too badly beaten  
and wounded to go any farther. Shehp walks  
up to him and pulls Kevin to his feet. Then he  
smashes Kevin against the wall behind him  
and grabs his throat.

 **Shehp Cont.  
** This is going to be a great moment. I'm  
going to break every bone in your body and  
then I'm going to blow you up with that bomb.  
And you will get blamed for it. Those people out  
there saw you drive that bus in here. They only  
know you are here. You will humiliate your  
country by blowing up all those innocent people  
out there.

 **Kevin  
** Your and idiot!

… Is all Kevin can say. Shehp, with all his might,  
throws Kevin across the room by his neck. Kevin  
smashes against the wall. Shehp walks over and  
picks him up again. Shehp throws him again and  
bashes him up against the opposite wall. Then  
he walks over, grabs Kevin by his shirt and throws  
a bone crushing punch to his face.

He's about to do it again. He cocks his arm back  
but a hand grabs it. Only we don't see who it is  
until **the Camera** shows. It's Major Harford with  
a couple of men with him.

Shehp looks back at him. Fear and shock cover  
his face.

 **Major Harford  
** Remember me you son of a gun? I'm the guy  
you shot in the leg out in the dessert.

 **Shehp  
** No! It can't be!

 **Major Harford  
** It's time for a little payback my friend!

Major Harford swings Shehp around and hits him  
with a thundering blow to his jaw. Shehp goes  
down hard. But he's not out. He gets up and  
charges Major Harford. Kevin sticks his good  
leg out and trips Shehp. Shehp stumbles into  
Major Harford but the Major slams him to the  
ground.

Shehp tries to get up but Major Harford hits  
him with another thundering blow to the face.  
Shehp is tough but he's almost out. he tries  
to get up again but Major Harford hits him  
again this time knocking him out completely.  
He stands back and shakes his fist a little from  
the pain.

 **Major Harford Cont.  
** Somebody tie this sheik up. He's my prisoner.

 **The Camera** pans from Major Harford to  
Kevin. Major Harford reaches his hand out  
to Kevin. Kevin is beaten but looks up at  
him and smiles.

 **Camera** fades out on Kevin.

 **The Camera** cuts to just outside the building  
where Kevin and Major Harford are. More  
American troops arrive to help with the mop  
up operation. The Camera shows Major Harford  
helping Kevin out of the building.

Suddenly a bunch of people show up that were  
chasing Kevin. Kevin's eyes light up!

 **Major Harford  
** Hold em off boys!  
 _ **Turns his attention to the crowd  
**_ What's this all about, does anyone speak  
English here?

 **Mob leader  
** This man was in my house. He was attacking  
my daughter! We will take him now.

 **Major Harford  
** Now hold on there…  
 _ **Troops hold off the crowd  
**_ I can assure you that whatever this soldier was  
doing in your house had nothing to do with your  
daughter sir.  
 _ **Looks at Kevin, out of the side of his mouth…  
**_ What were you doing in there anyway?

 **Kevin  
** _ **Out of the side of his mouth…  
**_ They had the bomb, I was trying to get it back.

 **Major Harford  
** Oh…  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ …What bomb?

Suddenly troops come running out of the building.  
An explosion levels it and clears people out away  
with its force. People are coughing at the dust  
but no one seems seriously injured.

 **Kevin  
** That bomb!

After the dust settles…

 **Major Harford  
** Why was there a bomb in there? Where did  
that come from?

 **Kevin  
** From the plane. Shehp was on the plane with  
us and was going to set this bomb off over  
the United States. It has some chemical in it  
that was going to mix with our air and would  
kill thousands of Americans.

Then Kevin realizes that everyone is ok.

 **Kevin Cont.  
** …but it didn't work. There was no other  
chemical airborne at the time to mix with it.

Shehp, arms still tied behind his back, stomps  
his foot in defeat and is escorted off by soldiers.

 **Major Harford  
** That wasn't in the plans we absconded with?

 **Kevin  
** I didn't know about it until we were in the  
air. Marv and Harry told me about it.

 **Major Harford  
** Marv and who?

 **Kevin  
** Marv and … oh never mind. What are they going  
to do with him?

 **Major Harford  
** Don't worry, old sheep will be taken care of.  
Along with his men.

 **Kevin  
** Sheep?

 **Major Harford  
** Yeah, you know, that guy I just whooped up on  
in there.

 **Kevin  
** Oh, Shehp. He's the leader of the group  
that was going to attack America. The plans  
were his.

 **Major Harford  
** _ **Thinks for a minute  
**_ He's the jerk that shot me in the leg. Kevin,  
do you realize that by taking down the leader  
of that group, you neutralized an entire  
terrorist party?

 **Kevin  
** No. I was just trying to stay alive.

Several of the A-team are standing around now,  
listening to their conversation. **The Camera** catches  
them all smiling at Kevin who is now lying on a  
stretcher.

 **Major Harford  
** Good thing you didn't miss your calling boy!

Everyone is smiling at Kevin. **The Camera**  
fades out.

 **Now the Camera** picks up at Edwards air force  
base in California. It's been several months  
since Kevin was shot and had taken such a  
beating. He had to stay in a hospital overseas  
until he recovered. A band is playing. Kevin's  
plane arrives.

As the plane taxies to the tarmac Kevin is looking  
out the window. There are Christmas decorations  
everywhere and a huge Christmas tree where all  
the people are standing. Major Harford comes up  
behind him and speaks.

 **Major Harford  
** You've been away for awhile. It's Christmas here.

 **Kevin  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ A Christmas tree. I love Christmas trees.

 **Major Harford  
** I think someone must have known that.

 **Kevin  
** Christmas, has it been that long?

 **Major Harford  
** You've been through a lot. That happens to  
us when we're in the thick of war. We lose  
track of time when we've been fighting hard.

The plane parks.

 **Kevin  
** Christmas. This couldn't have been a greater  
Christmas present. I'm glad to be home.

Kevin is given a hero's welcome. He has crutches  
and a cast on his leg where he was shot. He hobbles  
up to a reception party. Natique is with him helping  
him walk.

Several high ranking officials are there. Natique  
is at his side. His family is all there. **The Camera**  
picks up on Uncle Frank. Frank salutes Kevin.  
Kevin salutes back. Kevin's brother buzz is in  
army dress greens and salutes him. Kevin is  
surprised to see him in uniform.

 **Camera** cuts to Kevin where a General walks  
up to him. Kevin comes to the position of  
attention as best he can and salutes. The  
General returns the salute. Major Harford  
is to Kevin's other side and drops his salute  
with Kevin.

 **General  
** _ **With a stern face  
**_ Young man, you've made quite a stir with  
our foreign relations committees. It may  
take some time to re-establish good relations  
with Iraq again.

 **Kevin  
** Yes sir, I'm sorry about that sir.

 **General  
** Yes, well you should be. Now, as far as  
what you did over there I just have one  
thing to say…  
 _ **Pauses, shakes Kevin's hand vigorously  
**_ Great job!

Everyone cheers!

 **General Cont.  
** Young man, you drove those people so crazy  
that intelligence reports indicate that they're  
pulling all of their operatives out of several countries.  
The story is that the Americans have a secret  
weapon and are capturing all of their leaders!

Everyone laughs.

 **Kevin  
** Can't imagine what that might have been sir?

Everyone laughs again.

 **General  
** Sergeant McAllister, it gives me great  
pleasure to present to you several awards.  
First of which is the Purple Heart for  
getting wounded in action.

Everyone claps.

 **General Cont.  
** Second is the Medal of Honor for saving  
our county from what could have been a  
disastrous attack on our soil.

Pins them on. Everyone claps.

 **General Cont.  
** Next I would like to offer you anything you  
like within the confines of the Military. What can  
we do for you?

Kevin thinks for a second. Then he looks over at his dad. **Camera** picks up Kevin's father

 **Kevin  
** Well sir, I still haven't been to college.

 **General  
** College. What a brilliant suggestion, and  
one of the militaries greatest benefits.

Looks around. Then he walks over to someone  
and they talk. No one can hear them. Then he  
walks back in front of Kevin.

 **General Cont.  
** How does four years at West Point sound?

Kevin looks over at his Uncle Frank as if to  
console him. Uncle Frank lets his mouth drop  
open and he displays his hands in such a way  
as to say what, are you crazy? Of course you  
want to go to West Point. Like 'Duh!'

Kevin looks back at the general.

 **Kevin  
** West Point. I think I could handle that!

 **General  
** 'West Point it is. There couldn't be a finer  
choice for an officer.

Everyone cheers. The band starts playing.  
The crowd gathers around Kevin. Major Harford  
comes up to Kevin as he's shaking hands. He  
points to Marv and Harry who are in the background.

 **Major Harford  
** Ah, what's with Ren and Stimpy over there?

Looks to where the Major is pointing. Sees Marv  
and Harry. They wave a little and smile. Kevin  
bows his head in disbelief.

 **Kevin  
** That's Marv and Harry, the guys I told  
you about, that told me about the  
bomb. They also helped me get our jet on  
the ground safely.

Kevin walks up to them.

 **Harry  
** Hey kid.

 **Marv  
** Hey Kev.

 **Kevin  
** How did you guys get here?

 **Harry  
** The military police brought us. They allowed  
us to see your ceremony. Pretty neat stuff kid. Ya  
done great!

 **Marv  
** Yeah Kev, we're proud of ya.

 **Kevin  
** Thanks, military police, Why?

 **Harry  
** We turned ourselves in kid. We thought it  
was the right thing to do. We figured  
that we'll be out in a couple of years and maybe  
we can start over.

 **Kevin  
** That's crazy, if it weren't for you guys  
we might not have stopped those creeps from  
bombing us. Wait a minute.

Kevin walks up to the General. They're  
talking, and Kevin is pointing at Marv and  
Harry. Marv and Harry look at each other  
wondering what they're talking about. Pretty  
soon Kevin and the General and some officials  
walk over to Marv and Harry. Some of the  
officials are on their cell phones while they're  
walking over.

 **General  
** Is this true? Did you men help our soldiers to  
capture the terrorists?

 **Harry  
** Yes sir, I guess we did.

 **General  
** _ **Sarcastically…  
**_ But your hardened criminals?

 **Harry  
** Yes sir, I guess we are.

 **General  
** But you turned yourselves over to authorities?

 **Harry  
** Yes sir.

 **General  
** Why?

 **Marv  
** We decided that after we get out,  
General, sir… we're going to get jobs and try  
to lead normal lives.

 **General  
** Are you sure that's what you're going to do?

 **Harry  
** Yes sir, after we do our time, we're on  
the straight and narrow.

 **General  
** _ **Looks at one of the officials behind him  
The official nods his head affirmative  
**_Gentlemen, the Army has lots of civilian jobs,  
I'm sure we could find a couple for you two. If  
you promise never to commit another crime,  
we'll let you go and find you guys jobs.  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ Marv and Harry look at each other in  
complete surprise. They both turn and  
joyfully agree to the general's terms.

By the way, how did you guys end up in Iraq?

 **Harry  
** It's a long story sir. Say, how you gonna get  
us out of going to jail?

 **General  
** See those men behind me. They're government  
officials. Directly tied to the President. The  
president of the United States has pardoned  
both of you for your selfless devotion  
to your country. You're free and employed,  
that is if you want to be.

 **Harry  
** We want to be! We want to be!  
 _ **Then he calms and looks at Kevin  
**_ Thanks kid. We owe ya one.

 **Kevin  
** No way guys, you're paid up in full.  
Besides, I'd just catch you again  
anyway!

Everyone laughs. The press swoops in around  
Kevin and barge into the group around him.

 **Reporter 1  
** Kevin, can we have a word with you? What  
are you going to do know?

 **Reporter 2  
** Yeah Kevin, we hear that enemies of  
the United States are terrified that we'll  
send you there. Why not Afghanistan or  
China?

 **Reporter 3  
** Yeah Kevin, you've got em on the run.  
What terrorists are you going to  
terrorize next?

Kevin stands there for a second contemplating  
the questions, then answers.

 **Kevin  
** I don't know what plans the Army or our  
Government has for me but I know this  
is the life I was meant for and you  
know what? I'm just getting warmed up.

Kevin looks at Natique and kisses here. Then  
 **Camera** pans in for a close up of Kevin's face.  
He's got that devious smile. Then **the Camera**  
pans up and away from the crowd around  
them. They all start to walk off toward a hanger.

The band music gets louder and starts to play  
the theme song from home alone.

 **Credits begin to roll**

 **End movie:**


End file.
